WITCH & STARS: Little Warriors
by Lexvan
Summary: Well folks they're back!  And this time our heroes are taking on an evil from 500 years ago.  Can they stop this evil after they go through a certain change?    Will/Sho, Irma/Scott, Taranee, Ricky, Cornelia,Tommy, Hay Lin/Angelo And a few others.
1. 1: An Ancient Enemy Returns

_**W.I.T.C.H. & S.T.A.R.S.**_

_**Little Warriors**_

**By: _Lexvan_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own W.I.T.C.H. I watch the show cause, male or female, heroes that use the elements are pretty cool. Takes place after season two.**

**Chapter 1:**

_Kandrakar, five hundred years ago_.

"Do you think this cell will hold me, fools?", a man with black hair and red eyes yelled. "I am Targas! I shall break free of this prison! No matter how long it takes!"

"The only way you will be able to escape is if this gem that contains your powers is broken.", the Oracle said as he sent the gem through the fold. "And I'm sending both you and it to the place here you got your powers. The Shadow Realm."

The Oracle then began to seal Targas in a crystal shell.

"Enjoy this victory while you all can!", Targas said with a smirk as he was being sealed away. "For I shall be free! And once I am, I shall use your greatest weapon to take over Kandrakar and rule the known worlds!"

"Not so long as there are Guardians and Defenders to protect the Known Worlds.", the Oracle said as he sent the crystal cell, Targas was now trapped in through the fold to the Shadow Realm. "Let us hope we've seen the last of Targas."

_Five hundred years later, during the battle with the Guardians and Defenders, against Phobos, Necra, Paul and Nerissa._

"Keep the heat on, you guys!", Sho said to Taranee and Scott as he and Cornelia were using their power over earth to pull the Shadow Gem apart. "We just about got it!"

"Don't worry!", Tarnee said as she and Scott kept the heat going. "We've got it."

"You two just keep doing what you're doing!", Scott said.

"Almost there!", Cornelia said as she and Sho were pulling it apart with their powers. "Got it!"

Suddenly, the Shadow Gem began to crack all over. Seeing this, Sho and Cornelia gave it one big pull and broke the Shadow Gem in two! Once that happened, Phobos, Necra, Nerissa, and Paul began to feel weak, as the others stopped their attacks on them.

But what none of them knew was somewhere in the Shadow Realm, the man known as Targas had awoken. With a smirk, he shattered his crystal cell, freeing himself.

"So it seems thst the Shadow Gem, that held my powers, was broken.", Targas said as he looked around the Shadow Realm.

Just then he saw a thing of violet and black energy come at him. Targas simply smiled as he braced himself for the impact. Once it hit him, he felt a surge of energy rush through him.

"Ah!", Targas said as he settled down a bit. "It feels good to have my powers back! And with my powers back, I can hide myself from the Oracle's vision! I wonder how much time has past on Earth, since I was cast away here."

Targas then opened a fold to Earth.

"Only one way to find out.", Targas said as he went through the fold.

Once on Earth, Targas saw that things were indeed different now.

"It looks like times have changed.", Targas said as he flew into an alley. "I need to know what's what before I do anything. But first, I believe a change is in order."

Targas then saw a man walk by in a suit with a trench coat and dress shoes.

"That will do nicely.", Targas said as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, his robes changed into the same clothes the man had on. Targas then began to walk along the streets to see the new world .

"And while I'm searching this world, I think I test the skills of the Guardians and Defenders of this generation.", Targas said with a smirk as he made his way down the street.

_Five months later..._

It was a nice Summer afternoon in the backyard of the Lair's home, as they were having a cookout with all the families of the Guardians and Defenders were there. Now the family members of our heroes were having a great time talking and/or playing games with each other. But our heroes on the other hand were tired from their last fight with a new kind of enemy as they were all sitting at a table half-asleep.

"Okay, little brother.", Tim O'Flannery said to his little brother. "Why are you all so tired?"

"Very late night battle last night.", Scott replied as he looked up at his older brother.

"How bad could it of been?", Hank Richards asked.

"Very.", Ricky said to his older brother. "We were fighting the newest kind of Shadow Creatures on Metamoor."

"Shadow Creatures?", Tim questioned.

"Yeah.", Taranee said as she leaned onto Ricky. "They're creatures that can somehow jump through shadows and pop up out of another one. Even our own!"

"Sounds tough.", Hank said. "So, what kind were they?"

"This time we were on Zembala fighting wolves.", Hay Lin said before yawning. "Last time we were fighting man-size snakes here on Earth."

"And the time before that we were on Valora taking on some man-size flies.", Irma said.

"And before that, man-size rats on Florana.", Cornelia said before shivering a little.

"For the last few months, we've been fighting these creatures on different worlds.", Angelo said as his Uncle John and Susan came walking up to them. "And we have no solid idea where they're coming from. The best we figure, it's some place in the Shadow Realm."

"So why not go there and stop it at the source?", Susan questioned.

"To risky.", Will said. "The more time we spend in the Shadow Realm, the weaker we get. At least that's what Halinor told us."

"Sh'e right.", John said. "To long in the Shadow Realm will drain your powers."

"All I want is to have a good nights sleep.", Tommy said. "Is that to much to ask?"

"Do you really want the answer to that?", Sho asked.

Just then, the Heart of Kandrakar and the Star Heart began to vibrate feeling this caused Will and Angelo to moan with frustration.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Will said.

"Not again!", Ricky said.

"Sorry guys.", Angelo said. "Duty calls."

"That's it!", Irma snapped as she folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not going anywhere!"

"Come on, Irma.", Hay Lin pleaded with her best friend. "The sooner we go and take care of this, the sooner we can come back and get some rest."

"No!", Irma said as she turned her head. "I'm staying right here!"

Ricky and Scott smirked at each other before walking behind Irma.

"What are you guys doing?", Irma asked.

Ricky then hooked his arm under Irma's left arm, while Scott hooked his under her Right arm. They then lifted her up and made their way towards the front yard.

"Put me down!", Irma demanded as she tried to wiggle her way free.

Tom Lair saw what was going on, as he and Roberto Fernandaz were cooking on the two grills. Will then turned towards them and moved her fingers up and down in a wavy style, letting them know that they were heading off world.

"I get that they're heading off world.", Tom said. "But why is Irma acting like that?"

"Because she doesn't want to go.", John said as he walked up to them. "She refuses to go after having a long night."

"That's Irma for you.", Tom said with a grin. "Stubborn until the end."

"That's our daughter for you.", Anna said. "But I think she'll be okay."

_Moments later on Florana_...

"That wasn't funny you guys!", Irma said as they all were flying through the skies of Florana.

"Oh yes it was.", Angelo whispered to Hay Lin getting a giggle out of her.

"I'm sorry, Irma.", Scott said as he flew next to her. "But, like Hay Lin said. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can head back and get some rest."

Irma then flew under Scott and turned to face him.

"You're just lucky that one, you're cute, and two, you're my boyfriend.", Irma said with a small smile.

"What about me?", Ricky asked with a hurt expression.

"You're just lucky.", Irma said as she went back to flying next to Scott.

"Well let's just see how lucky you are.", Tommy said. "Cause we've got company!"

Everyone looked to see some men down on the round trashing a village. They looked like living shadows just like the other creatures they've been fighting for the last month and a half. They were a dark purple with yellow eyes. Just like the other creatures they've been fighting.

"Well, let's get to work.", Will said as they flew down towards the village.

Once they were close enough, W.I.T.C.H. & S.T.A.R.S. dove into action. Irma, Hay Lin, Ricky, and Tommy combined their powers of water and air to freeze a large group of the Shadow Men in their tracks. They then snapped their fingers shattering the ice taking out the Shadow Men trapped in it. Meanwhile, Taranee and Scott rounded a large group of them up in rings of fire, so Will and Angelo could zap them with lightning, turning them into puffs of smoke. Cornelia brought up some strong vines wrapping a great number of them up, while Sho used his powers to bury then underground crushing them into puffs of smoke that came out of the ground. They battle was fierce and tiring, but the Guardians and Defenders finished them off.

Once the area was cleared of the fiends, the people came out of hiding cheering the Guardians and Defenders for saving their village. After accepting their thanks, Angelo opens a fold for Earth. They then head through the fold which lead to Angelo's home. Watching them leave from a distance was Targas who was dressed as a villager.

"Well, they are good.", Targas said as Angelo's fold closed. "No matter what I throw at them, they find a way to beat them. No matter how tired they get."

Targas then headed behind a house and opened a fold for the Shadow Realm.

"It seems that I may have to step up my A-game.", Targas said as he went through the fold.

The fold then closed before anyone could see it. On Earth, our heroes were standing in the living room of the Vanders home. Neither wanted to go back to the cookout, for they were to tired.

"Okay, I vote that we stay were and get some sleep.", Taranee said. "All in favor?"

"Aye!", they all said with tired voices as they made their way to the boy's rooms.

_**Scott & Irma**_

"I'm so tired!", Irma yawned as she laid on Scott's bed. "Why can't villains attack during normal hours?"

"I don't know, but if we have to go fight some more Shadow Creatures later on tonight, I just may snap on them!", Scott said as he laid next to Irma.

"You and me both.", Irma said as she snuggled up to Scott. "But for now, let's just enjoy the sleep we're gonna get."

"Don't have to tell me twice.", Scott said as sleep soon overcame them both.

They both were facing each other as they feel asleep, hoping to get as much sleep as possible.

_**Tommy & Cornelia**_

"Two battles in the last twelve hours!", Cornelia said. "A girl can only take so much!"

"Well, it's over for now.", Tommy said as they both got on his bed. "I say we get as much sleep as we can."

"Don't have to tell me twice.", Cornelia said as she laid her head on his chest.

The couple soon fell asleep, hoping not to be disturbed.

_**Angelo & Hay Lin**_

"Tell them we're sorry, but we're just to tired to come back to the cookout, Uncle John.", Angelo said to his uncle over the phone. "The battle wiped us out."

"I understand, Angelo.", John said. "I remember times when we had days like this."

"Thanks, Uncle J.", Angelo said before yawning.

"Better get some rest.", John said. "You never know when you'll be called into battle."

"Tell me about it.", Angelo said with a grin. "Catch you later, Uncle John."

"Catch you later, boy.", John said as he hung up his cell phone.

Angelo then hung up his phone and laid on his bed, with Hay Lin who was almost asleep as she had her back to him. Angelo then moved closer to her and wrapped his left arm over her. Feeling this, Hay Lin smiled as she moved closer to him. No words were needed as they slowly fell asleep.

_**Ricky & Taranee**_

"What a day!", Taranee said with a yawn, as she kicked off her shoes and laid on Ricky's bed with him.

"Oh yeah.", Ricky said as he put his hands behind his head, ready to go to sleep. "But at least we're getting some rest out of it."

"No argument there.", Taranee said as she rested her head on Ricky's chest.

Soon, the young couple fell asleep, not caring if Taranee's parents came walking in suddenly. For they were to tired to care.

_**Sho & Will**_

"Need sleep.", Will said as she laid next to Sho. "Need sleep now!"

"Then get all the sleep you need.", Sho said as he wrapped his arms around Will from behind.

"Don't worry.", Will said. "I will."

And she wasn't kidding, as she fell asleep within five minutes along with Sho.

In the Shadow Realm, Targas was in the Throne Room of his palace using his telekinetic powers to set up some staffs, with a purple gem on top of each of them, in a circle. Once he was finished he looked at his handywork.

"That's all ten of them.", Targas said as he sat back on his throne. "Once those fools are in the circle, I can put my plans in motion! But first, I believe it's time to make my presents known."

Targas then let out a flash of energy letting one person and one person alone know that he was free.

In Kandrakar, the Oracle was watching the Known Worlds, through the Viewing Pool, when he felt a familiar presents. But as quick as it came, it vanished. But the Oracle knew all to well who the energy belonged to.

"Targas.". the Oracle said as he walked away from the Viewing Pool. "The Guardians and Defensers must be warned."

"I shall summon them at once, Oracle.", Tibor said as he left the room.

"Let us hope we're not to late.", the Oracle said.

**A/N: Sounds like our heroes have been having it tough fighting their newest enemies. But now, the Oracle knows about Targas being free. What will our heroes do once they find out about Targas.? And what does Targas have planned for them?**

**Please review.**

**Also, I have a new poll up about something I want to do in my story. So please go to my profile and vote on if I should have our heroes tell Lillian and Chris about themselves.**


	2. 2: Having Some Fun & The Fight Continues

**Chapter 2:**

"Targas?", Scott questioned as he and the others stood before the Oracle after being summoned there by Tibor. "Who's Targas?"

"Targas is an ancient enemy of Kandrakar, five hundred years ago.", Tibor said.

"But he was once a powerful warrior, that served Kandrakar.", Luba added. "But, he betrayed us for power, after he started to use energy from the Shadow Realm."

"He was defeated by the Guardians and Defenders of that time.", Alfor said. "He was then sealed away in a crystal shell and banished to the Shadow Realm to sleep until we found away to keep his powers away from him."

"So, now he's free and back to his old tricks.", Sho figured.

"But how did he get loose in the first place?", Hay Lin asked.

"Do you remember the Shadow Gem you split in half, during your fight with Phobos and his three allies", the Oracle questioned.

"It's hard to forget something like that.", Taranee replied.

"It seems that particular Shadow Gen was the very thing that kept Targas sealed in his crystal shell.", the Oracle explained.

"So when we split it in half, he was set free.", Irma figured.

"So, we basically did this to ourselves!", Cornelia said with a groan.

"It never ends for us.", Tommy said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well, I say we find this Targas guy and kick his butt!", Ricky said as he slammed his right fist into his open left hand.

"That is easier said than done, young Defender.", Tibor said.

"What do you mean?", Angelo asked.

"I was only able to sense his energy for a moment.", the Oracle said. "I do not know where he is. Though I do believe he is in the Shadow Realm seeing as he knows how weak you all will get once you go there."

"So he has the upper hand!", Tommy said. "Perfect!"

"Do not be discourage, my friends.", the Oracle said. "Right now, we are thinking of a way for you all to travel there without losing any power. But it will take time."

"So, until then we just continue to fight any of the creatures he sends to the Known Worlds.", Angelo said.

"I'm afraid so.", Halinor said. "You all are the protectors of all the Known Worlds. And many of those worlds will be in need of your help."

"But for now, I suggest you all return to your homes and get some rest.", the Oracle said. "For I have a feeling that Targas will soon send more of his forces to test you."

"I hate test!", Irma said as Will opened a fold for Earth.

"Never let it be said that this job doesn't get boring.", Ricky said as they all headed through the fold.

"Good luck, warriors of Kandrakar.", the Oracle said. "And may God be with you all."

As the fold closed behind the young heroes, the Oracle prayed and hoped that they all would be safe. A half an hour later, everybody was at the Food Court, in the mall to get some pizza to eat.

"Now this is how we should be spending our time.", Irma said before biting into her slice of pizza. "Being normal teenagers, hanging at the mall having a good time."

"Yeah well, we're not normal teenagers.", Will said.

"And that's the problem!", Cornelia said. "I mean yes, we've done some great things since we were given our powers, but for the last few months we've been put through all kinds of crap! For every late night battle we fight, we're to tired to pay attention in our classes the next day.

"I hear you there.", Ricky said. "But then again, we've had some good times as Defenders and Guardians."

"Like when we met each other.", Hay Lin said.

"Okay.", Cornelia said with a small smile. "I'll give you that one. I just wish that we could go after that Targas guy and get this over with."

"Here, here.", they all agreed as they drank their sodas.

"I can't wait until we get our shot at Targas!", Scott said. "I want to pay him back for all the late nights he gave us!"

"And then some!", Irma said.

"But until then, we fight any of his creatures that he sends.", Will said.

"Well, I say we head to our homes and drop our stuff off.", Scott said. "Before we have to go and fight anymore Shadow Creatures."

"Don't jinx it!", Cornelia said as she slapped his arm.

"Ow!", Scott said as he rubbed his arm. "That hurt!"

"Then, don't jinx it!", Irma said as she slapped his other arm.

"Ow!", Scott said as he rubbed the other arm. "That hurt too!"

"That was just wrong.", Ricky said. "Both of them got him!"

"You want some too?", Cornelia said with a grin.

"Save me, my Little Fire Nymph!", Ricky said with a grin as he ducked behind Taranee getting a laugh out of the others.

"Aw, poor baby.", Taranee said as she turned around and kissed Ricky.

After they ate their food they all headed to their homes on the bus and then met up in the park to have a little fun.

"Coming at you Sho!", Ricky yelled as he threw the frisbee towards him.

"I got it!", Sho said as he jumped up and caught it. "Your turn, Scott!"

Sho then threw the frisbee towards Scott, who caught it with a back-flip. As the boys were tossing the frisbee around, the girls were sitting on a thing of blankets watching their boyfriends toss the frisbee around.

"Who of thought that it would be this warm near the end of September.", Irma questioned as she drank some of her water.

"I don't know, but we do get to see our boyfriends in tank-tops or t-shirts.", Cornelia said as she kept her eyes on Tommy as he caught the frisbee and threw it to Angelo.

"One of the benifits of warm weather.", Will said.

"I couldn't agree more.", Taranee said as she kept her eyes on Ricky. "What about you Hay Lin? Hay Lin?"

The girls looked around to see that Hay Lin wasn't sitting with them.

"Where did Hay Lin go?", Taranee questioned.

Just then as Scott tossed the frisbee to Angelo, the frisbee went in another direction.

"I think I know where she is.", Irma said with a smirk.

"What the heck?", Angelo questioned as the frisbee moved strangely.

"Now that's just plain weird.", Scott said.

"Cornelia.", Tommy said as he turned to see his girlfriend with a smile on her face. "Are you..."

"Nope.", Cornelia said with a grin.

Angelo then heard a familiar giggle that was coming from the frisbee.

"Oh no she didn't!", Angelo said as he jumped in front of the frisbee and reached out.

"What are you doing, dude?", Ricky questioned.

Once Angelo reached out, he then grabbed onto something that felt like someones waist.

"Gotcha!", Angelo said as he lifted up the only person who could do what they were doing. "Having fun, Hay Lin?"

Then, while giggling, Hay Lin became visible holding the frisbee above her head. She then flashed Angelo her usual bright and happy smile as he lowered her down to her feet.

"I got to admit, that was funny.", Ricky said.

Suddenly, Will ran up and jumped over Angelo and Hay Lin and grabbed the frisbee. Once she landed, she tossed the frisbee to Irma who caught it with a cheesy grin on her face.

"Keep away from the boys!", Irma said as she tossed the frisbee to Taranee.

"So it's that kind of game, huh!", Scott said as he ran towards Taranee.

"Catch, Cornelia!", Taranee said as she tossed the frisbee to Cornelia who caught it with no problem.

"Come and get it, fellas!", Cornelia said as she pranced around with the frisbee.

Suddenly, she was held up in the air by some invisible force. She soon found out it was Tommy as he slowly became visible. He then set her on her feet, but not before taking the frisbee out of her hands.

"That's cheating!", Cornelia said with a smirk.

"Hay Lin started it.", Tommy laughed as he threw the frisbee to Sho.

But before Sho could catch it, Will jumped up and caught it!

"Get her!", Angelo said with a grin.

"Aaaahh!", Will yelled before before she threw the frisbee to Irma.

Irma then threw the frisbee to Hay Lin. But Ricky got it before she could catch it. For the rest of the afternoon, they playing keep away with each other as they tossed the frisbee around. Soon, the sun began to set as they were taking a rest from all the running around. But once they saw the sun setting, they knew it was time to head home. The guys, being gentlemen, walked the girls home and then heading back to their home. They all were happy with how the day turned out, for they didn't have to go fight any Shadow Creatures on any world. And for that, they were grateful.

Soon, Monday rolled around and it was time for lunch. Our heroes were sitting at their table, eating their lunch hoping they wouldn't have to leave the school and go fight any Shadow Creatures. But sometimes, things don't always go as planned.

"I can't believe we had to leave school to fight some Shadow Creatures!", Taranee complained. as she and the others were flying over the land of Metamoor.

"Well, at least we have our Astral Drops to take our place at school.", Tommy replied.

"And when we get back he just absorb them back into ourselves.", Hay Lin added. "That way we won't miss anything."

"True.", Taranee said. "I just want to get this over with so I can head back to school."

"I just hope my Drop can do the radio show without any problems.", Irma said as the searched the area for any Shadow Creatures.

"Speaking of which, I don't see any Shadow Creatures anywhere.", Will said as they all stopped flying.

"If they're here, they're not showing themselves.", Ricky said as they hovered in the air.

"Maybe they left.", Cornelia said.

"I don't think so!", Scott said as he pointed upward. "Look!"

The others looked up to see three large Shadow Creatures that looked like griffins, coming at them.

"Are those griffins?", Sho questioned.

"I think those are griffins!", Angelo said as they all dodged the diving attack they did at them. "Whoa!"

"Griffins or not, they're going down!", Scott said as he threw a fireball at one of the griffins.

Once the fireball hit the griffin, it let out a loud screech as it turned around and flew at him. But before it got anywhere near Scott, Irma and Ricky hit it with beams if ice, freezing it as it dropped to the ground. Once it hit the ground it shattered along with the ice, turning into a large thing of black smoke.

"That's one down.", Ricky said.

"And two to got.", Scott said as the others were fighting the other two griffins.

"Which one do we go after.", Irma questioned as she saw Cornelia try and hold one back with a vine she pulled up from the ground.

"A little help here guys!", Cornelia yelled as she tried to pull back on the vine, only to be pulled along with the griffin.

"We gotcha!", Tommy said as he and Scott grabbed onto the vine and pulled back.

"I say we give it a spin!", Scott said.

The three of them began to spin the griffin around as fast as they could. Soon they had the griffin spinning around at great speeds. Once they felt it was fast enough, they let the vine go, sending the griffin flying towards a mountain. Once it hit the mountain side, it turned into a puff of smoke. Meanwhile, Will and Taranee were hitting the final griffin with a combined blast of their powers. Once it hit, the griffin was stunned as it tried to fly away. But then Sho held it in place with his telekinetic powers, giving Hay Lin the time she needed to suck it up in a twister and sent it fling at Will and Angelo, who were ready with a combined blast of lightning, blowing the griffin into smoke.

"Well, that was easy.", Cornelia said.

"Targas must of thought that bigger was better.", Will replied.

"Guess he was wrong.", Ricky said as landed on the mountain ledge.

"And we get done, just when school ends.", Taranee said as she checked her watch.

"Cool!", Angelo said with a smile.

"Totally!", Irma said as she and Angelo gave each other a high-five, earning a stern look from Taranee.

"Some of us like going to school!", Taranee said as she had her hands on her hips.

"So do we.", Angelo said.

"It's just sometimes, we like a little break from it.", Irma said with a smile.

"Oh brother.", Will said as she opened a fold for Earth. "Let's go guys."

Once through the fold, they saw that they were at the Vanders home, where John Vanders was along with Lione Cook and Tom Lair watching Sports Center.

"I take it you all had to go off world.", Tom said.

"Yeah, but we only had to fight three Shadow Creatures.", Irma said as Will and Angelo changed themselves and the others back to normal.

"Granted they were three very large griffins.", Taranee replied.

"Griffins?", Lione asked.

"Yes, griffins.", Scott said. "We were just as surprised."

Just then, the kid's Astral Drops came walking ino the living room. The kids then walked up to their Drops and absorbed them back into themselves and took in all the memories they had.

"Hey, Uriah got detention again.", Hay Lin said.

"Why am I not surprised at that?", Irma questioned. "Well at least that's all that happened to day."

"I'm still not going to get used to that.", Tom said.

"You should of seen it when Nerissa turned one of Will's Astral Drops against us.", Irma said.

"Really now?", Angelo questioned as he looked at Will.

"That was a long time ago.", Will said. "And I for one don't want to recall it. Besides, we have to go to work."

"Notice how quick she was to change the subject.", Tommy whispered to Cornelia.

"I heard that!", Will said as she headed downstairs.

After having their laugh, they all headed to the their jobs. The boys headed to the Silver Dragon, with Hay Lin, while other girls caught the bus that was heading to the mall, where they worked. Taranee and Will worked at a book store, while Irma worked at a music store. Cornelia worked at a clothing store, which made her as happy as they come, seeing as she got a discount on anything she bought. That and she got to help people who were "fashioned challenged", as she put it.

Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm, Targas was watching them from his many viewing screens he had set up. For the last few months he has been sending all kinds of Shadow Creatures to test the limits of the Guardians and Defenders. And each time they beat whatever he sent at them.

"Enjoy your victories while you came kiddies.", Targas said as he watched them. "Soon you will be at my mecry! For I'm going to use my power to make you all to weak to fight me. And when that happens, I take the Heart of Kandrakar and the Star Heart and take over Kandrakar!"

Targas then let his laughter echo throughout his palace, thinking victory was in his hands.

**A/N: Well, after all the Shadow Creatures Targas sent to fight our heroes, he decides to make them to weak to fight back. Will they be able to defeat Targas, or will his plan to weaken them work and defeat W.I.T.C.H. & S.T.A.R.S.?**

**Please review.**


	3. 3: No Tip, Payback, & Trouble Arises

**Chapter 3:**

"I can't believe they actually did this.", Angelo said as he walked through the mall. "What did Hay Lin tell me? Oh yeah! They'd be in the Food Court."

And sure enough, there they were. Will, Irma, Taranee and Cornelia sitting in the Food Court waiting for their food. But once they saw Angelo walking up to them, they all let out a sad groan.

"And I'm happy to see you all too.", Angelo said as he sat their food on the table. "Let me guess, you were hoping it was one of your boyfriends that was coming here."

Seeing as the girls said nothing, Angelo knew he was right.

"Girls. Mondays are my days for deliveries.", Angelo said. "Well, they're Tommy's days too, but he's way across town, making a delivery."

"So why didn't you let him do this delivery?", Cornelia complained.

"Because he was gone when this one was made.", Angelo said as he pulled out the bill. "And you all owe me a grand total of, $20.00."

The girls then gave Angelo five bucks a piece, seeing as their meals were that much a piece.

"This is it?", Angelo asked.

"What else is there?", Irma asked.

"How about my tip!", Angelo said looking at the girls.

"Here's a tip. Don't wear white after Labor Day.", Cornelia said getting a laugh out of the girls.

"Okay.", Angelo said as he began to walk away. "I'm going to remember this. Cheat me out of a tip! Cheap stakes!"

"He's not really gping to get any payback on us is he?", Taranee asked Will.

"I hate to say it, but yeah.", Will said. "He will."

"Yeah right.", Irma laughed. "I'd like o see him try."

"Be careful what you wish for, Irma.", Will said before she bit into her egg roll. "You just might get it."

_Moment later, at the Silver Dragon..._

"Your girlfriends are cheap!", Angelo said to the guys.

"Did we miss something?", Sho asked.

"I delivered the girl's orders.", Angelo said as he put his coat away. "And ahead of time I might add. They pay for their meals, but don't give me a tip!"

"Not even Taranee?", Ricky questioned.

"Not even her!", Angelo said. "So, be forewarned. I will get my payback on them!"

"This won't end well.", Sho said.

"They should of paid him his tip.", Hay Lin said. "I've had my share of people who didn't give me a tip."

"Did it suck that bad?", Scott asked.

"Totally.", Hay Lin said as she put a few dishes on her serving tray. "And some of them try to find all kinds of ways to get out of giving tips."

"I still say this won't end well.", Sho said as he went back to serving food, along with Ricky.

"Either way, we may get a laugh out of it.", Ricky said as they headed out into the dining area of the restaurant.

For the rest of the night, Angelo and Tommy did deliveries, while Scott bussed tables, and Sho, Ricky, and Hay Lin served the food. Soon it was time to close up, and the boys waisted no time in cleaning the place up.

"So, what are you going to do to the girls?", Hay Lin asked as she and Angelo were walking towards the entrance of the restaurant.

"Nothing bad", Angelo said before giving Hay Lin a kiss. "See you tomorrow."

"See ya.", Hay Lin said happily before locking the doors and heading to bed.

The next mourning, Angelo was awaken by the sound of his alarm clock. He turned it off and let out a yawn while stretching. He then got his shower, and got dressed. He then left for school along with the other Defenders. Once at school, the guys parked their motorcycles and headed into the school.

"So, what are you going to do to the girls?", Ricky asked. as they made their way down the halls of the school.

"Don't know yet.", Angelo said as they turned a corner. "I have to think about this one. I don't want it to be to much, yet not to little. I want it to be just right."

"You do know that if you go through with this, they'll try and get you back.", Scott said as they neared the girls.

"They'll try.", Angelo said as he walked up Hay Lin. "Good mourning, Ms. Lin."

"Good mourning, Mr. Vanders.", Hay Lin said with bright smile before giving him a kiss.

"Good mourning, senorita.", Tommy said to Cornelia as he grabbed her and dipped her romantically.

"And good mourning to you, Mr. Fernandez.", Cornelia said as Tommy pulled her back up and kissed her.

"Hello, my little Fire Nymph.", Ricky said before kissing Taranee.

"I never get tired of hearing you call me that.", Taranee said as she playfully ruffled Ricky's hair.

"Good mourning, Sho.", Will said happily before grabbing onto his arm.

"Good mourning, Will.", Sho said before he leaned down and gave Will a kiss.

"Good mourning, beautiful!", Scott said as he wrapped him arms around Irma from behind.

"Good mourning to you too.", Irma said as Scott leaned down and kissed her.

"Did you guys hear?", Cornelia asked as she pulled out a newspaper from her backpack. "Vance Micheal Justin is performing two towns over, next Friday!"

"No way!", Irma said as she grabbed the paper from Cornelia. "We so have to go!"

"And guess what?", Cornelia said as Irma handed the paper to Taranee. "Today is the last day the local radios station will be giving away front row tickets to the show!"

"It says here that there are only five tickets left.", Taranee said. "It also says that during the day, they'll be calling random cell phones and asking who ever answers the call a question."

"And whoever answers it will get a ticket?", Will asked.

"One or two.", Taranee replied. "It depend on what time it is."

"We won! We won! We won!"

Everyone looked down the hall to see Bess and Courtney Grumper jumping up and down happily.

"What are they so cheerful about?", Will questioned.

"Who knows.", Ricky said as Bess and Courtney walked down the halls happily.

"We got two tickets!", they sang happily as their heads bopped side to side. "We got two tickets!"

"Two tickets to what?", Irma asked fearing the worst.

"Duh! Two of the five ticket, to the VMJ concert.", Bess said. "The radio station just dialed a random number that turned out to be mine!"

"And I answered the question they asked!", Courtney added. "And now we're going to the concert!"

"And then there were three.", Sho said as the Grumper Sisters skipped off happily.

"We need a radio!", Cornelia said. "Who has a radio?"

"Mines at home.", Tommy said. "Sorry."

"Teacher took mine.", Ricky said.

"I have to get mine fixed.", Sho said.

"Mine's just plain old busted.", Scott said.

"Well, this just sucks!", Irma said as she folded her arms across her chest. "Where are we gonna find a radio now?"

Just then the girls heard someone whistle a tune. They turned to see Angelo whistling while pulling out a small portable radio with headphones.

"Angelo.", Irma said walking up to Angelo and nudging him on his arm. "Buddy. Think you can let us know when they're gonna call a random cell phone?"

Angelo then looked at Irma and then at Will, Taranee and Cornelia who were flashing their best smiles. Angelo just simply turned to Hay Lin and...

"Hay Lin.", Angelo said to his girlfriend. "Can you please tell Lady Loudmouth, that I will not help her or her three non-tipping friends get the last three tickets for the VMJ concert."

'And it starts.', Scott said to the guys telepathicly getting some grins from them.

"Irma. Angelo says that he will not help you or your three non-tipping friends get the last three tickets for the VMJ concert.", Hay Lin said with a grin, playing along.

"Aw, come on!", Taranee said. "Please."

"Please tell Taranee I said no.", Angelo said to Hay Lin.

"He says no.", Hay Lin said to Taranee.

"Well, you can tell Angelo that if he doesn't help us, we'll shall have sweet revenge on him!", Cornelia said to Hay Lin.

"Cornelia says that if you doesn't help them, they shall have sweet revenge on you.", Hay Lin said to Angelo.

Angelo then whispered something into Hay Lin's ear.

"Angelo says that if you four had given him his tip last night, he'd be happy to help you today.", Hay Lin said.

Hay Lin then saw a scowl on Will's face. Angelo then whispered something else in Hay Lin's ear surprising her.

"You're good.", Hay Lin said. "And you aren't even looking at her."

"I know her to well.", Angelo said.

"Will.", Hay Lin said getting Will's attention. "Angelo says to wipe that scowl of your face, cause it doesn't scare him."

Will then had a look of surprise and then turned away from Angelo. Just then the bell rang letting the students know it was time to head to homeroom.

"Shall we?", Angelo said as he held out his arm for Hay Lin.

"Yes we shall.", Hay Lin said as she grabbed on to Angelo's arm as they made their way to their homeroom.

"So, are you gonna help them win the tickets?", Hay Lin asked as they took their seats.

"Don't you wanna go?", Angelo asked.

"Well, yeah.", Hay Lin said. "But, my parent won't let me go alone. And this was before they found out about me being a Guardian."

"But what if I were to go with you?", Angelo questioned.

"But you don't like VMJ's music.", Hay Lin said.

"True. I'm not one of his biggest fans.", Angelo said. "But, you're just as big a fan as the girls. Only you don't go all crazy for him like Corny and Irma do sometimes. So, I'm willing to go with you to put your parent's mind at ease."

Hay Lin then reached over and hugged Angelo while giving him a kiss on his cheek.

"You're so sweet!", Hay Lin said happily.

"Don't get to excited.", Angelo said as Hay Lin settled down. "They have to call us first."

"Oh yeah.", Hay Lin said. "And there are a lot of cell phones out there."

Later that afternoon, during lunch girls had their cell phones on hoping that they would be the lucky girl to get the phone call from the radio station. Even some of the girls that had boyfriends, had their boyfriend's cell phones on. Heck most of the female students had their radios on just in case.

"I hope I get the call.", a girl said.

"I can see it now.", another girl said in a dreamy voice. "Front row, while Vance Micheal Justin plays one of his songs. It'll be just perfect!"

"Okay folks.", the DJ said over the radio. "It's time to dial the next number.

Suddenly, a cell phone rang.

"Let's just hope that this person will answer their cell phone. "The DJ laughed as the cell phone rang."

"H-hello?", a girl's voice questioned.

"That's Alchemy!", Cornelia said. "No way!"

"Hello!", the DJ said. "And who am I talking to?"

"A-Alchemy. Alchemy Ethel.", Alchemy said over the phone.

"Well, Ms. Ethel. You know the rules.", the DJ said. "All you have to do is answer this one question and you'll get one of the three tickets to the VMJ concert! Are you ready?"

"I think so.", Alchemy said.

"Well here we go!", the DJ said. "The tomato! Is it a fruit or vegetable?"

"Oh! I know this!", Alchemy said. "It's a fruit!"

"Are you sure?", the DJ asked.

"Positive!", Alchemy said.

"Well, Alchemy.", the DJ said. "You. Are. Correct!"

"Aaaaaaaaaahh!", Alchemy screamed while jumping up and down. "I won! I won! I won! I won!"

"Yes you have!", the DJ said. "Now, all you have to do is be at Heatherfield Radio Station before five o'clock next Friday and you along with the other four winners will be heading to the concert. And be sure to have a picture ID."

"I'll be there!", Alchemy said before the DJ hung up the phone.

Just then they heard a gong sound over the radio,

"Well folks, that sound means that it's time for the double giveaway.", the DJ announced. "Which means that the next person that calls has a chance to win not one but both of the last two tickets!"

"What?", just about all the girls in the school yelled.

"And here we go!", the DJ said as he dialed a number.

Meanwhile, Hay Lin and Angelo were eating outside, listening on Angelo's mini-radio when Hay Lin's cell phone began to ring.

"You don't think it's...?", Hay Lin began to ask.

"Only one way to find out.", Angelo said.

"Hello?", Hay Lin said as she answered the phone.

"Hello, little lady!", the DJ said over the phone. "This is DJ Mike! May I ask who I'm talking to?"

"Hay Lin.", Hay Lin replied.

"Well Hay Lin, are you ready to try and win not one but both of the last two tickets to the Vance Micheal Justin concert?", DJ Mike questioned. "And like the last person, who won the first two tickets, someone can help you answer the question."

"Um... sure.", Hay Lin said before holding onto Angelo's hand.

"Here's the question.", DJ Mike said. "Can you name one of the few NFL teams that have won five Super Bowl Championships?"

_Back in the lunch hall..._

"And it's over.", Ricky said.

"How?", Taranee questioned. "Hay Lin's not a football fan."

"But Angelo is.", Sho said.

"Aw, crap!", Irma yelled.

_Back outside..._

"I know this one!", Angelo said.

Angelo then whispered something in Hay Lin's ear.

"Are you sure?", Hay Lin asked Angelo.

"Yes I am.", Angelo said.

"You answer, Hay Lin.", DJ Mike said over the phone.

"The Dallas Cowboys.", Hay Lin said.

"Are you sure?", DJ Mike asked.

"If my boyfriend says it it's them, then I believe him.", Hay Lin said.

"Well, Hay Lin.", DJ Mike said. "Your boyfriend... is correct! You have won the last two tickets to the VMJ concert!"

"Cool!", Hay Lin said.

"Now like the other three winners, all you have to do is be at Heatherfield Radio Station before five o'clock, with a photo ID, next Friday and you, along with whoever you pick, will be going to the concert on a tour bus.", DJ Mike said.

"Thanks.", Hay Lin said..

"So who are you taking, with you, Hay Lin?", DJ Mike asked.

"My boyfriend.", Hay Lin said happily. "For it was he who gave me the answer. That and he'd say he go with me so my parents will let me go."

"Now that's love people.", DJ Mike said. "And I got to give it up to your parents for taking your safety in account. I hope you and your boyfriend have a good time next Friday

"Thank you very much.", Hay Lin said before hanging up her cell phone.

"And that people is the end of the contest.", DJ Mike said over the radio. "It's been a long two weeks but all the tickets are now gone. Have a good day."

"So how do you think the girls are taking this?", Angelo asked Hay Lin.

"They'll be okay.", Hay Lin said. "Upset that they didn't get the tickets, but okay,"

"They can't be to upset.", Angelo said as they went back inside to empty their trays. "You won the tickets fair and square. They should be happy for you."

"Oh, I'm not worried about me.", Hay Lin said. "Remember, it was you who helped me win."

"And I did it with great pleasure.", Angelo said with a grin. "I got to help you go to the concert, and in a way get even with them."

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. Hay Lin and Angelo then gave each other a quick kiss before splitting off to their next classes. Once she got to her next class, Hay Lin sat next to Ricky who was going through his backpack.

"I know you must be happy.", Ricky said as he pulled out his textbook.

"A little.", Hay Lin said. "How are the girls taking it?"

"Well, Taranee and Will are cool about it.", Ricky said. "Irma and Cornelia are too. But... still wish they had won the tickets."

"Figures.", Hay Lin said as the teacher came into the room. "Maybe I'll be able to get the girls something at the concert.", Hay Lin pondered.

"Worth a try.", Ricky said.

"Alright class.", the teacher said getting the student's attention. "Please turn your books to page 104, to begin our lesson."

"Another day of History class.", Ricky said. "Oh joy."

Hay Lin let out a small giggle before opening her book. Elsewhere Angelo was in Gym class with Tommy, Irma, and Will. As everybody was in their gym clothes, they sitting on the bleachers waiting for the teacher to come and start class.

"So how does Hay Lin feel about winning the tickets?", Tommy asked Angelo.

"She's pretty happy about it.", Angelo said.

"Are you really going to go with her?"

"It's the only way her parents will let her go."

Just then Will and Irma came walking by them.

"Look, Will!", Irma said in a false excited tone. "It's Mr. I-know-football!"

"You're right, Irma!", Will said doing the same thing. "To think we're in his presents."

"Aw. Are you two sad you won't get to see VMJ?", Angelo teased as he talked to them like they were babies. "That's to bad."

"Oh you're so funny!", Irma said as she sat next to Ricky, while Will sat next to Angelo. "You're just lucky we're friends."

"And I cherish that friendship.", Angelo said with a smile.

Just then the gym teacher blew his whistle getting the students attention.

"Okay, kids! Let's run some laps!", the teacher said getting some moans out of the students. "Quit moaning and move it!"

"Why did they have to hire a former Drill Sergent as our gym teacher?", Will questioned as they ran around the gym.

"They have a sick sense of humor that's why!", Tommy said.

"I hate to say it, but I'd rather be fighting a Shadow Creature right now.", Irma said.

"Be careful what you wish for.", Angelo said as they made a lap.

Meanwhile, in the Shadow Realm, Targas was spying on the for as they were running laps.

"Yes, Water Guardian.", he said as he stood up from his throne. "Be careful what you wise for."

Targas then walked towards a pool of dark purple ooze and shot a thing of energy into it. Suddenly, globs of the ooze came out of the pool and took human form. A smirk came to the face of Targas.

"For you just might get it.", Targas said as he walked up to one of his veiwing screens. "Now let's see. Where can I sent you Shadow Creatures this time?"

Targas then began to press a few buttons on the mini-computer that was on his left wrist that he used to control his viewing screens.

"It's amazing what you can do with this Earth technology.", Targas said with a sinister smile. "I just may steal some more tech from this Simultech place again. Ah! Here we go! The home village of the Passling who helps those kids! Perfect!"

Targas then turned to look at his Shadow Creatures. A smile then came to his face.

"And this is when I'll put my plans into action.", Targas said as he opened a fold to Metamoor. "Come with me, my soilders! We have history to make!"

Targas then made his way through the fold with his Shadow Creatures following him. Back on Earth, after school, the guys and girls were at the Defender's home doing their homework as fast as they could just in case they had to go fight any Shadow Creatures.

"And with Math done, I have History next.", Ricky said as he pulled out his history homework.

"Stupid Biology!", Tommy said. "Why is it the older we get, the harder the school work gets?"

"Because we need to know this stuff for the real world.", Sho said.

"I could do without the Math.", Will said.

"I could do without school period!", Irma said. "School was more fun when I was a kid!"

"I hear you there.", Ricky said. "No homework. But plenty of playtime!"

"Not much responsibilities.", Scott said.

"No going to different world to fight who knows what.", Taranee said.

"Or having to worry about some crazy, power hungry prince or rouge warriors of Kandrakar coming after us.", Cornelia said.

"Just playing with friends and having fun!", Hay Lin said happily.

"Let's all agree that we all miss being kids and leave it at that.", Angelo said.

"Agreed!", they all said before laughing.

An hour later, they were finished with their homework and were ready to watch some TV when suddenly, a fold opened with Blunk running out of it.

"Blunk?", Irma questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Come quick!", Blunk said. "Strange creatures at Blunk's home scaring friends!"

"Are they black with yellow eyes?", Ricky asked.

"Uh-huh!", Blunk said with a nod. "They jump in shadows and come out of other shadows!"

"Shadow Creatures!", Will said as she and the others stood up.

"This Targas guy just won't quit!", Tommy said.

"Let's just hurry and get this over with.", Taranee said.

"Guardians...", Will said as she held up the Heart of Kandrakar.

"Defenders...", Angelo said as he held up his right wrist the wore the Star Heart.

"Unite!", they both shouted.

**A/N: Looks like Targas is at it again! Only now he's attacking Blunk's village! That's cold! Wonder what kind of Shadow Creatures our heroes are going to fight this time. Either way, they have a job to do.**

**Please review.**


	4. 4: Meeting Targas & Little Defenders

**Chapter 4:**

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then floated in the air as they began to transform into their Guardian forms. At the same time, beams of energy hit each of the boys as they were covered in their element. Scott was covered in fire, Tommy was in a small twister, Angelo was in a thing of lightning, Ricky was in a thing of ice and water, and Sho was in a twister of the dust in the room.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms.

Scott- "Fire!"

Tommy- "Air!"

Angelo- "Quintessence!"

Ricky- "Water!"

Sho- "Earth!"

The elements then faded away to show the boys in their Defender forms. They all then went through the fold Blunk opened to see that they were in Blunk's village where Passlings were running away from Shadow Creatures that looked like people.

"These kind again?", Cornelia questioned. "Targas must be running out of ideas."

"And there's only five of them.", Hay Lin said. "There should be more."

"Either way, we got a job to do.", Will said as she blasted on with a bolt of lightning.

"Time to clean house!", Scott said as he hit one with a fireball.

Hay Lin then sent one flying spinning high into the air. Seeing this, Ricky blasted it with a beam of ice freezing it before it hit the ground. Once it hit the ground, it shattered leaving a puff of smoke.

"Now that's teamwork!", Ricky said as he and Hay Lin high-fived each other.

"Yeah!", Hay Lin said smiling.

"And then there were two.", Angelo said as he turned to face the two that were left.

The two Shadow Creatures then grew wings and took to the air.

"Oh no you don't!", Tommy said as they all flew after them.

Scott was about to blast one of them with a fireball when Taranee stopped him.

"Scott, wait!", Taranee said. "Let's follow them!"

"Taranee's right!", Angelo said. "They may lead us to Targas!"

"Then we can end this once and for all!", Will said.

"I'm all for that!", Cornelia said as they continued to follow the two Shadow Creatures.

Soon they were flying over a beach where they saw a man with black hair and red eyes dressed in a gray robe.

"I'm guessing that's Targas!", Sho said as they saw the two Shadow Creatures land in front of the man and bow to him.

"I think you're right.", Hay Lin said as they got closer to the man.

"Be careful everyone.", Will said as they closed in on the man. "If it is Targas, who knows what he has up his sleeve!"

As they were getting closer to him, Targas had absorbed the Shadow Creatures into himself.

"So you are the Guardians and Defenders.", Targas said as they landed in front of him. "Just as young as the ones who captured me five hundred years ago."

"Then you should know what happens next!", Scott said.

"Do I?", Targas questioned with a smirk.

"Yeah!", Irma said. "We kick your butt for all of those late night fights!"

"And kick it good!", Cornelia said.

"As fun as that sounds, I'm afraid I have other plans!", Targas as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly, ten staffs rose up out of the sand surrounding the Guardians and Defenders! Each staff had a purple, glowing gem on top of them.

"And now Warriors of Kandrakar, I end this!", Targas laughed as he raised his hands. "Times ten!"

Before they knew it, the Guardians and Defenders were being blasted by beams of energy from the gems on top of the staffs. The blast were so powerful that they dropped to their hands and knees in pain. Seeing this, Targas let out a sinister laugh.

"Soon you fools shall be at my mercy!", Targas said. "Then I shall take your powers and destroy you all!"

"You want power?", Angelo snapped as he and Will stood on their knees. "Then take this!"

Angelo and Will then combined their powers to form a large ball of lightning and fired it as Targas, sending him flying backwards. The blast also knocked over the staffs making the beams of energy stop.

"What the heck was that?", Ricky asked as he slowly got to his feet.

"I have no idea.", Taranee said as Ricky was helping her up. "But the blast from Angelo and Will's attack knocked over the staffs."

"Allowing us to get Targas!", Irma said as they turned towards Targas, who was getting to his feet.

"Blast!", Targas snapped. "I was so close!"

"Close only counts in horseshoes!", Scott said.

Targas looked to see the Guardians and Defenders standing before him.

"Nothing happened?", Targas questioned getting upset. "I needed more time!"

"More time for what?", Sho asked. "Talk!"

"You may of survived this time, Warriors of Kandrkar!", Targas yelled as he opened a fold. "But next time, you won't be so lucky!"

Targas held out his hands and the gems that were on the staffs came to him. Targas then released a blinding flash of light making the Guardians and Defenders cover their eyes. He then jumped through the fold before the light faded. The fold close the second he went through it.

"He knows when to book.", Ricky said.

"Well, at least Blunk and he people are safe.", Hay Lin said.

"Let's go see if any one needs any help.", Will said.

They then flew back to Blunk's village to help the wounded. After helping the Passlings which took a couple of hours, they headed back home, where it was night. Once home the girls gathered their stuff and were driven home by the guys on their motorcycles. All except Hay Lin who lived next door. Angelo just walked her home.

_**Angelo & Hay Lin**_

"Well, today was odd.", Angelo said with a grin. "I just wish I knew what Targas was trying to do with those staffs."

"Maybe take our powers.", Hay Lin suggested. "He did say that was what he wanted."

"True.", Angelo said. "But what was with the "Times ten" part he was talking about?"

"Maybe we can ask the Oracle tomorrow, seeing as it's the beginning of a three day weekend.", Hay Lin suggested.

"No need for all of us to go.", Angelo said. "I'll go and let you all know what he tells me."

"I guess so.", Hay Lin said before yawning. "I didn't know I was that tired."

"You and me both.", Angelo said before yawning himself. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Angelo then gave Hay Lin a kiss before she went inside.

"Goodnight.", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"Goodnight.", Angelo said before crossing the street.

_**Sho & Will**_

"I'm going to blast Targas the next time I see him!", Will said as they stood at the door of her apartment home.

"We all want a piece of him, Will.", Sho said with a grin. "And relax. We'll get him. We always stop the villain."

"I know.", Will said. "It's just that the more he's out there, the more damage he can do with his Shadow Creatures! Which means that more innocent beings will get hurt!"

"That's what I love about you, Will.", Sho said as he wrapped his arms around Will. "You care more for others than yourself."

"Thanks.", Will said with a blush. "But we all do that."

"True, but I still love that about you.", Sho said before he kissed Will.

"Sweet-talker.", Will said before returning the kiss.

After saying their goodbyes, Will went inside her home while Sho headed down the hall and into the elevator. He then left the building and headed home. After taking a shower, Will got dressed in her pajamas and got in bed. Before she knew it she was asleep.

_**Scott & Irma**_

As they made their way to the front door of her home, Scott looked at Irma as she let out a loud yawn.

"I take it that you're going straight to bed, huh?", Scott asked.

"Oh yeah!", Irma said. "My bed is calling my name. And the fact that Chris is over one of his friend's place for the night makes it even better!"

"Don't sleep to late now!", Scott said. "Remember, we have a three day weekend."

"Three days of no school!", Irma cheered. "It was so worth it to do our homework today, instead of waiting until Sunday to rush and do it all."

"I couldn't agree more.", Scott said as they stood at the front door of Irma's home. "Goodnight, Irma."

"Goodnight, Scott.", Irma said before they shared a kiss.

After their kiss, Irma went inside and got ready for bed, while Scott headed home.

_**Ricky & Taranee**_

"So any plans for tomorrow?", Ricky asked Taranee as they stood at the door to her home.

"Maybe.", Taranee said. "How about you?"

"No idea.", Ricky said. "I do plan on doing a bit of working out in the morning. After that, I got nothing."

"Well, we'll just have to do something about that.", Taranee said as she wrapped her arms around Ricky's neck.

"I believe you're right.", Ricky said as he wrapped his arms around Taranee's waist.

They then shared a loving kiss before Ricky had to head home. As their kiss ended, they stared into each others eyes smiling.

"Goodnight, my Little Fire Nymph.", Ricky said.

"Goodnight, Ricky.", Taranee said before they kissed agian.

Afterwards Ricky headed home, as Taranee went inside, where her mom, Theresa, was sitting on the couch watching TV. Theresa turned to see Taranee with a happy look on her face.

"I take it that you and Ricky had a good time today.", Theresa said with a smile.

"Yeah.", Taranee said with a happy sigh. "So how was your day, mom?"

"Tiring.", Theresa said with a sigh. "I didn't know Heatherfield had so many speeders! I sentenced so many people to Community Service, that there's gong to be a lot of work done around the city. Thank the Lord I have the next three days off!"

"That's nice.", Taranee said as she headed upstairs. "I'm heading for bed. Goodnight, mom!"

"Goodnight!", Theresa said as she went back to watching TV.

As Taranee made her way to her room, she noticed that Peter wasn't in his room.

'He must be with his friends or on a date with Cassidy.', she thought as she went into the bathroom.

Taranee then took a shower and got dressed for bed. She then went into her bedroom and got in bed.

"Boy am I tired.", Taranee said before drifting off to sleep.

_**Tommy & Cornelia**_

"I'm going to sleep good tonight!", Cornelia said as they stood at the door of her apartment. "And since Lillian is over a friends place for the night, that sleep is going to be even better!"

"Well, I'm glad you're happy.", Tommy said as he spun her around.

"Well, a girl does need her beauty sleep.", Cornelia said with a grin.

"Ah, but you're still a beauty no matter what.", Tommy said as he pulled Cornelia close.

"Flattery will get you everything, Mr. Fernandez.", Cornelia said as she looked Tommy in the eye.

"Will it now, Ms. Hale?", Tommy questioned as their faces got closer together.

"Yes. It will.", Cornelia said as they kissed.

Afterwards, Cornelia went into her home and Tommy headed home. Once inside, Cornelia took a shower and headed for bed. Once she hit the pillow, she was asleep within minutes.

_**The Boys**_

Once they got home, each at different times, the boys took their showers and hit the sack each happy to get some sleep. In the Shadow Realm, Targas was furious that his plan didn't work!

"Blasted little brats!", Targas yelled as he blasted a hold in the wall of his Throne Room. "I was so close to getting the Star Heart and Heart of Kandrakar! And now they'll be ready for that attack next time! If only it work as I had planned!"

Targas then looked out of the corner of his eye to see the gems, that he used in his plan earlier, were glowing.

"What's this?", Targas said as he walked up to the table they were sitting on.

Targas then saw that they were pulsating with power. Targas picked up one and felt the pulsating of energy in it. A sinister smile came to his face as he held the gem.

"Maybe it did work after all.", Targas said before his laughter echoed through the halls of his palace.

_The next morning..._

_**Sho Ling**_

Sho slowly sat up as he woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. As he reached for the snooze button, he noticed that he couldn't reach the clock for some reason.

"Why can't I reach the stupid... Whoa!", he yell as he fell of the bed trying to reach for his clock.

Sho then got to his feet and walked towards the clock only to bump into the stand it was on.

"What the heck?", Sho said as he looked at his hands. "What happened to my hands?"

Sho then realised they his voice was different.

"What happened to my voice?", he said as he began to walk towards his mirror only to trip.

Sho looked back to see that his sleeping pants were longer.

"What happened to my pants?", Sho questioned as he got up and walked in front of his mirror. "What happened to me?"

Sho saw that he wasn't hus teenage self, but a little kid!

"What the heck happen?"

_**Scott O'Flannery**_

"I slept good!", Scott said as he jumped out of bed which was a lot farther. "Whoa! Why is my bed taller all of a sudden? And what's with my voice?"

"What the...?", Scott questioned before looking in his mirror to see a little boy. "What the heck?"

_**Tommy Fernandez**_

"Why is my bed bigger than it was last night?", Tommy asked himself as he looked down at himself. "What happened to me?"

Tommy then got out of bed and went to his mirror as best he could, with his now bigger clothes.

"Oh this isn't good!", he said as he saw a child-like version of himself.

_**Ricky Smith**_

"Whoa!", Ricky yelled as he rolled out of bed. "I've got to stop doing that. Why is my bed so high? What happened to my voice?"

Ricky then looked at himself in the mirror that was next to his bed.

"Whoa!", Ricky yelled as he jumped back at the sight of a little boy where he stood. "How the heck did this happen?"

_**Angelo Vanders**_

"Aw, snap!", Angelo said as he looked at his reflection of himself in the mirror, that was of a little boy. "This is just great. Wait! The guys!"

Pulling his sleeping pants up, Angelo ran for his door and opened it as he stepped out of his room, the other Defenders stepped out of their room. They then saw that they all were the same.

"Well it's safe to say that we're all in the same boat.", Sho said.

"Yep.", the others said.

"You don't think the girls are like us too?", Scott questioned. "Do you?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if they were.", Tommy said.

"Boys?"

The boys turned around to see Angelo's Uncle John standing there looking down at them.

"What the heck happen to you boys?", John questioned.

"My guess is that ring of staffs Targas attacked us with, did this.", Angelo said.

"What the heck?"

Everybody looked to see Cassidy, who was now staying with them, with a shocked look on her face.

"What the heck happened to you guys?", Cassidy asked.

"It's a long story, Cassidy.", Tommy said.

"One we'd rather wait until the girls get here before telling.", Scott said.

"But right now, we need some clothes!", Tommy said.

"Do you still have any of my old clothed from when I was a kid, Uncle J?", Angelo asked his uncle.

"Y-y-yeah.", John said. "I'll go get some from the storage room."

"I just hope the girls don't freak out to much when they wake up.", Ricky said as they waited in the hallway for John to come back with some clothes.

**A/N: Well, this is a strange turn of events! The Defenders are now kids! And if they're like this, then, the girls must be the same way! How will they react to it? What will they do? And if Targas finds out, will he try and go after them? And how are they going to turn back to normal?**

**Please review.**


	5. 5: Litttle Guardians & Phone Calls

**Chapter 5:**

_**Vandom Residents**_

"Time to wake up, Will!", Susan Vandom called out to her daughter from the kitchen.

"Aw, man.", Will groaned as she woke up. "What's up with my voice? Don't tell me I'm sick! Me and Sho are going to the movies today!"

"I know you're awake, Will!", Susan said. "I fixed pancakes and bacon!"

"Coming, mom!", Will called out.

"Are you sick, Will?", Susan asked as she walked into the her daughter's room.

"I might be.", Will said.

Susan then saw that Will was curled up under her covers.

"You must be sick, seeing as you're curled up under your covers.", Susan said.

"I'm not curled up.", Will said.

"Yes you are.", Susan said.

"Am not!"

"Are to!"

"Am not!"

"Are to!", Susan said as she pulled back Will's covers. "Aaaaaaaah!"

"What? What is it?", Will asked as she sat up quickly.

Susan looked down at her daughter in shock not knowing what to think.

"Mom? What's wrong?", Will asked her mom. "And why are you so tall?"

"W-W-Will.", Susan said as she looked down at her daughter. "I want you to calm down."

"Okay.", Will said as she looked up other mother with a raised eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Susan then bent down and picked Will up. Seeing this surprised Will big time.

"Whoa", Will said as her mom held her. "When did you get so strong?"

"It's not me, baby.", Susan said with a worried look. "It's you."

"What do you mean?", Will asked getting a bit scared.

Susan then walked in front of the mirror, in Will's room. Will then got a good look of herself. She saw her mother holding a little red-headed girl. When Will saw this she could do only one thing.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!"

Just then, the phone in Will's bedroom rang. Susan sat a shocked and scared Will on her bed and answered the phone.

"Hello.", Susan said as she answered the phone.

"Ms. V?", came a child's voice. "It's Angelo!"

"Angelo?", Susan questioned in surprise at his voice. "What happened to your voice?"

"Listen. Does Will look like she's about six years old?", Angelo asked.

"How did you...", Susan began to ask before she figured things out. "Oh no! Not you too!"

"Yeah, me too.", Angelo said. "As well as the guys!"

"Is that Angelo?", Will asked. "Let me talk to him!"

"Here's Will.", Susan said before handing Will the phone. "I'll be right back!"

"Okay.", Will said before talking on the phone. "Angelo? What the heck is going on?"

"Me and the guys have a theory, but we want you and the girls here first.", Angelo said. "Cause if we're kids..."

"Then the others must be too!", Will finished. "I have to call them!"

"Don't worry.", Angelo said. "The guys are already on it. I'm about to call Hay Lin now. Have your mom, bring you here and do it in secret. Targas may be watching!"

"Right!", Will said. "I'll see you in a few!"

Once Will hung up her phone, Susan came into the room with a tote marked: Old Clothes.

"I was saving these for whenever I had another child.", Susan said as she opened it. "I never thought that you would be wearing them again."

"You and me both!", Will said. "But we have to hurry and get to Angelo's so we can figure this all out."

As Will watched her mom go through the tote of old clothes, one thing came to mind.

"I wonder how the other girls are taking all of this."

_**Lair Residents**_

"Irma Lair, you get out of bed right now!", Anna said as she walked into her daughter's room.

Once inside she saw her daughter still in her bed.

"Only one thing left to do.", Anna said as she pulled the covers off her daughter. "Aaaaaaaaah!"

"Who? What? Where?", Irma questioned as she woke up quickly.

"Anna!", Tom yelled as he ran into the room. "What's wrong?"

Tom looked to see his wife pointing towards Irma. Tom then looked at his daughter.

"Irma?", Tom questioned as he walked up to his daughter.

"Hey, dad.", Irma said before yawning. "Boy am I starved!"

Irma was about to get out of bed when she saw her hands.

"What happened to my hands?", Irma questioned. "What happened to my voice?"

"I need you to calm down, Irma.", Tom said as he walked up to his daughter.

"What's going on?", Irma questioned.

Tom then turned Irma to look at the mirror she had near her closet. Irma was shocked to see a child version of herself. One thing came to the Water Guardian's mind at the moment.

"Aaaaaaaaaaah!"

"It'll be okay, sweetie.", Anna said as she sat next to her daughter.

"Are you serious?", Irma questioned as she looked at her mom with a bit of fear in her eyes. "I'm a kid! And to make matters worse. I'm smaller than Chris! I can see him now picking on me, taking my things! My life is now screwed!"

"We'll figure this out, Irma.", Tom said as the phone rang.

"Hello?", Anna said as she answered the phone.

"Ms. Lair.", came a little boy's voice. "It's me... Scott."

"Scott?", Anna questioned. "You sound so different."

"I've kind of gone through a... change.", Scott replied. "Is Irma their?"

"Yes, but she's...", Anna began to say.

"Let me guess.", Scott said. "Rediscovering her youth."

"I'm guessing the same thing happened to you.", Anna said.

"Yeah.", Scott said. "Listen, bring Irma to our place. And do it in secret. The one who did this to us might be watching. And tell Irma not to worry about the girls. The other guys are calling them now."

"Okay.", Anna said. "We'll be there as soon as possible."

"What's going on?", Irma asked her mom as she hung up the phone.

"That was Scott.", Anna said. "He wants us to bring Irma to their place."

"One of us will have to stay here for Chris.", Tom said.

"No we don't.", Anna said. "Chris won't be back until sometime this afternoon. We both can go. But first, let's get you into something that fits, Irma."

"No argument there.", Irma said as she looked down at herself. "I wonder how the others are taking this?"

_**Cook Residents**_

A very groggy Taranee woke sat up in her bed rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

'Boy did I have a good sleep.', Taranee thought to herself as she jumped out of bed. 'Whoa! Didn't mean to jump that far!'

Taranee then made her way towards her door, that she left open.

'That's funny.', Taranee thought to herself as she walked down the hall to the bathroom. I thought I was wearing my pajama shorts and a short-sleeved pajama top. Oh well, must be mistaken.'

As Taranee wa walking down the halls, her brother was walking out of the bathroom.

"Morning, Peter.", Taranee said.

"Morning, sis.", Peter said as they walked by each other.

Peter then stopped in his tracks and turned to look at his sister as she went into the bathroom.

"What the...?", Peter said before running downstairs.

Once downstairs, Peter ran into the kitchen, where his parent were.

"Mom! Dad!", Peter said getting his parent's attention. "Something has happen to Taranee!"

"What do you mean, Peter?", Lione asked as he sat his paper down.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!", came a scream from upstairs.

"Taranee!", Theresa cried as she was the first one up the stairs.

Peter was about to follow, when the phone rang.

"Hello, Cooks residents.", Peter said when he answered the phone.

"Peter! It's me, Ricky."

"What do you want?", Peter said in a annoyed tone.

"I don't have time to fight with you, man!", Ricky said. "Now listen and listen good."

"Taranee!", Theresa called out for her daughter. "Taranee!"

"Mom!", Taranee yelled from with in the bathroom.

Theresa opened the door to see a little African-American girl standing in the middle of the bathroom. But Theresa knew who that little girl was all to well.

"T-T-Taranee?", Theresa questioned as she knelt down to the little girl.

"W-what happened to me?", Taranee questioned with fear in her eyes.

At that moment, Theresa did what any mother would do for their scared child. She picked her daughter up and held her close to herself.

"It's going to be okay, Taranee.", Theresa said as she held her daughter. "Maybe the boys will know what to do."

Taranee just held on to her mother not knowing what to think at the moment. Lione was just as shocked as his wife was to see his daughter as a kid again. But he knew he had to be strong for his daughter.

"Your mother is right, Taranee.", Lione said as he storked his daughter's hair. "Everything will be okay."

A small smile came to Taranee's face as she looked at her father. Just then Peter came running up the stairs.

"Your boyfriend just called.", Peter said getting Taranee's attention.

"Ricky?", Taranee questioned. "Is he okay?"

"I don't know.", Peter said. "He said to bring Taranee over to their place as soon as possible. And to do it in secret, seeing as some guy named Targas might be watching."

"Targas!", Taranee said with a scowl on her face. "I should of figured that he was behind this!"

"Let's get you there as soon as possible!", Theresa said. "But first, let's get you something to wear."

"I wonder how the others are taking all of this.", Taranee said as her mother carried her to her room.

_**Hale Residents**_

Cornelia let out a nice long yawn as she sat up and stretched her arms.

"I slept good last night!", Cornelia said as her vison began to focus. "What's wrong with my voice? I don't feel sick."

Cornelia then pulled back her cover, which was a little harder to do for some reason. She then stepped out of bed only to fall on the floor.

"Ow!", Cornelia said as she rubbed her forehead. "What's going on here!"

Cornelia then noticed that all her stuff was now bigger.

"What's going on here?", she questioned as she tried to walk forward only to trip on her night gown. "Ow! What gives?"

Cornelia then made her way to her mirror to see that she wasn't herself. She touched her face to make sure she wasn't dreaming.

To bad she wasn't.

At that moment, Cornelia did what most people would do in that kind of situation.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Cornelia!", came her fathers voice.

"Dad!", Cornelia called out to her father.

Suddenly, Harold came busting in her room. He then saw his daughter which shocked him big time.

"C-C-Cornelia?", Harold said as ke looked down at his now little girl. "What happened to you?"

"I don't know!", Cornelia said. "Last night I was sixteen, and now I'm... I don't even know how old I am!"

"Harold, what wrong with Cor... Oh my goodness!", Elizabeth shouted as she came into Cornelia's bedroom and saw her daughter in the state she was in. "W-w-what happened?"

Just then Cornelia's phone rang.

"Hello?", Cornelia said s she answered the phone. "Tommy? Is that you?"

"Yes it's me, Cornelia.", Tommy said with is child-like voice. "I take it you're a kid, by the sound of your voice."

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "Wait! You guys too?"

"Yeah.", Tommy said. "Have your parents bring you here a soon as possible.", Tommy said. "And tell them to do it secretly. Cause if it's who we think is behind this, then he might be watching."

"Right.", Cornelia said. "I'll see you then."

"What did, Tommy have to say?", Elizabeth asked as Cornelia hung up the phone.

"He said to bring me to their place.", Cornelia said. "And he said to do it in secret. Someone may be watching."

"Okay. But first, we have to get you into something that fits.", Elizabeth said. "I think you can fit into some of Lillian's clothes. I'm just glad she's over her friends house until later this afternoon."

"You and me both.", Cornelia said. "So, much for a good day."

_**Lin Residents**_

Chen, Joan, and Yan Lin were sitting around the kitchen table eating breakfast waiting for Hay Lin to come down when the phone rang.

"I got it.", Yan Lin said as she got up from her chair to answer the phone. "Lin's residents. How may I help you?"

"Ms. Lin? It's Angelo."

"You sound different, Angelo.", Yan Lin said. "Is everything okay?"

"No it isn't, Ms. Lin.", Angelo said. "I need you to go get Hay Lin and bring her here as soon as possible."

"Why?", Yan LIn asked. "Is something wrong?"

"If I'm right, then she, like the rest of us, might be revisiting her youth.", Angelo said. "Just bring her here. And do it in secret. Please hurry!"

Once Yan Lin hung up the phone, she headed out of the kitchen with his son and daughter-in-law behind her.

"What's wrong, mom.", Chen asked his mother.

"Not sure.", Yan Lin said as they went upstairs. "Angelo said something might be wrong with Hay Lin.

"What do you mean?", Joan asked as they got to the top of the stairs.

"Not sure.", Yan Lin said as they stood at the door to Hay Lin's room. "But we're going to find out."

Chen was the first to open the door and walk in. At first the didn't see anything wrong. But Yan Lin, with her experience as a Guardian, felt something was wrong. She then looked at Hay Lin's bed and saw that the lump under the covers that was supposed to be Hay Lin was smaller than what it should be. Chen and Joan saw this too as they all walked up to the bed. Once at the bed, Joan carefully pulled back the covers to see a six year old Hay Lin. Seeing this surprised them all.

"How did this happen?", Joan questioned.

"No idea.", Yan Lin said. "But Angelo said to bring her over secretly. Which mean that they're being watched."

Just then Hay Lin woke up with a yawn as she sat up. She then noticed that her family was looking down at her.

"Um... good morning everybody.", she said. "Why are you all in my room?"

"Something happened to you, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said.

"What do you mean?", Hay Lin asked.

Chen then picked up Hay Lin, surprising her and carried her over to her mirror.

"Wow, dad!", Hay Lin said with a grin. "You've gotten strong!"

"I wish that were the case, Hay Lin.", Chen said. "But...

Chen then looked in the mirror, which made Hay Lin look in the mirror. And what she saw made her do one thing.

"Aaaaaaaaah!"

"Easy, Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said. as she cupped her daughter's face in her hands. "We'll figure this out. But right now I need you to calm down and relax. Once we get you into something that fits, we're going over to Angelo's. And from there, we'll try to figure something out."

"Okay, Grandma.", Hay Lin said trying to calm herself.

"It'll be okay, Hay Lin.", Joan said as she and Yan Lin went to find something for Hay Lin to wear.

Chen then carried Hay Lin back to her bed and sat on it still holding his daughter.

"I'm scared, dad.", Hay Lin said as her eyes began to water.

"Go ahead and cry, Hay Lin.", Chen said as he held his daughter close. "Just let it all out."

Hay Lin then cried as she buried her face in her father's chest. Hearing Hay Lin was Joan and Yan Lin as they stood outside of the room with something for Hay Lin to wear.

"Poor girl.", Yan Lin said. "And who knows what the others are going through."

"Did you go through something like this when you were a Guardian?", Joan asked.

"No.", Yan Lin said. "This is all new to me. I just hope we can find a way to fix this, before it's to late."

**A/N: Well the girls sort of took it well. Well, how would you react if you woke up and was a kid again? You'd probably freak out too! But the time for freaking out is over. It's time to get down to business and find a way to fix this mess. The only question is how do they do it?**

**Please review.**

**Quick question. How would you react if you were to wake up one mornig and found out that you were a kid again? Pkease tell me in your review.**


	6. 6: Figuring Thngs Out & Ex's Big Laugh

**Chapter 6:**

Soon, all the girls and their families were at the Defender;s home. And seeing as Will lived the farthest away, she and Susan were the last to arrived. Once inside the living room of their home, Susan unwrapped the sheet she had Will in and sat her down with the others. Will then got a good look at the others.

"Hey, Will.", Angelo said as he walked up to her. "I almost forgot what you looked like as a kid."

"This brings back all kinds of memories, huh?", Will said with a grin.

"Doesn't it?", Angelo said smiling. "You want to see Sho?"

Will nodded as Angelo took her hand and guided her to the others who were sitting in a circle talking about how it all happened. Sho looked up to see Angelo with a little red-headed girl and knew it was Will. He then got up and walked up to her.

"Hey... Will.", Sho said.

"Hey... Sho.", Will said with a slight blush.

Sho then hugged Will to give her some comfort. Will welcomed the hug as she returned it. No words were need between the two as they sat with the others, ready to get down to business.

"Okay, we're all here.", Angelo said. "And by now, we've all figured out who's behind all this."

"Targas.", they all said.

"Who's Taragas?", Harold asked.

"An ancient enemy of Kandrakar, from five hundred years ago.", Tommy replied.

"Funny thing is that he was once a powerful warrior, that served Kandrakar.", Irma said.

"But, he betrayed them for power, after he started to use energy from the Shadow Realm.", Hay Lin added.

"But he was defeated by the Guardians and Defenders of that time.", Scott said.

"He was then sealed away in a crystal shell and banished to the Shadow Realm to sleep until we found away to keep his powers away from him.", Cornelia finished.

"So, now he's free and causing you all trouble?", Elizabeth questioned.

"Yep.", Ricky answered.

"But how did he get loose in the first place?", Joan Lin asked.

"Remember that Shadow Gem we split in half, during our fight with Phobos and his three allies", Will asked.

"That's something you don't forget.", Tom replied.

"Well, it turns out that, that particular Shadow Gen was the very thing that kept Targas sealed in his crystal shell.", Sho replied.

"So when we split it in half, he was set free.", Angelo said.

"So, when you stopped one evil, you let one loose by accident.", Theresa said.

"Pretty much.", Hay Lin said.

"Never a dull moment for you all, is it?", Lione asked.

"No.", the kids said.

"So what did he do to turn you all into kids?", Chen questioned.

"Think back.", Yan Lin said. "It had to of been something that he did that you you thought was meant to hurt you instead of change you."

"It had to be when he blasted us with those staffs.", Taranee figured. "Remember what he said before we got blasted?"

"Times ten. If I'm right.", Tommy said.

"Right.", Taranee said. "I'm thinking that's how far back we were going to age. But I don't think it fully worked, cause I look a lot more like I'm six or seven."

"So, that makes me and the guys seven or eight years old.", Angelo said.

"Me too.", Cornelia said raising her hand getting stares from the others. "What?"

"You raised your hand?", Irma questioned making Cornelia blush little. "We're not in school you know."

"Force of habit.", Cornelia said. "How old are the rest of you?"

"Six or seven.", Will, Irma, Taranee, and Hay Lin said.

"How come, Corny gets to be older than us four?", Irma questioned with her arms folded across her chest.

"Because I was born a year before you guys.", Cornelia said. "Duh!"

"You know, yesterday we were all talking about how cool it would be to be kids again.", Sho said getting everybodies attention.

"It's not so cool now that we're living it.", Scott said.

"I guess what they say is true.", Angelo said. "Be careful what you wish for."

"For you just might get it.", Will finished.

"I can't picture myself going to Sheffield like this.", Ricky said.

"Oh my gosh! School! We only got three days to fix this!", Cornelia said.

"Either that or it's back to Kindergarten, for you guys.", Cassidy joked getting some groans from the kids. "Sorry. Trying to lighten the mood."

"Just a hunch.", Susan said getting the kid's attention. "But maybe if you transform, you'll change back to normal. I remember John telling me that works when ever you guys get hurt sometimes."

"We already tried that.", Angelo said. "And for some reason, we can't change."

"You too?", Will questioned. "I tried to change but couldn't either! I can generate some electricity."

"Same with me.", Angelo said.

"Me and Scott can make flames and fireballs.", Taranee said as she and Scott made a small flame each.

"It's not much, but it's something.", Scott said as they put the flames out.

"The best me and Irma can do is some water-balls.", Ricky said as he formed a water-ball.

"That and blow bubbles.", Irma said before blowing a few bubbles. "And control any water around us."

"What about you and Cornelia, Sho?", Will asked.

"We can move rocks and dirt.", Sho said. "Sand it probably easy for us to control too."

"And grow plants very slowly.", Cornelia added. "But that's it. Telekinesis is out of the picture."

"As well as our mind control.", Ricky said.

"We have some of our telepathic powers, but it's pretty weak.", Taranee said.

"Plus we get a slight headache when we use it to long.", Scott said as he rubbed his temples.

"And what about you Hay Lin and Tommy?", Will asked.

"Well, the strongest thing we can do is a powerful gust of wind.", Hay Lin said. "And small twisters. And fly around with small twisters."

"And as for going invisible.", Tommy said. "It doesn't last to long. And we can make ourselves run fast"

"And as for our the super-strenght we have.", Angelo said as he turned to face Will. "I'm only strong enough to lift the dining room table."

"I guess that means the same for me.", Will said. "Can you open a fold?"

"Tried, but I only have half the power to do so.", Angelo said.

"Which means that I only have half the power too.", Will said.

"But if you two were combine your powers...", Anna began to say.

"Then we could open a fold!", Will and Angelo said together.

"I have a question.", Chen said.

"What is it, dad?", Hay Lin asked her father.

"Well, if he was trying to make you all kids, which he did.", Chen said. "Then why didn't he do it right then and there?"

"Are you saying that you wanted him to do it quick and hurt them?", Anna snapped.

"No!", Chen said. "It's that if he's so powerful why didn't it work right then and there?"

"Chen's right.", John said getting everybodies attention. "Something like that, that involves gems, should of work right then and there. So, why did it take so long to work?"

"The lightning ball!", Angelo and Will said at the same time.

"The what now?", Lione asked.

"Of course!", Taranee said. "When you two hit Targas with that attack, it knocked over the staffs, stopping the full power of the gems."

"So, it just took a bit longer to kick in.", Cornelia said.

"Plus it didn't work all the way.", Ricky added.

"My guess is that maybe the gems are the key to changing us back.", Taranee said. "The only question is, how do we do that?"

"Hey, Taranee.", Will said getting the Fire Guardian's attention. "I didn't notice it until now but, where's Peter?"

"Well...um.", Taranee said nervously. "You see, Will."

"I asked him to go get some help.", John said.

"What kind of help?", Will asked.

"Help from the last person you don't want to see right now.", Angelo said.

"Wait!", Will said figuring out who Angelo meant. "You don't mean..."

"Whoa!", came an all to familiar voice.

Will and the others turned to see the one person they didn't want to see at that moment.

"Matt?", Will snapped.

"You were right, Pete!", Matt said. "It is funny to see them like this!"

"Why you...!", Will began to say as she walked towards Matt only to be held back by Sho.

"Don't let him get to you, Will.", Sho said.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about her.", Matt said. "I was talking about you little Defenders."

"I'm just glad I brought the others here too!", Peter said.

"Others?", Cornelia questioned as she and the other young heroes stood up.

"Peter?", Cassidy said as she gave Peter a stern look.

Just then, Nigel, Eric, and Martin came walking up the stairs. And when they got a look at the now little Guardians and Defenders. They could only do one thing.

They busted out laughing.

**A/N: Well, our heroes have figured out how they became kids again. Now they just have to fix it! And to make matters worse, the girl's Ex's and Martin are there laughing at them! What else could go wrong?**

**Please review.**


	7. 7: Choices Made & Targas Knows

**Chapter 7:**

**A/N: Okay folks, this is the result of your votes that you took on my poll. Hope you like it.**

There they were, Matt, Nigel, Eric, and Martin laughing at what happened to the Guardians and Defenders. Needless to say that they weren't to happy about this.

"Now this is rich!", Nigel laughed.

"If only I had my camera!", Martin laughed.

"This is just priceless!", Eric laughed.

"I only told you to get Matt, Peter!", John said.

"Peter Lancealot Cook!", Theresa yelled making Peter and the other guys stop laughing. "You know better!"

"Lancealot?", the Defender said together.

"I'm going to have some fun with this!", Ricky said with a smirk.

"Aw, come on mom!", Peter said. "After all that's happened, to us, we deserve this!"

"Last I checked, you and your three buddies there, brought that beating we gave you onto yourselves.", Cornelia said with her hands on her hips.

"You just wanted a good laugh!", Hay Lin said.

"And a good laugh we got.", Martin said.

"Funny how even though you all have girlfriends, you all made time to come laugh at us.", Irma said with a smirk.

"Could it be that you fellas think you have a chance with your Ex's?", Tommy questioned with a sly grin.

"I wonder what your girlfriends would think of that.", Cornelia said shocking Nigel, Martin, and Eric.

"And then there's you girlfriend, Peter.", Angelo said. "I don't think Cassidy is to happy with you bringing Nigel, Eric, and Martin here when you were told to just bring Matt."

"No she isn't.", Cassidy said as she eyed Peter with her hands on her hips while tapping her right foot. "You told me that you would try and get along with the guys!"

"I did, but this was to good a thing to pass up.", Peter said.

"So, you lied to me!", Cassidy said feeling hurt.

Peter then saw the hurt look on Cassidy's face. Right then and there he knew he was wrong in bringing Nigel, Eric, and Martin.

"I think you better leave guys.", Peter said.

"Yeah, yeah.", Eric said. "We get it, dude."

"We'll catch you later, man.", Martin said.

"Catch you later, tiny totes.", Nigel said with a laugh.

"Good riddance!", Irma yelled.

"I second that!", Taranee agreed.

"And as for you young man!", Theresa said to Peter. "We'll talk later."

"Perfect.", Peter said under his breath.

"So why am I here?", Matt asked.

"I had Peter bring you here to give you the heads up.", John said. "A wizard named Targas did this to the kids. If he finds out that his plan worked, he'll think the Earth is defenceless."

"But he doesn't know about me and the other Regents.", Matt said. "I got it. I'll keep my eyes out for any trouble."

"Good!", Will said. "You can leave now!"

"Sure thing, little lady.", Matt said with a grin.

"Grow up!", Will snapped.

"You first.", Matt laughed as he left the Vanders home.

Will was ready to ran at Matt again, but Sho and Angelo held her back.

"Easy, Will.", Angelo said. "He's not worth it."

"Besides, we have to get to Kandrakar.", Sho said.

"You're right.", Will said as she calmed down. "So, what do?"

"Combine our powers to open a fold to Kandrakar.", Angelo said as he held his hand out to Will. "Ready?"

"Ready.", Will said as she took his hand.

They both then closed their eyes and began to focus their powers. Soon, the Star Heart and the Heart of Kandrakar began to glow a bit brighter. Then Angelo and Will began to float in the air a bit.

"It's working!", Irma said with excitement.

"Sssssssssh!", the others said with a finger to their lips.

"Ooops!", Irma said with her hand over her mouth. "Sorry."

Suddenly, a beam shot out from both Hearts and opened a fold. Angelo and Will then lowered back to the floor. They both open their eyes to see a fold ready to be used.

"Time to go!", Will said.

"And we better hurry!", Angelo said. "It won't stay open for long!"

The other Guardians and Defenders waisted no time running through the fold.

"We'll be back!", Will said to the parents.

"See ya later!", Angelo said as he and Will went through the fold.

All the parents could do was pray for their safety as the fold closed. Once through the fold the kids saw that they were in Kandrakar.

"We made it!", Cornelia said as she breathed a sigh of relief with the others.

"Welcome, young ones."

The kids turned around to see Alfor with his usual kind smile.

"Hey, Alfor.", Irma said.

"So, the Oracle was right.", Alfor said. "I take it this is the work of Targas."

"Yeah.", Will said. "So, where is the Oracle?"

"He along with the others are working on a way for you all to be able to transform.", Alfor said. "Once he saw what had happened to you all, he along with the other members of the Kandrakar Council began to work on a way for you all to be able to transform."

"Any idea how long it'll take?", Angelo asked.

"It will take a while.", Alfor said. "And just to be safe, I have arrange for you all to stay with a friend until we are finished."

"And who would that be?", Sho asked.

"Oh. My. Gosh!"

The kids turned to see Elyon standing there with a look of shock on her face.

"C-C-Cornelia?", Elyon questioned, not believing what she saw.

"Hey, Elyon.", Cornelia said with a wave. "And yes it's me."

"Weird, huh?", Irma askd.

"Alfor told me what happened, but I still found it hard to believe.", Elyon said as she walked up to them.

"Queen Elyon has agreed to take you all in while we work on a way for you all to access your powers.", Alfor said. "When we're done, we'll send for you."

"Thanks, Alfor.", Hay Lin said as she gave the shortest member of the council a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You are most welcome, Guardian.", Alfor said with a smile.

Elyon then opened a fold for Metamoor in which they all went through.

"Be safe my friends.", Alfor said as the fold closed.

Alfor then teleported to the Chamber of the Aurameres, where the Oracle and the rest of the Council of Kandrakar were at workig on a way to help the Guardians and Defenders.

"Is it done, Alfor?", the Oracle asked.

"Yes, Oracle.", Alfor said. "The children are now on Metamoor with Queen Elyon."

"Good.", the Oracle said. "Now we must hurry. For if the Council of the Known Worlds find out about what has happened the Guardians and Defenders, they will want to give the Hearts to another set of beings and leave the young ones as they are."

"Then let us hurry.", Halinor said as she and the other members of the council went to work with their plan. "The sooner we're done the better."

"Agreed.", Luba said. "We must hurry."

So, the Oracle, Tibor, Halinor, Alfor, and Luba went to work with their plans, hoping that it would work. On Metamoor, the kids were eating a much needed breakfast with Elyon and Caleb in the Dining Hall.

"I'm sorry guys.", Elyon said. "But this is just plain weird."

"You're telling us.", Ricky said. "We go to bed as teenagers and wake up as kids! It's just down right creepy!"

"I just hope the council can finish what they're doing in time.", Taranee said. "Cause if Targas finds out that his plan worked, then we'll be in big trouble."

"Don't worry, guys.", Elyon said. "I have guards stationed everywhere just in case."

"Plus, I don't think Targas will try anything with Elyon around.", Cornelia said.

"I'd still feel better if we had a bit more of our powers.", Scott said.

"I hear you there.", Irma said.

"There's no use complaining about it, guys.", Tommy said. "All we can do is wait and hope Kandrakar pulls through before Targas finds out and comes after us."

"I just remembered something!", Hay Lin said.

"What's that?, Angelo asked.

"We have to tell our parents!", she said.

"I almost forgot about that!", Angelo said.

"Don't worry about that.", Elyon said. "I sent Caleb and Blunk to tell your parents what's going on. So, everything will be okay."

"Well, that's one thing taken care of.", Sho said. "I'm just glad that my parent don't know about this."

"I feel the same way when it comes to my family.", Scott said.

"Same here.", Tommy said.

"Ditto.", Ricky said. "I can see my mom getting all worried and stuff."

"I can see my grandparents doing the same thing.", Angelo said. "That's something I don't need right now."

"Well, I say we finish breakfast and then relax and wait for the Oracle to contact us.", Taranee said.

With that said the kids went back to eating breakfast. Back on Earth, Caleb had just told the girls parents and Angelo's Uncle John what was going on.

"So they're just waiting until the Oracle and the council finishes whatever they're doing to help them transform.", John said. "That will take a while."

"Well at leat they're safe.", Susan said. "From what Will tells me, Elyon is very powerful."

"That's why Alfor has them on Metamoor.", Caleb replied. "If this Targas guy does find out what happened to them, he'll think twice before attacking Metamoor."

"I still wish I was with Irma.", Anna said. "If only to give her some comfort."

"Then why not come to Metamoor?", Blunk questioned getting everybodies attention. "Blunk not know what would do without Mama around."

"That's not a bad idea, Blunk.", Caleb said. "Maybe you all should come. It may make them feel better."

"It does sound like a good idea.", Chen said. "I say let's do it!"

All the parent agreed to go, but then Anna and Elizabeth remembered something.

"What about Chris?", Anna said.

"And Lillian?", Elizabeth said.

"Well, I could call the Peterson's and tell them something came up and see if they'll let Chris stay the night again.", Tom suggested. "We'll just have to drop off some clothes for him to wear."

"We can do the same for Lillian, with the Johnson's.", Harold said.

"I have a better idea.", Caleb said. "Blunk I need to get back to Metamoor."

"Blunk open fold.", Blunk said as he opened a fold for Metamoor.

"I'll be right back.", Caleb said as he headed through the fold.

"What's he up to?", John questioned as the fold closed.

_Moments later, in the Royal Garden of Elyon's palace..._

"YOU WANT US TO DO WHAT?", W.I.T.C.H. asked Caleb in shock.

"To tell, Lillian and Chris about you guys.", Caleb said.

"Let me think about that.", Irma said as she pretended to think. "I got it! No!"

"For one of the few times in my life, I agree with Irma!", Cornelia said. "Lillian is way to young to know about her powers!"

"I'm not saying tell her about her powers.", Caleb said. "I'm saying tell her and Chris about you guys."

"While in the state we're in?", Irma questioned. "No way!"

"Besides, I don't think they'll understand all of this.", Will said.

"Maybe they will.", Scott said getting everybodies attention. "Look at my younger brother, Jeff, and younger sister, Julie. Before I came to the US, my parents told me and them everything about the Defenders. My older brother, Tim already knew from when they told him a year our two before. But Jeff and Julie are about the same age as Chris and Lillian and they haven't told anyone about us. So, maybe we should tell Chris and Lillian."

"Besides, I thnk it's putting a lot of stress your parent to keep the truth from them.", Tommy said to Cornelia as he held her hand.

"I say we take a chance and tell them.", Ricky said.

"It might be okay.", Hay Lin said.

"Hay Lin's right.", Taranee said. "Besides, Lillian will find out about all of this sooner or later. Might as well be from us."

"That does make sense.", Cornelia said. "Okay, fine. We'll tell Lillian about us and only us. After we get back to normal and beat Targas, I'll think about telling her about her being the Heart of Earth."

"What about Chris, Irma?", Sho asked.

"I guess we could tell him.", Irma said with a bit of worry in her voice.

"So what are you worried about?", Scott asked.

"I don't want him to see me like this!", Irma said as she held out her arms. "I don't need him picking on me!"

"Well, if he does, you can pound him and get away with it, seeing as your a kid.", Angelo said.

"Yeah! You're right!", Irma said with a smile that turned into a smirk. "This could be fun! Payback for all those times he's bugged me and got me in trouble!"

"I think that's a yes.", Will said.

"You know what to do, Caleb.", Elyon said.

"Let's head back to Earth, Blunk.", Caleb said to the little Passling.

"Blunk on it!", Blunk said with a salute before opening a fold for Earth.

"We'll be back with your folks.", Caleb said before jumping through the fold.

"Well, this ought to be fun.", Angelo said before he and Hay Lin walked off to another part of the Royal Garden.

The other four couples then headed off to other spots in the garden, leaving Elyon alone.

"I guess I better get some rooms prepared, just in case.", Elyon said as she headed back into the castle.

Back on Earth, Caleb and told the parents the girls answer of yes.

"Thank goodness.", Anna and Elizabeth said with a sigh of relief.

"Well, I'll go get Chris.", Tom said before leaving.

"And I'll go get Lillian.", Harold said as he left.

As they left, John reached for his phone and began to Dial a number.

"Who are you calling?", Susan asked.

"A few friends.", John said. "I believe the boys could use some company."

Moments later, Tom was back with Chris and Tom was back with Lillian. But they weren't the only ones to show up. Turns out John had called the boy's families.

"When did you all get here.", Tom asked as he shook hands with Kevin O'Flannery.

"A few minutes ago.", Kevin said. "I still find it hard to believe what has happened."

"What's happened, dad?", Chris asked his father.

"And why are we here, mommy?", Lillian asked her mom.

"Well kids, there's something we have to tell you about your sisters and their friends.", John said as he sat in a chair.

"So, you finally going to tell them.", Roberto Fernandaz said. "I think it's about time."

"Well, they said we could.", John said.

"What's going on, mom?", Chris asked his mother as he sat on a couch with her as well as Lillian with her mother.

"Let me tell you two a story.", John said as he prepared to tell Chris and Lillian about their sisters and their friends.

Watching what the whole thing on one of his viewing screens, from his palace in the Shadow Realm, through the eyes of a shadow bird he sent to Earth to spy on his enemies was Targas who had a smirk on his face.

"So, my gems did work!", Targas said. "It just took more time because of the attack the two Keepers hit me with. That also explains why I couldn't find the Guardians and Defenders earlier. Seeing as they're kids, their energy is low. I'll have to reajust the sensors and..."

Targas then touched one of the other screens to show the Royal Garden of Queen Elyon, where the Guardians and Defenders were. The smirk Targas had grew as he saw that they were now children.

"Now isn't that the sweetest sight.", Targas said. "To bad I have to destroy them. But then there's Queen Elyon. She's a force to be reckoned with. So, I'll have to find a way to keep her out of the way. And I know just what to do."

Targas then shot a massive beam of energy into the pool of dark purple ooze. Soon, a large number of ooze globs came out of the pool and began to take different shapes.

"Yes." Targas said with a smirk. "This will do fine. Soon, I'll have enough to attack Metamoor and keep the all powerful Queen Elyon busy, while I go after the little Warriors of Kandrakar!"

Targas then let out a evil laugh the echoed throughout his palace, believing that he soon would have all that he would need to achieve his plans.

**A/N: Well, Chris and Lillian are about to learn about their sisters and the others secret lives. How will they take it? Will they be mad at them for not telling them, or will they be okay with it? And how will they react to seeing them all as little kids? And will Targas achieve his plans to rule the Known Worlds?**

**Please review.**


	8. 8: Comforting Each Other & Explainations

**Chapter 8:**

Meanwhile on Metamoor, at Elyon's palace, the Guardians and Defenders were in different parts of the Royal Garden waiting for the girl's families to show up.

_**Taranee & Ricky**_

"I still can't believe this is happening.", Taranee said as she looked at her little hands hands. "One day I'm a teenage girl, the next I'm a kid again!"

"Well, believe it.", Ricky said as they sat on a bench. "We're kids again. And somehow we have to get the gems that did this to us and undo it all."

"I wonder how Chirs and Lillian are going to react to seeing their sisters the way they are now.", Taranee said with a grin.

"I wonder how they're going to react to all this.", Ricky said. "And I mean everything."

"That's something to think about.", Taranee said.

"I'm just glad my family doesn't know about this.", Ricky said. "My mom would be acting all worried and stuff. And then there's my brothers! Who knows what they would do!"

"I don't think it would be that bad.", Taranee said.

"Ha!", Ricky said. "That's what you think."

"Well, hopefully, the Oracle will be able to help us with our powers so we can go after Targas.", Taranee said.

"But you know something?", Ricky said as he got closer to Taranee. "Out of all that's happened so far, some good has come out of it."

"Really?", Taranee questioned as she turned to look at Ricky. "What?"

"Well, I've gotten a chance to see you as a kid.", Ricky said with a smile. "And I must say you're rather cute."

"Y-you're cute too.", Taranee said as her cheeks turned a shade a pink before kissing Ricky on her cheek making him blush a little.

Ricky then kissed Taranee on her cheek making her blush even more. As they sat on the bench, Taranee leaned over and rested her head on Ricky's shoulder. Ricky then wrapped his arm around Taranee as they looked up at the sky, waiting for the parents of the girls to show up.

"You know what?", Ricky said as sat there on the bench. "I wouldn't be surprise if one of the parents wanted to take pictures of us like this."

"You know, I think you're right.", Taranee said with a small laugh along with Ricky.

_**Cornelia & Tommy**_

"I can't believe I said yes to telling Lillian about all this!", Cornelia said as she paced back and forward. "I must be going nuts!"

"Calm down, Cornelia.", Tommy said. "Everything will be okay."

"How can you say that?", Cornelia questioned as she faced Tommy. "Bad enough that we were turned into kids! Now my parents are telling my sister about us and what we do! This is not going to end well!"

"Everything will be fine, Cornelia.", Tommy said as he grabbed her hand and held them. "You're making a mountain out of a mole hill."

"I'm just so mad being stuck like this!", Cornelia said as she looked down at herself. "That Targas guy can strike at any minute and we're powerless to do anything!"

Tommy then pulled Cornelia close as he embraced her in a hug. Feeling Tommy's arms around her, Cornelia began to cry.

"It'll be okay, Cornelia.", Tommy said as he held Cornelia close. "We'll beat Targas, and get ourselves back to normal."

"And if we don't?", Cornelia asked. "What then?"

"Then, we'll grow up together.", Tommy said before kissing her on the cheek.

"That may not be so bad.", Cornelia said before hugging Tommy.

Cornelia and Tommy then sat together in a bed of flowers while looking up at the sky as the clouds past by.

_**Will & Sho**_

"Well this is a fine mess!", Will said as she laid back on the grass. "In one night, we go from teens to kids! And to make matters worse! We can't transform!"

"I hear you there.", Sho said as he laid next to her. "But it could be worse."

"How could it be worse, Sho?", Will asked as she turned her head to look at her boyfriend.

"We could be babies.", Sho said with a smile hoping at would cheer Will up a bit

At first, Sho heard nothing from Will. But soon, she started to laugh at what Sho said, which made him laugh as well. After a minute or two of laughing, they let out a happy sigh as they looked up at the passing clouds in the sky.

"I'm scared, Sho.", Will said as she sat up.

Sho turned to see a worried look on Will's face.

"Here we are, powerless little kids, with a five hundred year old enemy of Kandrakar, who will stop at nothing to finish us off just to get the Heart of Kandrakar and the Star Heart, so he can take over the Known Worlds!", Will exclaimed. "How can we call ourselves warriors of Kandrakar, when we can barely defend ourselves?"

"Because we are warriors of Kandrkar.", Sho said as he sat up. "We were choosen to help fight the good fight. If it wasn't meant to happen, then I wouldn't of met the guys."

Sho then placed his hand over Will's surprising her a bit.

"And I wouldn't of met you either.", Sho said making her blush a bit.

"Thanks.", Will said as she kissed Sho on the cheek. "I needed to hear that."

No words were said between the two as they laid back down on the grass and looked up at the sky hoping for the best.

_**Irma & Scott**_

"Are you sure you're okay with Chris knowing about all of this?", Scott asked Irma as they stood around the water fountain that was in the center of the Royal Garden.

"Huh?", Irma asked as she had her finger in the water of the water fountain making circles in it. "I guess I am. I mean we were going to tell him sooner or later. Might as well be now."

"Plus if he tries to pick on you, seeing as you're shorter than he is, you'll kick his butt.", Scott said with a smirk.

"There's that.", Irma said with a smile. "Plus if something happens, I don't want any secrets left between the two of us."

Scott then looked at Irma as she went to sit down on a bench. He followed her and sat next to her.

"I know he bugs me sometimes, but he's still my brother.", Irma said. "I don't know what I'd do if something happened to the little guy."

"You're his sister.", Scott said as he wrapped an arm around her pulling her close. "You can't help but love and worry about him. I feel the same way about my brothers and sister."

"Part of me wishes this was all a bad dream.", Irma said as she rested her head on Scott's shoulder.

"Me too, Irma.", Scott said. "Me too."

"You know what would be funny?", Irma asked.

"What?", Scott asked.

"That one of the parents brought a camera to take pictures of us.", Irma said. "Because we're so cute!"

Irma and Scott them busted out laughing thinking about having pictures taken of themselves. Soon the laughing died down as the couple just sat there, hoping for the best.

_**Hay Lin & Angelo**_

"Are you okay, Angelo?", Hay Lin asked as she sat next to Angelo picking flowers. "You look a little worried."

"Of course I'm worried!", Angelo said. "Here we are waiting for the Oracle and the Council of Kandrakar to come up with a way for us to be able to use our full powers, seeing as the Star Heart and the Heart of Kandrakar won't work for us now, because we're little kids. And while we're waiting, Targas could attack at any moment! Saying I'm worried is an understatement."

"Well, I'm terrified.", Hay Lin said getting Angelo's attention.

"Hay Lin?"

"I may not look it, seeing as I'm picking flowers, but it's the only thing I can do to keep my mind busy.", Hay Lin said with a forced smile.

Angelo looked down at Hay Lin's hands to see them shaking as she held the flowers. Angelo then grabbed Hay Lin's hand gently. The feel of his hands holding hers calmed her down a bit as her hands stopped shaking. She then looked up at Angelo who was looking at her with a calm yet serious face.

"I may have a kid's body, Hay Lin.", Angelo said as he brought a hand up to the side of her face. "But, I'll do my best to protect you."

Hearing those words, brought some hope to Hay Lin as her eyes began to water. Seeing this, Angelo pulled Hay Lin into a hug and held her as she held onto him letting out soft sobs. Angelo then rubbed her back gently to comfort her. A few minutes later, Hay Lin pulled away from Angelo and wiped her eyes.

"Feel better?", Angelo asked.

"Mmm-hmm.", Hay Lin said with a smile. "Thanks."

"No problem.", Angelo said smiling as he laid on the grass and Hay Lin went back to picking flowers.

Back on Earth, John had finished telling Lillian and Chris everything about their sisters and the other kids. The looks on their faces said a lot.

"And that's basally it so far, kids.", John said as he finished telling them all they needed to know.

"So, is Irma really shorter than me now?", Chris asked.

"Yes she is, Chris.", Anna said.

"This could be fun.", Chris said with a smile.

"Don't even think about it, son.", Tom said. "Making fun of your sister isn't going to help anything."

"Yes, sir.", Chris said as he looked down at the floor.

"But why didn't Cornelia tell me herself?", Lillian asked feeling a bit upset.

"She wanted to wait until the right time to tell you, sweetie.", Elizabeth said as she wrapped a comforting arm around he daughter. "Like when you got older and would understand more."

"But Scott's younger brother and sister know about him.", Chris said.

"Yeah!", Lillian said. "So why couldn't we know when they first got their powers?"

"Well kids, it's a bit different with Jeff and Julie.", Kevin O'Flannery said. "With the boys the powers are passed down throughout the family. So, whoever is going to be the next Defender can be told at anytime."

"But with the Guardians, it's different.", Yan Lin said. "The Guardians are chosen when the need for them arrives."

"So, when your sisters as well as Taranee, Hay Lin, and Will got their powers, they weren't sure how you or their parent would react to all of this.", John said.

"And trust me when I say we were just as shocked as you two are now.", Susan said.

"So, don't be mad at your sisters, kids.", Joe said getting their attention. "They love you very much and would do nothing to hurt you."

"Will they be able to be themselves again?", Lillian asked.

"We hope so.", John said. "But right now, we have to get going."

"Where are we going?", Chris asked.

"You'll see.", Caleb said. "Do your thing, Blunk."

"Blunk like this part.", Blunk said as he opened a fold to Metamoor.

Once Chris and Lillian saw the fold, they got a little scare as they grabbed on to their mothers.

"Mommy, I scared!", Lillian cried out as she grabbed her mother's leg.

"It's okay, honey.", Elizabeth said. "It won't hurt you. It's going to take us to Cornelia and the others."

Lillian then grabbed her parent's hands ready to go through the fold.

"You ready, Chris?", Tom asked his son.

"I guess so.", Chris said as he held his parent's hands and went through the fold, followed by the Hales and the other families.

Once through the fold they were greeted by Elyon and Raythor.

"Elyon!", Lillian shouted happily and ahs ran up to her and hugged her.

"Hey, Lillian.", Elyon said as she returned the hug. "It's good to see you again."

"Is this really your castle?", Lillian asked as she looked around the room.

"Sure is.", Elyon said. "Neat, huh?"

"Yeah!", Lillian said happily.

"Were you born green?", Chris asked Raythor as he looked up at him.

"Chris!", Anna said in a scolding tone.

"Well he is green!", Chris said getting a grin out of Raythor.

"It is okay, Ma'am.", Raythor said as he looked down at Chris. "Yes I was born green."

"Cool!", Chris said with a big smile.

"So, are you all ready to see the others?", Elyon asked before she noticed the that there were more people than she thought were coming. "Um... Who are all these other people, Mrs. Hale?"

"Oh! These are the families of the boys.", Elizabeth said.

"Oh!", Elyon said. "Please to meet you."

"Hello.", they all said.

"How is Sho doing?", June Ling asked about her son.

"He's doing fine.", Elyon said. "From what I can tell, he and Will are being there for each other. Just like all the other couples."

"Can we see Scott now?", Julie asked.

"Of course.", Elyon said. "Follow me please."

The families then followed Elyon and Raythor down the halls of the palace to the Royal Garden. Meanwhile in the Royal Garden, the boys were sparring to keep their skills up, just in case, while the girls were watching. Right now it was Ricky against Tommy.

"Go, Tommy!", Cornelia cheered her boyfriend on.

"So him what we air warriors can do!", Hay Lin shouted.

"Go for it, Ricky!", Taranee shouted, as she cheered her boyfriend on.

"Water rules!", Irma cheered.

"Let's see what you got, Tommy-Boy!", Ricky said with a smirk.

"Don't call me Tommy-Boy!", Tommy said as he shot a small ball of wind at Ricky.

"But it fit's you so well.", Ricky said as he used his powers to make some water from the water fountain shoot out and fly at Tommy soaking him. "Didn't know I could do that, huh?"

"No1", Tommy said. "Just like you didn't know I could do THIS!"

Tommy suddenly held out his arms and began to spin around and around until he formed a twister that he was still spinning around in it. Before Ricky knew it, Tommy came at him fast and knocked him down!

"Whoo-Hoo!", Cornelia and Hay Lin cheered.

"Ow!", Ricky said as he sat up to see Tommy standing before him with a cocky smile on his face.

"That was the Twister Strike, my dad taught me!", Tommy said. "Let's see you top that!"

Ricky then to soon propped himself up so that he was spinning around on his hands. As he was doing that, he had his legs spread out.

'What's he up to?', Tommy thought to himself as he backed away a little.

Suddenly, some water started to come from the water fountain again and spine around with Ricky's feet, while some went down to his hands, which somehow enabled him to move towards Tommy. Seeing this, Tommy jumped out of the way of the incoming attack.

"This is the Aqua Spinning Kick my Grandpa taught me!", Ricky said as he kept the spinning up. "Let's see who has the stronger attack!"

"You're on!", Tommy said as he began to do the Twister Strike.

Both then traveled at each other so fast that when they hit each other, they knocked each other backa few feet.

"Tommy!", Cornelia yelled as she ran towards him.

"Ricky!", Taranee yelled as she ran towards him.

Once they got to their boyfriends they sat on the grass and propped their boyfriend's heads on their laps.

"Are you okay?", Cornelia asked Tommy as she brushed some hair away from his face gently.

"I am, now that you're here.", Tommy said with a smile making Cornelai smile and blush at the same time.

"How you feeling, Ricky?", Taranee asked as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Better now, my Little Fire Nymph.", Ricky said smiling, making Taranee smile before she kissed him on the forehead.

"That's so cute!", came a familair female voice that made Ricky sit up quickly.

"I know that voice!", Ricky said as he and the others turned to see their families. "Mom?"

It didn't take Chris and Lillian long to spot their sisters.

"Irma?", Chris questioned as he looked at his sister.

"Hey... Chris.", Irma said with a small wave.

"Cornelia?", Lillian questioned as she got a good look at her sister.

"Hey... Sis.", Cornelia said with a small wave as well.

"This should be good.", Sho said.

**A/N: Well, Chris and Lillian know about their sisters and the life they live. And now they're on Metamor and have just seen them. What's gonna happen next? Will a fight break out? How will the siblings of the others react? Will the parents treat our heroes like they're little kids, even though they teens trapped in kid bodies? And when will Targas make his move? Read on to find out.**

**Please review**.


	9. 9: Lair Rumble & Targas's Plans

**Chapter 9:**

Soon the kids stood before their families.

"Hey, mom.", Ricky said to his mother.

"Oh! My poor little, Ricky!", Helen Smith said as she knelt down and hugged her son tight.

"Mom! I'm okay.", Ricky said as his mother continued to hug him. "I'm still a teenager. I'm just my body that changed."

"I'm sorry honey.", Helen said as she stopped hugging her son. "It's just that seeing you like this has me worried about you."

"It's okay.", Ricky said. "Not to sound rude, but why are you here anyway?"

"Well, John called me and told me that something happened.", Eric Smith said. "So I got your mother, brothers, and grandfather and came to his place through a fold."

"Once we got there, Mr. Vanders told us what happened.". Hank Smith. "I still find it hard to believe."

"Tell me about it.", Ricky said.

"Well the I see it, I'm the big brother now, little bro.", Luke Richards said with a grinned as he ruffled Ricky's hair.

"Hey!", Ricky said as he pushed Luke's hand away. "Knock it off, Luke!"

"Quit picking on your brother, Luke.", Charlie Smith said.

"Yes, sir.", Luke said as he saw the stern look his grandfather gave him.

"Thanks, Gramps.", Ricky said.

"Anytime, buddy.", Charlie said with a wink as he patted his grandson on the head, which was something Ricky kind of missed when he was younger.

"Hey guys.", Sho said to his family.

"This is just weird.", Mai Ling said as she looked down at her brother.

"Tell me about it.", Sho said. "I'm just glad that Mr. Vanders had some clothes that fit."

"Don't worry, son.", June Ling said as she knelt down to face her son. "I'm sure that you'll be back to normal soon."

"Well, we're hoping that when we transform again, it'll reverse all of this.", Sho said.

"Well until then, take some time to relax and have some fun.", Yoh Ling. "One doesn't get the chance at reliving there childhood."

"Never thought about it like that.", Sho said.

"Well, no matter what happens, you're still my big brother.", Mai said as she hugged her brother.

"Thanks, Sis.", Sho said as he returned the hug.

"Scott!", Julie and Jeff said as they hugged their brother.

"It's okay you two!", Scott said as he was being hugged by his little brother and sister. "You can let me go now!"

"Sorry.", they said once they saw they were hugging him to hard.

"Are you going to like this forever?", Julie asked.

"I don't think so.", Scott said. "We'll find a way to get back to normal.

Jeff then looked to see Taranee standing with her parents.

"Is that you, Taranee?", Jeff asked as he walked up to her.

"Hi, Jeff.", Taranee said with a small wave.

"This is wierd.", Jeff said.

"On that we both agree.", Taranee said.

"Well, at least your kids and not babies.", Tim O'Flannery said.

"I hear you there.", Scott said.

"Me too.", Carol O'Flannery said. "Cause I wasn't in the mood for changing diapers."

"You know you would of brought them if we needed them.", Kevin O'Flannery laughed.

"Oh hush, you!". Carol said as she playfully slapped her husbands arm.

"Any idea how long it will be until, you all can transform?", Rosseta Fernandaz asked her little brother.

"No idea.", Tommy said. "But when the time comes, we'll be ready to go kick Targas's butt!"

"Well, be careful when you go after him.", Maria Fernandaz said. "I want you back in one piece."

"Your mother's right, Tommy.", Roberto Fernandaz said. "We don't want to lose you."

"I'll be careful, dad.", Tommy said. "You and mom raised me to well."

"That we did, son.", Roberto Fernandaz said with a proud smile.

Maria then knelt down and hugged her son.

"I love you too, mom.", Tommy said as he returned the hug.

As they pulled away from each other, Tommy turned to watch what Cornelia and Lillian, hoping that everything would be okay.

"So can you and Sho really make flower grow?", Lillian asked as she looked at her sister.

"Um... yeah.", Cornelia said with a small smile. "I can move the earth, rocks, sand and anything else that involves the earth."

"Wow!", Lillian said. "So, how long are you going to be like this?"

"I don't know.", Cornelia asked. "But once we can transform we'll go kick Targas's butt and undo what we did to us."

"Oh.", Lillian said with a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong, Lillian?", Cornelia asked her sister.

"Weeeeell, I was hoping that we could have a tea party.", Lillian said as she pressed her index fingers together.

"Hmmm.", Cornelia said pretending to think. "I think we can have a nice little tea party."

"Really?", Lillian questioned being hopeful.

"What do you say, Elyon?", Cornelia asked her best friend.

"I think we arrange a little something.", Elyon said with a smile.

A bright and happy smile grew on Lillian's face as she jumped up and down.

"Tea party! Tea party! We're gonna have a tea party!", Lillian sang.

"Calm down, Lillian.", Elizabeth said with a grin as she placed her hands on her daughter's shoulder. "Let's wait and see who else wants join in as well."

"Okay.", Lillian said.

"Let's wait and see what happens between Irma and Chris.", Cornelia said. "She may need some support if things go wrong."

Nodding in agreement, Lillian and Cornelia looked towards Irma and Chirs as they stood there looking at each other neither saying a word. Until...

"So does this make me the older one now?", Chris asked.

"No!", Irma said. "I'm still older than you!"

"But I'm taller!", Chris countered.

"So!", Irma said. "I'm still a teenager! It's my body that was made younger!"

"Oh boy!", Tom said with a tiring sigh.

"I was afraid this was going to happen.", Anna said.

Again there was silence between the two. But then Chris remembered what he was told about his sister.

"So can you really make ice?", he questioned being a bit skeptical.

"Yes.", Irma said. "But seeing as I'm like this, it's not going to happen."

"Can you really fly?", he asked.

"Yes, but only when I transform.", Irma said. "You know, I'm amazed that you haven't tried to pick on me, seeing as I'm like this."

"Dad said not to.", Chris said.

"That's good.", Irma said. "Cause I'd kick your butt if you tried."

"Would not!", Chris said.

"Would to!", Irma said.

"Would not!", Chris said as they faced each other.

"Would to!", Irma said as they were face to face.

Chris then grabbed Irma in a headlock and began to give her some noogies.

"Let go!", Irma yelled.

"Say I'm tougher!", Chris demanded.

"NO!", Irma yelled as she punched Chris in his stomach making him release Irma from his headlock.

"This is about to get good!", Ricky said.

"Oh yeah!", Scott said.

Irma and Chris glared at each other as they stood a few feet away from each other. Anna, knowing what was going to happen next, decided to end this.

"Christopher and Irma Lair!", Anna yelled. "You two stop this ri..."

"Let them go, Anna.", Tom said as he placed a hand on her shoulder."

"But...", Anna began to say.

"You and I both know that this has been a long time coming.", Tom said. "Might as well be now, then when they're both adults and may end up in jail for what ever damage they may cause."

"Aaaaaaah!", Irma yelled as she ran at Chris.

"Aaaaaaah!", Chris yelled as she ran at Irma.

And that's when the fight between the two Lair children began as they tumbled around on the ground punching and kicking each other.

"Wow!", Cornelia said as she watced the fight go on. "I knew it was bad between Irma and Chris. But not this bad."

"Yeah.", Lillian said in agreement as she watched the fight.

"We should of gotten this on camera!", Angelo said.

"Totally!", Will said in agreement.

Suddenly, Irma bit Chris! Seeing this made Hay Lin gasp as she put her hand over her mouth.

"Ow!", Chris yelled. "You bit me!"

"So!", Irma said as they tumbled around.

Chris then bit Irma back!

"Ow!", Irma yelled as they kept on fighting. "Why you little brat!"

"You're the little brat!", Chris yelled as he and his sister continued their little bout.

"It should be over soon.", John said.

"How can you tell?", Elyon asked.

"Well, for one, they kids.", Kevin O'Flannery said with a grin.

"Plus, they're about to tire themselves out, from all the fighting.", Tom said with a grin of his own.

And you know what? He was right. Chris and Irma were laying on the grass with their arms and legs spread out panting heavily, and sweating.

"I would of... beaten you, but... I was holding... back.", Irma said between pants.

"Same... here.", Chris said between pants. "You're... my sister... after... all!"

"Oh brother.", Anna said while rolling her eyes.

Irma and Chris then sat up and turned to look at each other. They both had a few scratched here and there. Their hair was a mess, and their clothes were dirty. After seeing the state they each were in. They could do only one thing. They both smiled at each other. They then began to giggle a little. The giggling soon turned into laughter. Seeing this made Tom and Anna smile, happy that things were okay. Soon the laughing died down as they looked at each other.

"Truce?", Irma asked as she looked at Chris.

"Truce.", Chris said as they shook hands which soon turned into a hug.

"Aaaaaaaaw!", everyone said as they watched the scene between the two siblings.

"Aw, shut up!", Irma and Chris said as they stood up.

"I'm glad you two got that out of your system.", Tom said. "Hopefully you two will learn to get along better."

"Yes, sir.", Irma and Chris said smiling.

"Look at you two.", Anna said as she tried to brush some of the dust off of their clothes. "Your clothes are all dirty and wrinkled."

"Allow me Mrs. Lair.", Elyon said as she walked up to them.

Elyon then pointed her finger at Irma and Chris and shot a beam of energy at them. Seconds later their clothes were clean and wrinkle free and their hair wasn't a mess.

"That should do it.", Elyon said.

"Thanks, Elyon.", Irma said.

"Remember when Angelo and Will got into fights?", Susan asked John.

"Do I?", John said with a grin. "I remember one time when Will gave Angelo a black eye."

"No way!", Cornelia said smiling after hearing what John said.

"Get out!", Ricky said.

"Will gave you a black eye?", Irma questioned. "Bwa, ha, ha, ha!"

"Hey!", Angelo said. "It was a lucky punch!"

"Lucky my butt!", Will said with a smirk. "I decked you head on! And I can do it again!"

"Bring it on, Red Pest!", Angelo said as he turned to face Will.

"You're going down, Angel-Not!", Will said as they both took a fighting stance.

"Looks like we get to see another fight.", Scott said.

But before Angelo and Will could do anything, John grabbed Angelo, while Susan grabbed Will.

"Chill out you two!", John said.

"Yes, sir.", Angelo and Will said with their heads down.

"The last thing we need is another fight!", Susan said as she let Will go and John let Angelo go. "Now with that settled, I suggest we have some fun."

"What kind of fun?", Hay Lin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Susan smiled as she pulled out a digital camera. Seeing that made the kids groan with frustration.

"We can take all kinds of pictures!", June Ling said happily.

"And this baby can take a lot of pictures.", Susan said which made the mothers smile.

"Looks like you were right, Irma.", Scott said.

"Wish I wasn't.", Irma said with a heavy sigh.

"What did I tell you.", Ricky said as he threw his hands up.

"You called it, Ricky.", Taranee said.

"Might as well go along with it, kids.", John said as he saw that they didn't want to do it. "Think of it like this. The sooner you start, the sooner you'll get done."

"He has a point.", Angelo said.

"Then let's get this over with.", Scott said.

"Besides, it might be fun!", Hay Lin said with a smile as she grabbed Angelo's hand and pulled him along.

The others soon went along with it, knowing it would make their parents happy. But as that was going on, Targas was in the Shadow Realm finishing making the last of his Shadow Creatures that would attack Meridian.

"And with this one done, I'm ready to attack Meridian.", Taragas said. "And if my plan works, there will be no one around to protect those little brats!"

Taragas then opened a fold to Metamoor and went through it along with his Shadow Creatures. Once through the fold, Targas looked down at the village that was close to the palace.

"This will do nicely.", Taragas said as his forces continued to come through the fold. "And with the extra surprise I added to my Shadow Creatures, the queen will have a hard time heading back to her palace to help her friends."

Targas then stood there and waited for the right moment to strike. For he had to do this right, if he wanted the power he wanted.

"Soon, Kandrakar shall be all mine.", Targas said as a smirk played to his face. "And with that the Known Worlds shall be mine!"

Targas then let out a sinister laugh thinking his plans would bring him the power he craved.

A**/N: Let's be honest folks. That fight between Irma and Chris was a long time coming! But in the end, they got a little closer. Now the parents want to take pictures of the kids. That should be fun. But Targas is on the move! And that spells trouble for our little heroes! Let's hope that the Council of Kandrakar can finish what ever it is they're doing in time.**

**Please review.**

**One more thing. I have a new poll question about a story I have an idea about on my profile. When you have the time please go to my profile and vote on it. **


	10. 10: Talks, I'm Sorry, & Targas Strikes

**Chapter 10:**

Once the parent were ready, they began to start taking pictures of the kids. They took one of the ten of them together, followed by one of the girls, and one of the guys. Next one was taken of Hay Lin and Irma together, then one of Will and Taranee, followed by one of Cornelia and Elyon, after Elyon used her powers to make herself the same age as Cornelia. Then one was taken of the girls along with a now young Elyon. After that, Elyon made herself older again. Next Cornelia and Lillian took a picture together, followed by one of Irma and Chris, then one of Angelo and Will together. Then Will had a picture of her with Angelo and Taranee.

Next one was taken of each of the couples, then ones of them element to element. Then ones of them with their families, as well as ones of the couples with their families, like the Vandoms and Lings and ones of them element to element with their families, like the Lins and Fernandazs. Then Hay Lin had one take with her and Yan Lin, as well as one with Yan Lin and Charlie Smith. As more pictures were being taken, Peter was hanging back sitting on a bench keeping to himself. Just then, Cassidy came up and sat next to him. He looked at her as she smiled at him one in which he returned. Then, Hank Smith sat on a bench next to the one he and Cassidy were sitting on as well as Rosseta Fernandaz, and Tim O'Flannery sat on a stone block that was there.

"Can I help you?", Peter asked wondering what was going on.

"We figured as fellow older siblings, we'd be able to talk.", Tim said.

"About what?", Peter asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Cassidy told us about how you're not getting along with the guy to well.", Rosseta said. "Namely me and Hank's brothers."

Peter then looked at Cassidy with a "Why did you do that!" face!

"You went to far today when you brought your other friends over to laugh at the guys and girls.", Cassidy said.

"I said I was sorry about that.", Peter said with a fustrated sigh.

"Listen, Peter. I know you're that Cornelia broke up with you and ended getting with Tommy, plus your sister broke up with your buddy, Nigel, and got with Ricky.", Tim said. "Now let me ask you something. If Tommy was a regular guy, would you be as upset as you are now?"

"I...", Peter began to say but couldn't finish.

"Can't answer it, huh?", Hank said with a grin. "Now let me ask you this. If you had powers like the guys, do you think Cornelia would still be with you?"

"The truth?", Peter question getting nods from Cassidy, Hank, Tim, and Rosseta. "Yes, I do."

"And that's how Nerissa got her hold on you, Nigel, Eric, and Martin.", Cassidy said. "Your anger and jealousy was the "chink in your armour", as Rissa would say."

"You already told me that.", Peter said.

"Well, I'm saying it again.", Cassidy said as she took his hand. "Cornelia liked you for you. She didn't care that you had powers. Just like Taranee with Nigel and Hay Lin with Eric. Heck! Will liked Matt before he got powers."

"I hear you, Cass.", Peter said. "And I understand that it was the problems in our relationships that drove the girls away from us. But what gets me is the fact that it only took one week for them to get together."

"I can answer that.", Rosseta said. "It's because they share the same lives. They're ten teenagers with the responsibility of protecting not only Earth but the Known Worlds. And they do it with little or no rewards, because in the end it was the right thing to do. No matter how much they wanted to just go home and pretend that nothing happened."

"And you want to hear something else?", Cassidy asked Peter.

"What?", Peter asked.

"You, Nigel, Eric, and even Martin were something of a Godsend to the girls.", Cassidy said with a smile surprising Peter. "It's true. You four were normal guys that accepted them for who they were and were there to listen to any and all of their problems."

"I didn't think about it like that.", Peter said.

"Now when my brother and the other guys came into the girl's lives, it was another Godsend for all ten of them.", Rosseta said. "For each of them had some one like them to talk about their problems to."

"And you know this how?", Hank asked.

"Tommy had me and Cornelia spend a day together.", Rosseta answered. "Turns out she's not as bad as I thought she was."

"Can I ask you three a question?", Peter asked Rosseta, Tim, and Hank.

"Fire away.", Tim said.

"Wasn't there a time when you three thought that you'd be Defenders only to find out that your younger brothers were going to take up that role?", Peter asked.

Tim, Rosseta, and Hank looked at each other and then busted out laughing. Seeing this confused Peter and a bit.

"What's so funny?", Peter asked.

"Well, Peter, you question brought up some memories.", Tim said. "For you see, when we were kids, we were told about the Defender by our fathers."

"And they told us that one day we might take up the roles they had as Defenders.", Rosseta said. "I never thought I could feel so proud to do that for my father."

"So, what happened when you found out that you weren't going to be Defenders?", Cassidy asked.

"Well, at first our dads began to train us all there was to know about being Defenders.", Hank began to say. "At the time me, Tim, and Rosseta didn't know about each other at the time. We all met during a few months after our brothers became Defenders. That's when we compared what happened between us and our brothers. But before that happened, each of us were waiting for the day we would become Defenders."

"But then something happened.", Tim said.

"What?", Peter asked.

"Our brothers were born.", Hank said. "You see a team of possible Defenders are born every generation. As for us, it was only me, Rosseta, and Tim that were born at the time. The Lings, and Vanders didn't have any kids when we were born."

"But they had Sho, and Angelo when your brothers were born.", Cassidy figured.

"Bingo.", Tim said. "All five fathers then figured that they were the future Defenders. So, when we found out, we weren't to happy about it."

"So, what happened, after that?", Peter asked.

"Well, we still trained with our fathers.", Rosseta said. "And when our little brothers were old enough they began their training, only now the fathers decided not to tell them about the whole Defender thing so not to get their hopes up, like they did with us. The good part was that, our fathers didn't treat us any less seeing as we weren't going to be Defenders. When I asked my dad why did he still want me to train with him and Tommy, he told me that when the time comes, I'll know the reason."

"But as much as I hate to say it, I was a bit jealous of, Scott.", Tim said.

"Same for me when it came to Ricky.", Hank said.

"And me with Tommy.", Rosseta said. "I think I speak for the three of us when I say that every time we saw our brothers do something great, we got a bit more jealous of them."

"So, what changed?", Cassidy asked.

"Well, for me it was when I was a teenager and Tommy was about six.", Rosseta said. "I had just gotten a late night snack and heading to my room when I heard a scream coming from Tommy's room. For some reason I ran to his room as fast as I could. When I got there, I saw Tommy sitting up in his bed scared out of his mind. When I asked him what happened, he told me that he had a dream about a giant weasel chasing him."

"That sounds a lot like that Wesley guy.", Peter said.

"I think your right.", Rosseta said. "At the time I didn't think anything of it as Tommy grabbed onto my arm and asked me to stay with him. So, I held him and sung a lullaby our mother sung to me when I was a kid. Before I knew it, Tommy was asleep. So, I tucked him into his bed and was ready to leave the room. But then I heard him say four words that changed everything for me."

"What were they?", Cassidy asked.

"He said "I love you, Rosseta." before truly going to sleep.", Rosseta said with a smile. "At that moment, I knew why my dad still wanted me to train with him and Tommy."

"Why?", Peter said.

"To be there for Tommy when he needed me.", Rosseta said as her eyes began to water. "Even with all that power he had, there was going to be a time when he would need some help. Not just for fighting, but to be there if he needed someone to talk to. Ever since then, me and Tommy have been close."

"That's so sweet.", Cassidy said.

"So what about you two", Peter asked Tim and Hank. "What changed things for you two?"

"Well, for me it was when I had to go looking for Scott, seeing as it was near time for dinner.", Tim said. "So I went looking for him. Now mind you this was when he was about six years old and I was a teenager. So, wouldn't you know, that I found him climbing a tree having the time of his life. But that all changed when I saw him fall out of the tree. Hearing him screaming as he fell scared me big time! And then hearing him crying made it even worse. I quickly picked him up and took him back home. I then went and got the town doctor as fast as I could. Turns out that Scott only had a sprained ankle out of the the whole ordeal. But you know, I realised that even if he had his powers, he still would of gotten hurt. After that, I promised myself that I'd do my best to be there for not only him but for any other little brothers and sisters that I may have. I'd like to think that I've done a good job as a big brother."

"Now as for me, everything changed for me when I was a teenager and Ricky was six.", Hank said. "Ricky thought that he could swim in the deeper pool when he should of stayed in the four foot pool. But, like most kids, he had to try."

"I take it that it didn't go well.", Peter said figured.

"You'd be correct.", Hank said. "He was doing good at first. But then he got a cramp in his leg and began to go under. Instinct kicked in as I jumped in after him before the lifeguard did. Once I got him out of the pool, I made sure he was okay. And when I saw that he was okay, I bopped him upside the head for scaring me the way he did."

"Really?", Peter asked with a grin.

"Yep.", Ricky said. "He was mad at first. But then when I told him why I did it, he said he was sorry. But then I realised that even though he was meant to have all that power, he was going to still need help from his family if the time came. So, like Tim, I promised that I'd be there if any of my siblings needed me."

"What we're trying to say, Peter is that there are going to be times that Taranee is going to need her big brother.", Rosseta said. "It could be just to talk, or for a shoulder to cry on. But she's going to need you."

"So you guys are saying that I should try and make amends with her.", Peter said.

"Her and Cornelia.", Cassidy said.

"I guess you're right.", Peter said as he got up. "Might as well get this over with."

Peter then headed off to find Taranee and Cornelia.

"So, did any of that stuff you said happen?", Cassidy asked.

"Yep.", Tim, Hank, and Rosseta said with a nod.

"You all were some bad older siblings.", Cassidy said with a laugh getting a laugh out of them.

As for Peter, he made his way up to his parents who were talking with some of the parents.

"Do you know where Taranee is, mom?", Peter asked bhis mother.

"Last I saw she was went with all the inside the palace with the girls to give Lillian her tea party in the Dining Hall, while the boys are in the Courtyard playing some soccer.", Theresa said. "Why?"

"No reason.", Peter said. "I just wanted to talk to her."

Peter then headed inside the palace to look for his sister and Cornelia.

"Speaking of children, I wonder where Luke is.", Helen Richards said as she looked around for her son.

"Last I saw he was talking with our little Mai.", Yoh Ling said.

"She's not so little any more, Yoh.", June Ling said. "She is thirteen."

"So is Luke.", Eric Smith said. "I remember the last time when we all got together. Luke and Mai hung out a lot at that time too."

"And let's not forget that you father gave him a fold crystal.", Helen said. "You don't think..."

"That they've been seeing each other, with aid of the fold crystal?", Yoh questioned. "I wouldn't be surprised if they were."

"We'll find out sooner or later.", June said. "But for now, let's let them be."

"I agree.", Helen said. "We've raised them well. They know what not to do."

"I guess you're right.", Eric Richards said. "Now has any one seen my dad?"

"Last I saw Charlie, he was walking off with my mom.", Chen said. "Both looking pretty happy."

"That's all I needed to hear.", Eric said. "Young or old, love is everywhere."

Elsewhere, in the palace, Charlie Smith and Yan Lin were standing on a balcony looking over the land.

"This is nice.", Yan Lin said. "It's calm and peaceful."

"Sure is.", Charlie said as he placed his hands around Yan Lin's waist. "I miss being around you, Yanni."

"And I you, Charlie.", Yan Lin said as she placed her hand over his.

The two then sat on a bench that was on the balcony, and stayed there for a while enjoying each others company, with no one to disturb them. Meanwhile, Luke and Mai were in the Courtyard watching the boy play soccer along with Blunk.

"Do you think our parents are on to us seeing each other?", Mai asked Luke.

"If they are, they're not showing it.", Luke said. "But I got to say, it's pretty smart how we're doing all this. We have one date in your home in Tokyo."

"And another in my home in L.A.", Mai said.

"Think we can keep this up?", Luke said as he looked at Mai.

"I'm willing to keep it up if you are.", Mai said smiling.

"I think I can do that.", Luke said before they kissed.

Watching this from a distance was a surprised Sho and Ricky.

"You know, if they far in love and get married, we'll be brothers.", Ricky said.

"You're right!", Sho said. "We must end this!"

"Hey!", Ricky said.

"Just kidding!", Sho said with a laugh before running off to play some soccer.

"Oh, very funny!", Ricky said as he followed behind Sho.

"Come on guys!", Jeff O'Flannery called out to Ricky and Sho.

"We're coming, we're coming!", Ricky said as he and Sho went back to playing soccer.

Back in the palace, the girls were having their tea party in the Dining Hall at a smaller table Elyon had set up for them. Yan Lin made the tea of course. And Elyon had the cookies made. Sitting at the table were not just Lillian and the Guardians, but Julie O'Flannery and Elyon who made herself young for fun.

"So, what happened next?", Lillian asked as she and Julie were being told one of the adventures W.I.T.C.H. had.

"Cornelia then used her power of earth to make a really large rose that grew up out of the gorge.", Hay Lin said. "Before we knew it the bad guys ran away."

"If Raythor was a badguy, then why is he hanging around the castle?", Julie asked.

"Well, after seeing my brother for the person he is, Raythor joined up with us.", Elyon said.

"And he's been a loyal warrior sense.", Taranee said.

"Wow!", Lillian and Julie said before drinking some tea.

"You know something?", Will asked after drinking some tee. "This is kind of fun!"

"We should do this more often.", Cornelia said.

"You mean it?", Lillian questioned hoping her sister was telling the truth.

"Yes I do.", Cornelia said.

"It would be kind of fun.", Irma said.

"And it would just be us girls.", Taranee said.

"I say let's do it!", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"And yes you can come with us, when we have them, Lillian.", Cornelia said to her sister. "But only to some of them."

"Thanks.", Lillian said with a smile. "But you know, you guys will be yourselves, which would make me the only kid there."

"You have a point there.", Hay Lin said.

"I know!", Lillian said. "Me and Julie can have our own tea party!"

"Really?", Julie asked.

"Yeah!", Lillian said. "We can have a tea party every weekend!"

"That's a good idea, Lillian, but Julie lives all the way overseas.", Cornelia said.

"Oh.", Lillian said with a sad look on her face.

"Well, maybe I can use my daddy's fold crystal.", Julie suggested getting every bodies attention.

"That could work.", Will said. "Or me and Angelo could go bring Julie here on the weekends."

"Or I can go over to Julie's place.", Lillian suggested.

"We could all kinds of fun!", Julie said smiling.

"Let's talk to our parents about this.", Cornelia said to Lillian and Julie. "But for now, let's finish our tea party."

Nodding in agreement, the girls went back to their tea party. Just then, Peter came walking into the Dining Hall, where he saw his sister and Cornelia having the tea party they were talking about earlier. So, after taking a deep breath, Peter walked up to the table they were sitting at. From where she was sitting, Taranee saw her brother walking up to them.

"Peter?", Taranee questioned. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I talk to you and Cornelia alone, for a minute?", Peter asked with a small smile.

"Um... sure.", Taranee said as she got up and walked towards her brother. "You coming, Cornelia?"

"No.", Cornelia said with a turn of her head.

"Please, Cornelia.", Peter said with a pleading look on her face.

Cornelia looked as Peter to see the look on his face and saw that he was being sincere. Taking a deep sigh, Cornelia got up from her seat and walked towards Peter and Taranee.

"Okay fine.", Cornelia said as she walked past Peter. "But if this is some sort of trick, I'm gone!"

The three of them then left the Dining Hall and went out onto a balcony. The three of them then sat on the bench there. Taranee sat on Peter's right, while Cornelia sat on his left.

"So, what do you want to say to us?", Taranee asked.

"This feels a bit weird with you to as kids.", Peter said. "But, here goes."

Peter took a deep breath and...

"I'm sorry.", he said getting their attention. "I'm sorry that I drove you away from me, Cornelia. I'm sorry for acting the way I did when you and Ricky first started hanging out, Taranee. I'm sorry for doing all the things I did that hurt you both. I haven't been much of a friend or brother. But if you'll give me a chance, I'd like to make up for it."

After hearing what Peter had to say, Taranee and Cornelia leaned back a bit to look at each other. A few seconds later they smiled at each other. Before Peter knew it, he felt himself being hugged by his sister and Cornelia.

"We accept your apology, peter.", Taranee said.

"Thanks.", Peter said as he returned the hugs.

"So, no more picking with Tommy and Ricky?", Cornelia questioned.

"None at all.", Peter said. "I'm going to talk to them next."

"Wow!", Cornelia said as they all stood up. "You're just doing all kinds of apologizing today."

"Yeah, well..."

Suddenly there was a loud explosion that came from the village that was near the palace. Peter, Taranee and Cornelia made their way through the palace to the Courtyard where everyone else was waiting. Elyon, who was herself again, was approached by Caleb and Raythor.

"What's going on?", Elyon asked.

"One of the soldiers from the village reports that there are Shadow Creature attacking!", Caleb said.

"It's obvious that they're doing this to lure you away from the palace so this Targas can come after the Guardians and Defenders, your majesty.", Raythor said.

"Which is what you should do.", Angelo said.

"Angelo's right.", Will said. "Your people need you, Elyon."

"You're right.", Elyon said. "But what about you guys?"

"We'll be okay.", Cornelia said. "Now go!"

With a nod, Elyon flew towards the village to help fend off the Shadow Creatures with Caleb and Raythor behind her on horseback.

"I'm guessing that this Targas guy will be attacking at any moment.", John said. "Well, we may not have our powers, but that doesn't mean we can hold our own. Right guys?"

"You got that right!", Eric Smith said.

"Oh yeah!", Kevin O'Flannery said.

"It'll be almost like old times!", Roberto Fernandaz said. "You boys get to see how your old men fight!"

"This is going to be good!", Yoh Ling said. "I just wish we had the power to transform."

"Join the club.", Sho said.

"Don't forget about us!", Tim O'Flannery said.

"We can hold our own, too!", Hank said.

"So we're fighting, too!", Rosseta said.

"No!", John said. "Me, Kevin, Tim, Yoh, Eric, Hank, and Roberto, will stay and fight! The rest of you get inside the palace!"

"No way!", Angelo said. "We're not leaving you hanging!"

"Yes you are!", John said. "Targas will be coming after you and the others!"

"And you kids aren't at full strenght!", Eric said. "We'll hold them off while you get everybody else to safety."

"But, dad!", Ricky began to say.

"He's right.", Angelo said getting their attention. "Right now, we're not strong enough to fight any Shadow Creature."

"So, we leave our dads to fight for us?", Tommy questioned.

"I hate to say it, but yes.", Angelo said. "Until we can use our full powers, we have no choice."

"Don't worry about us, son.", Roberto said. "We've trained for days like this. We'll be okay."

"You better be!", Tommy said.

"Now get going! All of you!", John said.

Hating to do it, the Guardians and Defenders headed inside the palace, leaving the fathers of the Defenders as well as Tim and Hank to fight anything that came their way. But all they could do for the moment was wait.

"I hate waiting!", Kevin said. "If their going to show themselves then they should do it and get it over with!"

Suddenly, a group of ten Shadow Creatures that looked like humans appeared.

"Are you happy now, Kevin?", Yoh asked as he took a fighting stance.

"Very!", Kevin said as he held the sword he got at the ready.

The group then charged at the Shadow Creatures, ready to fight for their lives.

**A/N: Well, the fight has begun! But to get to the Guardians and Defenders, the Shadow Creatures will have to get past the past Defenders as well as Tim and Hank. Looks like Targas has his work cut out for him. On the plus side, Peter has seen the errors of his ways, thanks to Cassidy, Rosseta, Tim, and Hank. The only question is, when will our heroes be able to transform and help in time?**

**Please review.**


	11. 11: Little Warriors of Kandrakar

**Chapter 11:**

Once at the village, Elyon saw that there were a small army of Shadow Creatures that took the shapes of different creatures. Knowing that her friends back at the palace might be in danger, Elyon quickly went to work fighting the Shadow Creatures in the air, while Caleb, Raythor, and Aldern fought the Shadow Creatures on the ground along side the other soldiers.

"I wish Gargoyle and Sandpit were here to help!", Aldern said as he cut down a wolf Shadow Creature.

"Can't be helped!", Raythor said as he took down a Man-size rat Shadow Creature. "They're with Drake guarding a village that was attacked the other day!"

"We can do this!", Caleb said after taking down a man-size snake Shadow Creature. "These Shadow Creatures are easy to take down!"

"Easy, yes!", Raythor said. "But there sure are a lot of them!"

Up in the air, Elyon was blasting away at the Shadow Creatures that flew around her. There were from birds to man-size flies and even a few griffins. But what got Elyon's attention was the fact that they were easy to take out.

"I wander?", Elyon questioned as she hovered in the air.

Elyon then gathered a large amount of energy around her, in an attempt to take every and all Shadow Creatures out!

"I hope this works!", Elyon said before releasing a powerful wave of energy that not only hit the Shadow Creatures in the air, but the ones on the ground. Once it hit the Shadow Creatures, they all were destroyed and were turned into puffs of smoke. After seeing what happened, the soldiers cheered for Queen Elyon as she landed in front of Caleb, Raythor, and Aldern.

"You okay, Elyon?", Caleb asked Elyon as he walked up to her.

"Yeah.", Elyon said as she wiped her forehead. "I'm just not used to doing attacks like that."

"That was remarkable, your majesty!", Raythor said in amazement.

"Thanks, but now we have to tend to those who need any medical help.", Elyon said.

"Um... that may have to wait, your majesty.", Aldern said as he pointed towards the sky. "Look!"

Everyone looked up to see a large, swirling, dark purple cloud in the sky. They then saw the puffs of smoke that was left behind by the Shadow Creatures flow into the cloud.

"It seems that the Shadow Creatures have one of card to play.", Raythor said.

Suddenly, flashes of purple light flashed within the cloud followed by the sound of thunder. Thinking quickly, Elyon put up a force filed around the whole village. She did it just in time as a bolt of dark purple lightning came from the cloud, hitting the force field. Soon more bolts of lightning began to strike the force field, but Elyon was holding her own. It was then that Caleb figured what was going on.

"This was his plan to whole time!", Caleb said. "While we're stuck here, Targas can go after Will and the others!"

"And with them in the state they're in, it may not take long for Targas to get what he wants!", Raythor said. "There must be a way to get to the palace!"

"You three go through there!", Elyon said to Caleb, Raythor, and Aldern as she made an opening in the force field. "Get to the palace and help our friends!"

Wasting no time, Caleb, Raythor, and Aldern got on their horses and headed through the opening and towards the castle. Once they were through, Elyon closed the opening she made as more bolts of lightning hit the force field.

'I hope they make it in time!', Elyon thought to herself as she kept the force field up.

Meanwhile, at the palace, our heroes and those fighting along side them, were holding their own against the ten human shaped Shadow Creatures. But, the Shadow Creatures had the upper-hand, seeing as the Guardians and Defenders were lacking the power needed to kick butt.

"How you holding up, Yoh?", Eric asked as he blocked a punch from one of the Shadow Creatures.

"Not bad!", Yoh said as he kicked a Shadow Creature. "These guys are tough.

"It's just like old times!", Kevin said as he slashed at a Shadow Creature cutting it in half destroying it, turning it into a puff of smoke. "I still got it!"

"It's nice to know that you've never changes Scott!", John said as he hit a Shadow Creature with a electric charged fist destroying it turning it into a puff of smoke.

John then dropped to one knee feeling the drain from using his powers, without being connected to an Auramere.

"Forgot how much that can drain me.", John said as he got to his feet.

"You okay, John?", Roberto asked.

"I'm good!", John said. "Just forgot how much using my power will drain me."

"Well at least you took out one of those creatures!", Roberto said as he took out a Shadow Creature. "And now there were seven!"

"Make that six!", Yoh said as he ran another Shadow Creature through with a spear.

"Five!", Eric said as he and Hank took another one out with their battle axes. "Nice work son!"

"Thanks, Pop!", Hank said.

Next was Tim and Rosseta who took down a Shadow Creature with their spears.

"That wasn't easy.", Rosseta said.

"You're telling me!", Tim said. "I don't know how our old men do it!"

"Training, boy!", Kevin said as he took down another one. "Man, that felt good!"

"Seven down, three to go!", John said as he and the others surrounded the last three Shadow Creatures.

"Let's finish this!", Eric said as they closed in on them.

Just then, the puffs of smoke left behind by the seven fallen Shadow Creatures became one big ball of dark purple smoke and floated above the last three Shadow Creatures.

"That doesn't look good.", Tim said.

"I think you're right, son.", Kevin said.

Suddenly, three streams of smoke shot out of the ball of smoke and went into the three Shadow Creatures. The three Shadow Creatures then began to grow a bit bigger. Their hands got larger as well as their upper body. When they were done growing, they looked like very large apes ready to do some pounding!

"Now that's not right!", Eric said.

"Never a dull moment!", John said as he held his sword firm. "You all ready!"

"Ready as we'll ever be!", Yoh said with his spear at the ready.

They all then charged at the three Shadow Creatures hoping to take them down. Meanwhile, Angelo and Will had just opened a fold and got everyone to Kandrakar, just in case Targas got into the palace.

"That's everyone.", Will said as the fold closed behind them.

"This place is huge!", Lillian said as she looked around the room the Council of the Known Worlds met when the need arrived.

"Is this your headquarters, Irma?", Chris asked as he looked around the room as well.

"I guess you can say that.", Irma said after thinking about it.

"Hey! This place is floating in the sky!", Julie O'Flannery said as she and her brother, Jeff, looked out from one of the balconies of the fortress.

Chris and Lillien ran out to the balcony to see the clouds flow by at eye level.

"Coooool!", Chris and Jeff said.

"I forgot Jeff and Julie never been here before.", Carol O'Flannery said.

"I remember my first time here.", Luke Smith said. "It totally blew my mind!"

"Same here.", Mai said. "I though that Tibor was Santa Clause!"

"With that beard of his, you'd think he was.", Yan Lin said with a grin.

"This sucks!", Ricky said getting everyones attention. "If only we had our powers, we'd be back there kicking some butt!"

"Your father will be okay, Ricky.", Helen said to her son. "He hasn't done all that training for nothing."

"I know, mom.", Ricky said. "But I'm still worried about him."

"There must be something we can do.", Taranee said. "I mean we have some of our powers."

"Keyword being 'some'.", Cornelia said. "It would take at least five of us to beat one of those Shadow Creatures!"

"But at least, we'd take one or two of them down!", Irma said.

"Irma's right!", Angelo said. "I say we go back and help! Full power or not! Who's with me?"

The other Defenders and Guardians all nodded ready to go, when the Oracle entered the room.

"I'm glad you all are here.", the Oracle said. "We have finished connecting you back to your Aurameres."

"So we can transform?", Hay Lin asked being hopeful.

"Yes.", the Oracle said.

"How did you pull that off, anyway?", Sho asked.

"Do you remember the energy Alfor took from Frost and the boys when they were the Dark Guardians?", the Oracle asked.

"Yeah.", Tommy said.

"Well, the Council and I added that energy to your Aruameres.", the Oracle replied.

"Is that safe?", Angelo questioned. "I mean that energy came from Necra and company."

"Energy is energy, my friends.", the Oracle said. "It's the person who uses it that turns it light or dark. And seeing as we removed the darkness from the energy your enemies put in it, it is now safe for you all to use."

"W.I.T.C.H. and S.T.A.R.S. are back!", Hay Lin said happily.

"But, you all should know that you will only be strong as you were when you first became Guardians and Defenders.", the Oracle said.

"So, that means no lightning for me and Angelo?", Will asked.

"The Veil was up when you first became Guardians and Defenders.", the Oracle said. "But, now that it is not up, you will have all of your powers, but they will not be as strong."

"Then let's go kick some butt!", Scott said.

"Before you go.", the Oracle said as he raised his hands.

Once he did that, the Guardians and Defenders were wearing long white robes, like the ones the council wore.

"What's with the robes over our clothes?", Hay Lin asked.

"For when you grow back to your normal age.", the Oracle said.

"Huh?", Irma asked.

"The kid clothes we have on will rip off of us you know.", Will said.

"Oh.", Irma said. "Good call, Oracle."

"Works for me!", Angelo said as he and Will held up their hearts. "Defenders...", Angelo said.

"Guardians...", Will said.

"United!", they both said.

Once the words were said, Will was covered in a ball of pink light, while Irma was in a ball of water, Taranee in a ball of fire, Cornelia in a ball of green light, and Hay Lin in a ball of air. They then floated in the air as they began to transform into their Guardian forms. At the same time, beams of energy hit each of the boys as they were covered in their element. Scott was covered in fire, Tommy was in a small twister, Angelo was in a thing of lightning, Ricky was in a thing of ice and water, and Sho was in a twister of the dust in the room.

Scott- "Fire!"

Tommy- "Air!"

Angelo- "Quintessence!"

Ricky- "Water!"

Sho- "Earth!"

The elements then faded away to show the boys in their Defender forms.

Irma- "Water!"

Taranee- "Fire!"

Cornelia- "Earth!"

Hay Lin- "Air!"

Will- "Quintessence!"

Once the the light faded, the girls were in their Guardian forms.

"Wow! You guys look like super heroes!", Chris said as he looked at the Defenders.

"You look so cool, Scot!", Jeff said to his brother.

"Thanks, Jeff. But, something feels... odd.", Scott said as he looked at his hands.

"You do look cool, Scott, but Taranee looks cool and pretty!", Julie said as she walked around Taranee.

"Thanks, Julie.", Taranee said with a smile before looking at her hands. "But, Scott's right. Something does feel odd."

"You look like a pretty fairy, Cornelia!", Lillian said as she looked at her sister with a happy look on her face.

"Thanks!", Cornelia said smiling as she looked down at herself. "Hey! Wait a minute!"

"Something isn't right here guys.", Hay Lin said.

As the ten of them looked at each other, they saw that they weren't the way they were supposed to be. Yes, they did look older than they were. But they looked like they were Thirteen!

"Aw, come on!", Irma yelled. "I thought what Targas did to us would be reveresed once wh trancfromed!"

"I'm sorry young ones, but you must destroy the gems that changed you to undo what Targas did to you.", the Oracle said.

"Then let's go kick his butt!", Will said as she opened a fold to Metamoor. "Boy, it feels good to do that again!"

The ten of then then flew through the fold to go help the Defenders family members that were fighting the Shadow Creatures, and then find Targas and take him down. As the fold closed, the Oracle felt someone tug on his robe. He looked down to see Jeff, Julie, Chris, and Lillian looking up at him.

"Will our brother and his friends be okay!", Julie asked.

"They will be fine, children.", the Oracle said with a kind smile. "For they have each other. And that makes them a force to be reckoned with."

Hearing that brought a smile to their faces, as well as the others there. But the older family member still prayed and hoped for their safety. On Metamoor, the Defender's fathers and older brothers and Uncle John were doing their best to take on the super-powered Shadow Creatures. But with their size and strenght, they were proving to be a problem as on knocked John Vanders and Roberto Fernandaz against a wall.

"Well, this is going just great!", John said as he and Roberto got to their feet. "Just when we had the upper hand, these guys get an upgrade!"

"We've been through worse.", Roberto said.

"True.", John said with a grin. "Remember those slime creatures on Lortha?"

"I do!", Yoh said after dodging an attack. "We froze then and shattered them."

"That would be a good thing to do.", Eric Smith said as he and his son, Hank, slashed at a Shadow Creature, only to have it jump away from them. "If we had our old powers back!"

"Then we'll just have to fight them the way we are now!", Kevin O'Flannery said as he and his son, Tim, both slashed at one of the Shadow Creatures. "See! They're not so tough!"

"Um... dad!", Tim said getting his father's attention.

Kevin looked to see the Shadow Creature's wound heal.

"You've got to be kidding me!", Kevin snapped as he and his son took their fighting stance.

"These creatures are getting the best of us!", Yoh said as the three Shadow Creatures lined up in front of them.

"What are they doing?", Tim questioned as they Shadow Creatures held their arms forward.

Before they knew it, the Shadow Creatures fired powerful beams of energy at them! The attack sent them flying back as they landed on the ground. They then looked up to see the Shadow Creatures walking towards them slowly.

"I'm not about to let these, monsters beat us!", John said as he got to his feet. "We can beat them, fellas!"

"I am with you, my friend!", Yoh said as he stood by John's side. "We fight until we can fight no more!"

"I'm not about to let these THINGS get the best of us!", Kevin said as he held onto his battle axe.

"I'm with you, dad!", Tim said as he stood by his father's side.

"Then let's show these creatures our Scottish and Irish pride!", Scott said to his son who nodded to him.

"You ready, son?", Eric said to his son.

"You bet, pop!", Hank said. "I've always dreamed of the day I'd fight by your side like this!"

"Then let's give it our all!", Eric said to his son.

"Let us win this and return to our families!", Roberto said as he stood tall.

The Shadow Creatures were ready to ponce the brave men as they stood ready to fight, but were halted as bolts of lightning struck the ground in front of them, followed by two twisters that pushed them back. They men looked up to see the Guardians and Defenders flying down towards them.

"You guys okay?", Angelo asked as they all landed in front of them.

"Yeah!", John said as he got a good look at them. "Why aren't you all..."

"Long story short. We have to get the gems Targas used to turn us into kids!", Will said.

"So we'll take care for these guys and go looking for Targas!", Scott said as he cracked his knuckles.

"Payback time, boys!", Irma said as she called forth a large ball of water.

Irma then, threw her ball of water at one of the Shadow Creatures. Hay Lin then blew a freezing breath that froze the Shadow Creature that Irma hit with a water-ball. Taranee and Scott each threw a fireball at the frozen Shadow Creature shattering it into a puff of smoke.

"We may not be at full power, but we can still kick butt!", Irma said the four of them did a group high-five.

Next was Tommy and Ricky who combined their powers to freeze another Shadow Creature. Angelo and Will fired bolts of lightning at it, and shattered it into a puff of smoke.

"And that's how you kick some shadow butt!", Angelo said as the four of them pounded fist.

And finally, Cornelia made a set of vines shoot up and wrap around the last Shadow Creature and tied it up. Sho then made two chunks of rock come together and smash the Shadow Creature turning it into a puff of smoke.

"And it only took two of us to bet one!", Cornelia bragged with a smile as she rested her left arm on Sho's shoulder while doing a peace sign with her right hand.

"Glad to see you all back in action. So to speak.", Hank said.

"Yeah, but we still have to find Targas and undo his handy work.", Ricky said.

"I just wish we knew where he was!", Hay Lin said.

Just then Raythor, Caleb, and Aldern came running in from the palace gates.

"You guys are transformed!", Caleb said until he got a good look at them. "Sort of."

"This is the best we can do until we find Targas.", Cornelia said.

"Som where's Elyon?", Taranee asked.

"Holding up a force field over the village.", Raythor answered.

"What?", Scott questioned.

"Once Elyon saw the the Shadow Creatures we were fighting weren't all that strong, she took them all out with a powerful attack.", Aldern explained.

"Cool!", Irma said.

"But the puffs of smoke they left behind became a cloud the is hovering over the village firing blast of lightning at the force field, Elyon has up.", Caleb explained.

"She sent us here to help fight anything that came after you all.", Raythor. "But I guess you're alright now. Sort of."

"Yeah, and now we're going to help Elyon!", Will said.

"But how do we stop a cloud like that?", Ricky said.

"I don't think me and Hay Lin can blow it away.", Tommy said.

"Why not combine our powers and take it out.", Hay Lin suggested. "It is made from dark energy after all."

"That just might work!", Taranee said. "If we call upon our full power, it might work."

"Then let's give it a try!", Angelo said as they took to the air and flew towards the village followed by Caleb and Raythor on horseback.

"Good luck, kids.", Yoh said as he watched them fly off.

"They'll be fine.", Eric said. "Just fine."

"I hope you're right.", John said.

**A/N: Well W.I.T.C.H. & S.T.A.R.S. are back in action! Sort of. They have their powers but only are as strong as they were when they first became the heroes they are now. But they still were able to save their loved ones that were holding their own for a while. And now they're going to help Elyon. Let's hope that they can get rid of the dark cloud and find Targas so they can become themselves again.**

**BTW: Don't forget to go on my profile and vote on my poll on a possible story.**

**Please review.**


	12. 12: Power Boost & Into The Shadow Realm

**Chapter 12:**

Watching, his dark cloud strike Elyon's force field, from a distance was Targas, who was enjoying the whole thing.

"That's it, Queen Elyon.", Targas said with a evil smile on his face. "Keep on blocking my clouds attacks! The more you're here, the more time my Shadow Creatures have to nab those brats!"

Just then, Targas saw a large thing of purble smoke fly towards the cloud, from the palace.

"No!", Targas snapped as he clinched his fist. "How could they of beaten my Shadow Creature without their powers, even if they did have those past Defenders with them? Unless...! Unless they've gotten their powers back!"

Targas then began to panic! For he knew that they would soon come and get rid of his dark cloud, and then come after him next. But then, a smile came to his face.

"This could play to my advantage.", Targas said as he pulled out the sack that held the ten gems that made the Guardians and Defenders kids. "Come to me, Warriors of Kandrakar! Come and face your doom!"

Evil laughter echoed through the land, as Targas waited for his enemies to come for him. Soon the young heroes were at the village. They looked down to see Elyon holding up her force field to protect the village. They then looked up to see the dark cloud as it fired bolts of lightning at the force field.

"So, how are we going to get rid of that cloud?", Ricky questioned.

"Whatever we come up with, we better do it fast!", Cornelia said as she looked down at the forcefield Elyon had up. "Cause I don't think Elyon can keep her forcefield up much longer!"

"Well, seeing as the cloud is made of energy that was turned dark, why not hit it with our energy?", Sho suggested.

"That could work!", Taranee said. "The Heart of Kandrkar and the Star Heart turn energy positive, while Targas took the energy he has and turned it dark."

"I don't get it.", Irma said.

"Energy is energy.", Sho said. "Weither it's kight or dark depends on the user."

"Like how Phobos can drain energy from any one and use it for his own uses.", Hay Lin said.

"Yeah.", Angelo said. "So, Sho's idea should work!"

"Then let's get on with it!", Scott said.

"I think we should combine our energy with our counrtparts.", Will suggested. "Seeing as we're the way we are now."

"Agreed.", Angelo said. "Let's do it guys!"

So the Guardiand and Defenders hovered around the cloud in five different areas in twos. North of the cloud were Hay Lin and Tommy, while Ricky and Irma were South of the cloud. East of the cloud were Taranee and Scott, while Sho and Cornelia were to the West of it. And hovering above the cloud, in the center, were Will and Angelo.

"Okay guys!", Will said. "Focus you energy and hit the cloud with it!"

As they began to focus their energy, Irma and Ricky had a blue arua surrounding them, while Tommy and Hay Lin had a violet one surrounding them. Taranee had a orange one around her, while Scott had a red one around him. Sho had a green arua around him while Cornelia's was yellow. And finally, Angelo had a lightning blue arua, while Will's was pink. Once they felt they were at full power, they fired their energy into the cloud. As their energy was filling the dark cloud, it began to change color.

"Keep it up, guys!", Will said. "It's working!"

"Right!", everybody said as they poured the power on.

Slowly, but surely, the dark cloud began to turn white. Soon the lightning stopped as the cloud turned completly white. Seeing this, Elyon breathed a sigh of relief as she lowered her forcefield.

"Thank goodness that's over.", Elyon said with a smile as she looked up at the sky. "Way to go guys."

"Elyon!"

Elyon turned to see Caleb and Raythor coming towards them on horses.

"Caleb! Raythor!", Elyon said as they got off their horses.

"Are you okay, Elyon?", Caleb asked as he walked up to her.

"Yeah!", Elyon said with a smile. "The guys got rid of the cloud just in time. I'm glad they're back to normal."

"They're not back to normal yet, your majesty.", Raythor said,

"What do you mean?", Elyon asked.

"You'll have to see for yourself, your majesty.", Raythor said as they all looked up into the sky.

The Guardians and Defenders then gathered together above the cloud.

"Think we can absorb the energy now that the cloud is full of our energy?", Tommy questioned.

"Don't see why not.", Taranee said. "But I suggest that Will and Angelo use the Hearts to do it. Just to be safe."

Angelo and Will nodded in agreement as they held out the Hearts. Suddenly, the Hearts began to glow as they sucked up the energy from the cloud into themselves. Within seconds, the energy cloud was gone and evenly split into the Hearts. The Hearts then split the energy among the others, giving the young heroes a super charge!

"What a rush!", Hay Lin said. "I feel a whole lot stronger!"

"Me too!", Ricky said.

"This may come in handy, when we face Targas!", Scott said.

"I was thinking the same thing.", Angelo said.

"Let's see if Elyon is okay.", Cornelia said.

The ten of them flew down to the village, to check up on Elyon.

"You okay, Elyon?", Cornelia asked as she and the others landed.

"Yeah!", Elyon said as she got a good look at her friends. "But, why aren't you guys..."

"Back to normal?", Will finished for her. "Well, we need to get the gems Targas used to change us in the first place."

"Once we get those, we can change back.", Tommy added.

"We just have to find Targas first.", Taranee replied.

"Then look no futher, Warriors of Kandrakar!"

The Guardians and Defenders turned around to see Targas standing on top of a hill with a sinister smirk on his face.

"Targas!", Sho snapped.

"You got some guts coming here!", Angelo said.

"Do I?", Targas questioned.

"Oh yeah!", Irma said as she glared at Targas.

"But then again, this does save us the trouble of hunting you down!", Ricky said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You little brats are pretty cocky seeing as you can become Guardians and Defenders again.", Targas said with a wicked smile. "But your still not yourselves! And only I have what you need to change back!"

Targas then opened the bag he had with him and pulled out one of the ten violet gems he had with him.

"You want them!", Targas said with a laugh as he tossed the gem in the air and caught it. "Come and get them!"

"Get him!", Will and Angelo yelled as the ten young warriors flew at Targas.

"Guys, wait!", Elyon said before dropping to one knee.

"Elyon!", Caleb said with worry as he knelt down beside her. "You okay?"

"Just a little weak.", Elyon said as Caleb helped her to her feet. "Holding up that force field against those bolts of lightning drained me some. I never had to make one that big before. But I'll be okay."

"I hope the same can be said about the others.", Caleb said as he and Elyon, along with Raythor and the other soldiers that were there watched the battle between the warriors of Kandrakar and Targas began.

Targas made the first move by pulling out a small bottle of the dark purple ooze he used to make his Shadow Creatures and using some of the ooze to make four wolf Shadow Creatures and sent them at our heroes!

"Nice try!", Scott said as he threw a fireball at one of the wolves taking it out, followed by Taranee who did the same thign with another one of the wolves.

"Double lightning!", Angelo and Will yelled as they took the other two wolves out with bolts of lightning.

Sho and Cornelia combined their powers and hit Targas with a telekinetic blast sending him flying back several feet. But instead of hitting the ground, Targas got his balance and took to the air.

"Not bad!", Targas said. "Now let's see how you like this!"

Targas then used a large amount of the ooze to make a dragon Shadow Creature.

"Uh-oh!", Hay Lin said as they all floated in the air.

"Not good!", Tommy said.

"Destroy them!", Targas commanded his dragon.

The dragon shot a flame of fire at Irma and Ricky, hoping to take them out.

"He must not know about us.", Ricky said with a smirk.

"Let's introduce ourselves.", Irma said with a smirk of her own.

They both them fired a powerful stream of water at the flame putting it out. They then contiued they assult and hit the dragon with the water making the water go down it's mouth.

"Shall we help?", Tommy asked Hay Lin.

"Why not!, Hay Lin said as they flew up towards the dragon.

Once they were close enough, they shot a powerful blast of freezing air at the dragon. Before the dragon knew it, it began to freeze. When Hay Lin and Tommy were done, the dragon was frozen solid. When they saw this, Irma and Ricky stopped hitting the dragon with water. The dragon then began to fall to the ground, but was taken out by a combined attack of Angelo and Will's lightning, a set of Taranee and Scott's fireballs, and a boulder by Sho and Cornelia. They all then surrounded Targas as he landed on the ground.

"Well, it looks like you all came to play.", Targas said with a sly grin.

"We're not playing!", Will said. "Give up and give us the gems!"

"I could do that.", Targas said with a smile. "Or we can take this to another realm!"

Targas then opened a fold to the Shadow Realm above his head.

"The Shadow Realm that is!", Targas said before jumping through the fold.

"Why would he make a fold up in the air?", Irma questioned.

"Better yet, why would he think we'd follow him?", Angelo questioned as they all looked up at the fold as it sat there.

Just then, Hay Lin and Tommy felt a current of air flowing into the fold. Before they knew it, the current got stronger! They then knew what was going on!

"It's trying to suck us in!", Tommy warned the others.

"We got to get out of here!", Cornelia said.

Everyone then tried to fly away as fast as they could, but the fold was to strong for them. Cornelia and Sho tried to make some vines grow for all of them to hold onto, but it was no use. They weren't strong enough to fight it as they were sucked through the fold into the Shadow Realm.

"No!", Elyon cried as she watched her friends get sucked into the fold.

Once they were all sucked through the fold, it quickly closed.

"We have to go to Kandrakar!", Elyon said as she tried to open a fold to Kandrakar. "Caleb, come with me! Raythor, I need you to take care of any villager who need help."

"By your camamnd, Queen Elyon!", Raythor said.

Elyon and Caleb then headed through the fold to Kandrakar. Once in Kandrakar, Elyon and Caleb saw that the families of the Guardians and Defenders were there with worried looks on their faces. They also saw John Vanders as well as the fathers and older siblings of the Defenders come through another fold from Metamoor. Elyon then saw the Oracle standing with the families.

"Oracle!", Elyon said as she and Caleb walked up to him. "The Guardians and Defenders have been..."

"I know, Queen Elyon.", the Oracle said as he turned to face her. "We all saw it in the viewing pool. But seeing as they are now in the Shadow Realm, we have no way of knowing if they are safe."

"Can't you open a fold to the Shadow Realm?", Theresa Cook asked worried about her daughter and the other kids.

"Normally, yes.", the Oracle said as he sat down on a bench. "But I used much of my power to restore the Guardian's and Defender's link to their Aurameres. I'm afraid that they are on their own."

All the families could do at the moment was pray and hope that the kids would come back safe. As for the Guardians and Defenders, they had just arrived in the Shadow Realm and were in the Throne Room of Targas's palace.

"So, this is the Shadow Realm.", Taranee said as she looked around the area.

"And I think this is some kind of Throne Room.", Cornelia figured.

"And your first clue was?"

Everyone turned to see Targas sitting in his throne with a smirk on his face.

"Now let's see how well you all do now that you're i the Shadow Realm.", Targas said as he stood up from his throne. "Now that you fools are here in the Shadow Realm, you will slowly lose your powers! And when you're weak enough, I shall take the Heart of Kandrakar and the Star Heart!"

"Not if we beat you first!", Ricky snapped.

"Give it your best shot!", Targas said with a smirk as he snapped his fingers and changed his robe into a pair of black pants and shirt with a pair of black boots, ready to fight.

"Gladly!", Angelo said as he charged at Targas with his fist charged with electricity!

**A/N: Well, our heroes have stopped the dark cloud and saved the village. But now they're in the Shadow Realm and are about to take on Targas. And the Orale is to weak to get them out! Can they defeat Targas before they're to weak for him to take the Heart of Kandrakar and the Star Heart? Let's hope they can pull off a miracle!**

**Please review!**


	13. 13: Shadow Realm Battle & Zenith Reached

**Chapter 13:**

"Give it your best shot!", Targas said with a smirk.

"Gladly!", Angelo said as he charged at Targas with his fist charged with electricity!

Once close enough, Angelo swung his fist at Targas, who blocked it. Seeing her chance, Will jumped up and threw a ball of lightning at Targas. Targas then kicked Angelo up in the way of the attack, letting it hit him in the back!

"Angelo!", Hay Lin cried as she flew towards him.

But Targas suddenly appeared in front of Hay Lin and slapped her against the wall.

"That's it!", Irma snapped as she flew at Targas, with Ricky right beside her, both ready to hit him with a powerful ball of hot water.

Seeing this, Targas grabbed Angelo and threw him at then, sending both of them flying back. Scott then flew at Targas, ready to hit him with his fist covered in fire. When he was close enough, he threw his punch. But Targas moved so fast, it was like he vanished.

"Where'd he go?", Scott asked, not noticing he was right behing him.

"Look out Scott!", Taranee yelled.

Scott slowly turned around just as Targas raised his left hand. He then smacked Scott with the back of his hand, sending him flying against one of the pillars of the room. Tommy and Sho then jumped at him from behind, trying to hit him with a flying kick. Just when their attack was about to hit him, Targas turned and did a powerful roundhouse kick, hitting them and sending them flying towards the wall. Taranee then threw a fireball at Targas. Grinning, Targas fired a blast of energy at the fireball, destroying it and threw another energy blast at Taranee knocking her against the wall.

"This is just sad!", Targas said.

Taking a chance, Cornelia sent a chunk of the wall at Targas who simply blasted it to pieces.

"Nice try.", Targas said as he grabbed Cornelia and threw her against the wall next to Taranee.

The Defenders and Guardians gathered together ready to fight on. Targas saw this and laughed.

"You know you can't win!", Targas said. "Why not give up and I just may let you all go."

The Defenders and Guardians glared at Targas, angry at how weak he thought they were. With a battle cry of fury, they ran at Targas in full force.

"How sad.", Targas spat as he waved his hand, sending a wave of powerful dark energy, at the Defenders and Guardians. "Shadow Wave!"

The attack sent the ten heroes flying through the wall and onto the royal courtyard. As they slowly got to their feet, they saw Targas jump down towards them. As he landed in the courtyard, the ten heroes were ready as they would ever be.

"This isn't good guys!", Ricky said. "We need to find a way to beat him before it's to late!"

"I can't be beat here!", Targas said. "But as for you all..."

Targas then formed a small ball of dark energy.

"Shadow Bomb!", Targas yelled as he threw the ball of dark energy at the Guardians and Defenders.

Once it was close enough, the ball of dark energy exploded, covering them in dark energy. They screamed out in pain as the dark energy attack them. Once the attack ended, they fell to the ground. As they slowly got up, they saw a smirk on Targas's face.

"What's so funny?", Cornelia snapped.

"Fools!", Targas laughed. "This is the Shadow Realm! I have all the power here! You can't beat me! Your best bet is to give up and give me the Heart of Kandrakar and the Star Heart!"

"Can anyone fly?", Angelo asked. "Cause I don't think I can."

"Me neither.", Will said.

"Same here.", Sho said.

"I don't think any of us can fly.", Ricky said.

"It's this place.", Taranee said. "Our powers and strenght are being drained!"

"Then we have to get those gems!", Tommy said.

"I say we all rush him!", Scott suggested.

"I agree!", Angelo said. "Let's do it!"

Targas watched in amazement as the Guardians and Defenders ran at him, ready to fight!

'Do they really think they can take me?', Targas thought to himself as the young heroes ran at him. 'We'll see about that!'

First was Will and Cornelia, who both did a jump kick, that Targas countered by blasting them both back with a telekinetic blast. Next was Sho, Ricky, and Tommy who tried a three strike attack. Sho tried to do a sweep kick, while Tommy and Ricky tried to kick him in each side. Targas punched Ricky back and grabbed Tommy's leg and tossed him aside while he kicked Sho back!

"Nice try boys!", Targas laughed.

Suddenly, Hay Lin and Irma jumped at Targas's back and wrapped their arms around his neck to try and distract him long enough for Angelo and Scott to try and jump punch him.

"Oh please!", Targas said as he reached back and grabbed the two girls and threw them at Angelo and Scott knocking them back towards the others.

Targas then got hit by a fireball. He turned to see Taranee standing behind him with her hands covered in fire.

"And what do you plan to do?", Targas asked with a smirk as he walked towards Taranee.

Taranee then fired a powerful flame at Targas. Targas simply moved at great speeds and dodged the attack and grabbed Taranee from behind and threw her at her friends.

"Last chance!", Targas said. "Give me what I want or face total destruction!"

The ten of them looked at Targas and then each other. No words were needed seeing as they knew what they had to do! Taking one more shot at it, they then ran at Targas.

"You little fools!", Targas snapped as he pointed his palm at the them. "Shadow Orb!"

Suddenly, they were trapped in a dark orb of dark energy, getting hit by dark energy. Targas just laughed at the the Guardians and Defenders as they screamed from being hit by the dark energy in the dark orb they were trapped in.

"Well, it's been fun kiddies!", Targas laughed. "But all good things must come to an end!"

But just when Targas thought he had won, the Heart of Kandrakar and the Star Heart began to glow. The glow from both Hearts covered the ten heroes and destroyed the Shadow Orb they were trapped in.

"What is this?", Targas questioned as he saw what just happened.

Suddenly, the ten of them flew into the air at great speeds glowing with their aura of power. Irma and Ricky had a blue arua surrounding them each, while Tommy and Hay Lin had a violet one surrounding them each. Taranee had a orange one around her, while Scott had a red one around him. Sho had a green aura around him while Cornelia's was yellow. And finally, Angelo had a lightning blue aura, while Will's was pink. They then came together in a flash of light, and came back down to the ground, in a small explosion. Targas stood there waving smoke and dust away from him.

"Time to get this over with once and for all!", Targas said as he blew the smoke and dust away with a telekinetic wave.

Once the smoke and dust was gone, what he saw shocked him!

"What the...?", Targas questioned in surprise. "What is this?"

There stood the Guardians and Defenders in their Zenith forms!

Will was in her same Guardian outfit, except her top and stockings were yellow. Her skirt and boots were white. She had a white belt with a diamond buckle. She had long white finger-less gloves. Her wings were larger and white, while the feathers were yellow. Her hair was red with white streaks in it, and it grew to the middle of her back. Her eyes were the same color. She had diamond earrings.

Angelo was in his Defender outfit, except he had diamond knuckles on his brown finger-less gloves. He had brown boots, with a diamond visor. On his top was a symbol of a lightning bolt. He had a brown belt with a diamond buckle. He had white round shoulder pads. He also had large white wings. His hair, that was in dreads, was down to the middle of his back. His eyes were the same color.

Irma was in her same Guardian outfit, except her top and stockings were blue with a pink stripe going down the sides. Her skirt and shoes were light blue. She had a pink belt with a sapphire buckle. She had pink finger-less gloves. Her wings were larger and blue, while the feathers were pink. Her brunette hair was to the small of her back. Her eyes were the same color. She had sapphire earrings.

Ricky was in his Defender outfit, except he had sapphire knuckles on his brown finger-less gloves. He had brown boots, with a sapphire visor. On his top was a symbol of an ocean wave. He had a brown belt with a sapphire buckle. He had blue round shoulder pads. He also had large blue wings. His hair was down to his shoulders. His eyes were the same color.

Taranee was in her same Guardian outfit, except her top and stockings were red. Her shorts and shoes were orange, as well as the long finger-less gloves she now had. She had a orange belt with a ruby buckle. Her wings were larger and orange, while the feathers were red. Her hair, that is in long dreads, grew to the small of her back. Her eyes were the same color. She had ruby earrings.

Scott was in his Defender outfit, except he had ruby knuckles on his brown finger-less gloves. He had brown boots with a ruby visor. On his top was a symbol of a flame. He had a brown belt with a ruby buckle. He had red round shoulder pads. He had large red wings. His hair was down to his shoulders. His eyes were the same color.

Cornelia was in her same Guardian outfit, except her top and stockings were forest green. Her skirt and boots were yellow, as well as the long finger-less gloves she now had. She had a yellow belt with an emerald buckle. Her wings were larger and yellow, while the feathers were green. Her blond hair grew past her knees. Her eyes were the same color. She had emerald earrings.

Sho was in his Defender outfit, except he had emerald knuckles on his brown finger-less gloves. He had brown boots, with an emerald visor. On his top was a symbol of a mountain. He had a brown belt with a emerald buckle. He had green round shoulder pads. He also had large green wings. His hair was down to the middle of his back. His eyes were the same color.

Hay Lin was in her same Guardian outfit, except her top, stockings were white. Her skirt and boots were violet, as well as the long finger-less gloves she now had. She had a violet belt with a amethyst buckle. Her wings were larger and violet, while the feathers were white. Her black hair, which had silver streaks ion it, was let out and grew past her knees, with two buns on her head. Her eyes were the same color. She had amethyst earrings.

Tommy was in his Defender outfit, except he had amethyst knuckles on his brown finger-less gloves. He had brown boots, with a amethyst visor. On his top was a symbol of a twister. He had a brown belt with a amethyst buckle. He had purple round shoulder pads. He also had large purple wings. His hair was down to the middle of his back. His eyes were the same color.

When the kids saw themselves in their Zenith forms, they had only one thing to say.

"YES!", they all cheered happy to of called on the power they needed to reach their Zenith Mode..

Feeling the energy that the Guardians and Defenders were giving off, Targas didn't know what to think at first.

'Where did this power come from?', he thought to himself. 'It rivals even mine! I need more power! And I know just where to get it!'

Just then, the Defenders and Guardians turned to face Targas ready to take him down.

"It's time to end this Targas!", Scott said.

"Give up now, and avoid any pain!", Irma said with a smirk.

"Cause with our Zenith Mode in affect, we've got more power than you can imagine!", Ricky stated.

"Oh I don't think so, you little pest!", Targas said with a sinister smirk. "I have one last card to play!"

"And what's that?", Will questioned with a raised eyebrow,

"You'll see!", Targas said as he quickly took to the air. "You'll all see!"

Once high enough in the air, Targas stopped and turned to the hole in his palace wall and held out his hands.

"I call upon all of my powers that I placed in my dark pool!", Targas yelled. "Come to me and give me the power I need to destroy my enemies!"

Suddenly, the ooze from the dark pool Targas had flew up and out towards him. Within seconds, the ooze covered Targas and formed into a ball.

"Eewwww!", Cornelia said in disgust. "Gross!"

"That is pretty gross.", Irma agreed.

"That's just plain old nasty.", Angelo said.

"But, what's he doing with it?", Hay Lin questioned.

"Getting more power, I guess.", Taranee figured.

"And that's not good!", Will said.

"So, what do we do, guys?", Ricky asked.

"Kick his butt!", Scott replied.

"But how do we kick his butt, Scott?", Sho asked.

"I don't know!", Scott said. "I guess we find a weakness and go from there."

"Best plan so far.", Angelo said.

"I think it's the best plan period!", Ricky said.

"Then let's go with it!", Will said as thy looked up at the ball of ooze, Targas was in. "Um... guys! Is it glowing?"

"I... I think it is!", Hay Lin said.

"I think this is it!", Sho said.

"Get ready guys!", Angelo said.

Just then, the ball of now glowing ooze began to spin around at a rapid pace. It then began to move in circles. Then it flew high into the air and dove down to the ground.

"Here it comes!", Scott said.

"This isn't good!", Ricky said as it got closer to the ground.

But before it hit the ground, it stopped just a few inches from the ground.

"Well, that's a relief.", Cornelia said with a sigh of relief.

"But what's it doing now?", Taranee questioned as the ball of ooze began to take shape.

First, some arms and legs began to take shape. Then a body quickly began to form. Within a few seconds, they couldn't believe what they saw. It was Targas. Only now he had a whole new look. The ooze had become some kind of armour with black bird-like wings.

"What the heck?", Irma questioned.

"What happened to him?", Scott questioned.

"You like?", Targas asked. "This is my true power, once harnessed right! And with it I shall crush you all!"

Suddenly, ten tentacles shot out from Targas's armour and flew out towards the Guardians and Defenders.

"Scatter!", Will and Angelo yelled as they all took to the air in different directions.

"Oh, I don't think so!", Targas said as he began to telepathically guide the tentacles. "You don't get away this time!"

Before they knew it, each tentecle had a Guardian or Defender in them.

"Well, this is just great!", Irma said as she tried to get free.

"Now where were we.", Targas said as he had the tentacles holding Angelo and Will lower down to where they were facing him. "Ah, yes. You two were going to give me the Heart of Kandrakar and the Star Heart."

"Yeah, right!", Will and Angelo said at the same time, angering Targas.

"Then you all shall die!", Targas snapped as he began to shock them all with dark energy.

As they screamed in pain from the shocks of energy, Targas laughed in victory, believing he had won.

**A/N: Well, our heroes were able to hold their own for a while before Targas almost killed them! But then they were able to reach their Zenith Mode only to have Targas get more power and is now ready to finish them off! Can they get free and take Targas down and be themselves again. Looks like you'll have to read on and find out!**

**Please review.**


	14. 14: Targas Defeated

**Chapter 14:**

**A/N: I do not own _Power Rangers_! You'll see why later in the chapter**.

There our heroes were each being held by a tentacle from Targas's armour being shocked by dark energy. Targas looked on thinking victory was his.

"And you fools thought that you could win with your new power!", Targas laughed. "What do you think now?"

"Well, I think that you should give up before we kick your butt!", Scott said.

"Really now?", Targas questioned. "Wait! You should be in pain right now!"

"And you shouldn't play with fire!", Taranee said. "Cause if you do...!"

Taranee and Scott then covered themselves in fire and poured the heat on burning the tentacles that held them into ash.

"...you're gonna get burned!", Scott finished.

"Argh!", Targas yelled in pain as he stepped back a few feet. "Why you little brats!"

"Guys!", Taranee yelled. "The tentacles are a part of him telepathically!"

"Meaning...", Irma began to question.

"He feels their pain!", Scott replied.

"Well if that's the case...", Ricky said. "I say we do a little freeze play!"

"Right with you!", Irma said as she and Ricky coated themselves in ice, like Iceman.

They then froze the tentacles that held them and broke free of them shattering them. Targas then let out another scream of pain.

"Shall, we, Hay Lin?", Tommy questioned with a smirk as a violet thin aura began to cover him.

"Try and stop me!", Hay Lin said as a Violet thin aura began to cover her too.

They then began to spin around at a fast pace pulling the tentacles along. Soon they were ripped from Targas's armour. The tentacles quickly swiveled up and died as Targas let out another scream of pain.

"And then there were four!", Ricky said.

"Why you little...", Targas snapped. "When I get my hands on you, I'll..."

"Do nothing!", Sho said interrupting Targas. "Ready, Cornelia?"

"Oh, yeah!", she said as they both focused thei power on the metal that was on the ground.

The mental then flew up towards them and stopped right in front of them. The metal then began to melt and merge into a ball of liquid metal it then split into two balls of metal. the balls of metal then coated Sho and Cornelia covering all but their mouths, eyes, and hair.(_Think of it as something like Kevin Elven from Ben Ten Ultimate Alien_.) Before Targas knew it, blades formed where Cornelia and Sho's hands were! They then used the blades to cut the tentacle off killing them quickly.

"Aaaah!", Targas cried out in pain as he dropped to one knee. "You little pest! How is this happening? I had everything planned out!"

"Guess you didn't plan well enough!", Angelo said making Targas looking up at him.

And what he saw scared him even more! For he saw Angelo and Will coated in a white light with electricity flowing around them, holding the tentacles that held them in their hand.

"But how did you get free?", Targas questioned. "I didn't feel you get free!"

"Easy.", Will said. "We used our powers to numb the tentacles for a bit."

"Once we did that, we got free.", Angelo said. "And now..."

Angelo and Will then sent a powerful surge of electricity through the tentacles to Targas, who let out a scream of agony! As his other knee fell. One they were done the tentacles died off. The Guardians and Defenders then landed a good distance in front of Targas who was getting to his feet slowly.

"How... How were you able to use your powers like that?", Targas questioned as he looked at the Guardians and Defenders covered in their elements.

"You like?", Cornelia questioned. "We call it our Element Armor."

"We developed it a few months ago.", Scott said. "It gives us a certain boost of power when we need it."

"We can even use it in our normal Defender and Guardian forms.", Ricky replied.

"But seeing as the Shadow Realm was draining our powers, we decided to use it in our Zenith Modes.", Sho added.

"I see.", Targas said. "Looks like you had it all planned out."

"Give up, Targas!", Angelo said. "It's over!"

"Never!", Targas snapped as he formed a large ball of dark energy. "Ultra Dark Blast!"

Targas then fired a powerful blast of dark energy at the Guardians and Defenders. Once it hit, Targas poured the power on, using almost all of him power. Once he was done, he staggered a bit but kept his footing. He then let out a laugh of victory.

"I did it!", Targas laughed. "I've beaten those little brats! Now the Heart of Kandrakar and the Star Heart are mine!"

But as the smoke and dust cleared, Targas saw that W.I.T.C.H. & S.T.A.R.S. were still standing. But that wasn't all he saw! He saw Angelo and Will holding a large ball of white light with one hand each!

"No!", Targas yelled. "It can't be!"

"Ready?", Angelo asked Will.

"Ready.", Will replied ready to end this.

"Elemental Bomb!", Angelo and Will shouted as they threw the ball of energy at Targas.

Once the attack hit Targas, there was a large explosion of light that covered the area. Once it cleared, there Targas stood with a blank look on his face. Then without warning his armor began to crumble and fall apart. As each piece hit the ground it turned to dust. When it all was off of Targas, there he stood in the clothes he had on when he fought the young heroes. Then the dust, that was his armour, blew away in the wind that blew through the Shadow Realm. Targas then fell to the ground, defeated. Once he hit the ground, the sack the held the gems that made the Guardians and Defenders into kids, opened and the gems flew out and circled around them.

"What now?", Hay Lin asked.

Just the a gem went into each of their hands. They then felt a surge of energy flow into them. The gems them crumbled and turned to dust and blew in the wind.

"I guess we have our age back.", Scott said.

"So why aren't we aging?", Ricky asked.

"I we have to do it the same way we got like this.", Taranee said.

"You mean sleep?", Cornelia questioned.

"Well. that won't be a problem.", Sho said. "Once we change back from our Zenith Mode, we'll fall out instantly."

"But let's get out of out Element Armor first.", Tommy said. "It's starting to drain me a bit."

"Same here.", Irma said as they all removed or recalled the elements that covered them.

"I have a question.", Hay Lin said. "How were we able to go into our Zenith Mode?"

"I think it was the extra power we absorbed from the cloud.", Will said.

"We can worry about that later.", Angelo said as Scott and Sho hoisted Targas's arms over their shoulders. "Right now we have to get this guy to Kandrakar."

"No problem there.", Will said as she pulled out the Heart.

Will and Angelo combined the powers of the Heart of Kandrakar and the Star Heart to open a fold to Kandrakar. They waisted no time going through the fold, leaving the Shadow Realm behind them as the fold closed.

"Welcome back, young heroes.", the Oracle said. "You were able to use what you had to defeat Tarhas and save the Known Worlds. If prove anything, it is that the ten of you were the right ones chosen to be the Guardians and Defenders of Kandrakar and all the Known Worlds."

"It was nothing!", Hay Lin said with a smile.

"What happened to you guys?", Lillian asked as she looked at Cornelia.

"Yeah! Your wings and clothes are all different!", Jeff O'Flannery said to his older brother Scott.

"Well, this is what we call our Zenith Mode.", Scott explained.

"Zenith?", Chris asked looking at Irma.

"Think of it as a extra boost of power.", Irma said. "Like when the Red Ranger gets his Battlizer Armor."

"Ooooooh.", Chris, Lillian, Jeff, and his sister Julie said understanding what Irma was talking about.

Irma then turned to see Will, Sho, Cornelia, Tommy, and Taranee looking at her with a raised eyebrow each.

"That's right! I still watch Power Rangers!", Irma said.

"Hey, I still watch it too.", Angelo said. "I just see it as a show of live action heroes."

"I watch it too.", Hay Lin said.

"Me too.", added Ricky.

"Same here.", Scott said.

"Oh, brother.", Will said.

"Oh brother nothing!", Angelo said. "It's still a good show."

"Anyway, what do we do with Targas?", Cornelia asked.

"Allow me.", the Oracle said with a wave of his hand teleporting Targas away. "He is now in a cell in The Tower of Mist, where he will cause no one anymore harm."

"Good, cause we're wiped.", Tommy said. "I could go for some rest."

"By the way, we're going to need some place to sleep.", Taranee said.

"Why?", Peter asked.

"Cause, we can't stay like this much longer.", Ricky said as he and the other dropped to their knees.

"Will!", Susan said as she and the other families went up to their respective kids.

"I'm okay, Mom.", Will said with a small smile. "It's just that Zenith Mode takes it's toll on our young bodies."

The Guardians and Defenders then changed back to their normal human forms which were still that of six or seven year old. They all them fainted from using up most of their energy.

"Oracle, if you'd please.", Yan Lin said.

"It would be my pleasure, Yan Lin., the Oracle said as he waved his hand teleporting them to their Healing Chambers. "They are now in their Healing Chambers getting their strenght back and hopefully returning back to their true age."

"Thank goodness.", Maria Fernandaz said as she and the other parents breathed a sigh of relief.

"And with that I suggest that you all got get them some clothes to wear.", Kadma said.

"That would be a good idea.", Anna said.

"Let's go people.", John said as he pulled out his Fold Crystal and opened a fold back to his place. "We'll be back ai a few."

The Oracle nodded as they all headed through the fold, leaving Yan Lin, Charlie Smith, Joe and Kadma Vanders in Kandrakar.

"Those kids never cease to amaze me.", Charlie said.

"Think they're better than us?", Yan Lin asked with a grin.

"Hhhhheeeeeeeck no!", Joe said with a smile. "We were the best in our time."

"And now they're the best in their time.", Kadma said.

"Rest assured, my friends.", the Oralce said. "You all are heroes to the core."

"That's our Oracle.", Yan Lin said with a grin. "Always the charmer."

"I only speak the truth, Yan Lin.", the Oracle said. "And with this group of Guardians and Defenders, the future of the Known Worlds looks bright."

"On that we all agree, Oracle.", Joe said. "No question about it."

**A/N: Well, Targas is defeated and our heroes are resting and hopefully their right age again. Now the main question is, will Cornelia tell Lillian about her powers or decide to wait until she is a bit older? Guess we'll have to wait and see.**

**Please review.**


	15. 15: Back to Normal & Telling Lillian

**Chapter 15:**

Once the families got back to Earth, they saw that they were back in the Defender's home.

"So, this makes it easier to get the boy's clothes.", Carol O'Flannery said.

"And we can go get some clothes for the girls.", Anna said.

"Well, go do that, and we'll wait for you.", John said.

The parents of the girls left and were back within thirty minutes with clothes for their daughters. When they showed up, the parents of the Defenders already had clothes for them and were ready to go. John then took his Fold Crystal and opened a fold for Kandrakar. Once there, the Oracle teleported the clothes to the Healing Chambers they were to go to.

"And now, we wait and hope.", Yoh Ling said as he and the other parents waited for their childern to come out, hopefully as themselves.

_**Sho & Cornelia**_

"Aw, man!", Cornelia said as she woke up with a yawn while stretching her arms. "That was a good sleep. Wait! My voice!"

Cornelia then looked down at her hands.

"My hands!", Cornelia said before looking down the robe the Oracle put them in, to see that she was in fact herself again. "I'm me again! YES!"

"Feels good, doesn't it!", came Sho's voice.

"Sho?", Cornelia saud as she looked around for him. "Where are you?"

"Right here.", Sho said as he stepped out from behind a bush. "I like how our Healing Chambers have all these plants in here."

"Why didn't you wake me up?", Cornelia asked.

"I just woke up a few minutes ago.", Sho replied. "I was going to wake you up after I got dressed. To bad Angelo's shirt got ruined."

"The same could be said for Lillian's clothes.", Cornelia said a she grabbed her clothes. "I guess our parents got us our clothes."

"I think so.", Sho said as Cornelia went behind a bush to change. "So, what do you think of Tommy as a kid?"

"He was so cute!", Cornelia said with a smile. "What about you? What did you think of Will as a kid?"

"She was pretty.", Sho said. "Her smile hasn't changed one bit."

"I guess you're right.", Cornelia said.

"So, have you made you decision yet?", Sho asked.

"About what?", Cornelia asked as she was changing her clothes.

"About telling Lillian about her powers.", Sho said. "I mean she took finding out about us pretty well. Maybe she will take knowing about her powers as the Heart of Earth well."

"To be honest, I've thought about it.", Cornelia said as she came walking out from behind the bush dressed in her normal clothes. "I mean she's going to find out about it all sooner or later. Might as well be now."

"She'll take it well.", Sho said. as they gathered what was left of the clothes they wore as kids and headed towards the doors of the Healing Chamber. "Just be honest with her. You can't go wrong there."

"Here hoping.", Cornelia said as she and Sho opened the doors.

_**Ricky & Irma**_

"Boy does it feel good to be big again!", Irma said as she walked out from a set of bushes, dressed in the clothes her parents brought for her, while holding the kid clothes she had on.

"You're telling me!", Ricky said as he walked out from another bush dressed in normal clothes, while holding the kids clothes he had on. "I'm also glad that our Healing Chamber has these bushes for us to change behind."

"I hear you there, brother!", Irma said. "But I have to admit being a kid for a few hours wasn't so bad."

"Now is that before or after you and Chris's little bout?", Ricky said with a smirk.

"Oh you're so funny.", Irma said sarcastically. "But you know something? I think that was something that was a long time coming between me and Chris. I'm just glad that we didn't hurt each other to much."

"And the biting doesn't count, huh?", Ricky questioned with a grin.

"We only bit each other once!", Irma said. "Besides, we're family. Things like that happened."

"Oh, brother.", Ricky said as he rolled his eyes. "I'll say this. Taranee was a cute kid."

"Scott was pretty cute himself.", Irma said. "I wonder what he thought of me?"

"Probably the same thing.", Ricky said as he and Irma opened the doors to their Healing Chamber.

_**Angelo & Will**_

"So, how did you like seeing Sho as a kid?", Angelo asked Will as he sat on the cloud they slept on with his eyes clothes as Will changed her clothes.

"He was a pretty cute kid.", Will said as she slipped her shoes on. "Okay. Your turn."

"Thanks.", Angelo said as Will sat down and closed her eyes.

"So, what about you? How did it feel to see Hay Lin as a kid?"

"I'll say this.", Angelo said as he began to change his clothes. "That smile of hers hasn't changed one bit!"

"You can say that again.", Will said with a grin.

"But you know something else?", Angelo questioned. "Seeing you as a kid again brought back some fun memories. Like when we used to jump in water puddles after it rained."

"Or when we teamed up for snowball fights!", Will said with a laugh. "Or when we would look up at the stars in either of our backyards back in Fadden Hills."

"Those were some fun days.", Angelo said as he finished getting dressed. "Okay! I'm finished!"

"Good!", Will said as she opened her eye. "So, you ready to go make our families happy?"

"Yeah!", Angelo said as they headed for the doors of their Healing Chamber. "Cause I can picture Uncle John and Aunt Susan fearing that they may have to enroll us in Heatherfield Elementary School."

Will and Angelo then busted out laughing as they opened the doors to their Healing Chamber with the clothes they had on as kids.

_**Tommy & Hay Lin**_

"Woo-Hoo!", Hay Lin cheered as she jumped from cloud to cloud, happy to be herself again. "I'm me again!"

"As happy as you are, Hay Lin, I think you better dress into your normal clothes.", Tommy said as he picked up his clothes and jumped up to a high up cloud to change his clothes.

"Oh! Right!", Hay Lin said as she jumped back down to the cloud she was sleeping on and grabbed her clothes and jumped to a cloud that gave her enough cover to change. "You know something? It was kind of fun to be kids again."

"That's right.", Tommy said as he was changing his clothes. "Kind of fun. And hopefully, I'll never have to go something like that again!"

"Oh come on!", Hay Lin said as she was changing her clothes. "Don't tell me that you didn't like seeing Cornelia as a kid."

"Well, that was a plus, seeing as I've always wondered what she looked like as a kid.", Tommy said. "She looked almost like Lillian."

"I know!", Hay Lin said. "It's uncanny!"

"So, what about you?", Tommy asked as he finished changing. "What did you think of Angelo as a kid?"

"He was kind of cute!", Hay Lin said as she finished changing.

They both then jumped back to the cloud they were sleeping on with the clothes they had on.

"And now, it's time to make our parents happy.", Tommy said with a grin. "Cause I know they're still worried."

"That's an understatement.", Hay Lin said with a giggle as they opened the doors to their Healing Chamber.

_**Scott & Taranee**_

"To be me again!", Taranee said as she was changing her clothes as a wall of fire she and Scott put up between themselves kept her covered. "It was sort of fun being a kid again, but I'm glad to be me again!"

"You said it, Taranee!", Scott said as he was changing his clothes. "But I'll say that Irma was a pretty cute lass as a kid."

"Ricky was pretty cute, too.", Taranee said. "Even though he had all that hair."

"I know this.", Scott said with a smile. "I'm not going to forget the fight Irma and Chris had!"

"Scott, I don't thikn any of us will forget that!", Taranee said with a laugh of her own. "But to be honest, I though Cornelia and Lillian were going to get into it."

"Same here.", Scott said. "Guess they were more mature than we thought."

"I guess so.", Taranee said.

"Think Cornelia will tell Lillian about her being the Heart of Earth?", Scott asked.

"I have no idea.", Taranee said. "I think she should, but I'm worried about how Lillian will handle it all."

"I think she'll be okay.", Scott said. "As long as it's Cornelia who tells her."

"I think you're right.", Taranee said as she finished getting dressed. "Well, I'm ready."

"Same here.", Scott said as they put the wall of fire out and gathered the clothes they wore as kids. "Now let's get this over with, cause I know my folks are wondering about us."

"My mom is probably frantic.", Taranee said as they opened the doors to their Healing Chamber.

Outside the Healing Chambers, the families of the Guardians and Defenders were waiting for them to come out. Hopefully as themselves. Just them, the doors to the five Healing Chambers opened to show that they were indeed back to normal.

"What up, people?", Ricky questioned with a smile. "We're back!"

"And in full affect!", Irma said smiling.

"Thank heavens!", Theresa Cook said with a sigh of relief.

"It's good to see that you're not so little, my little Hay Lin.", Yan Lin said with a smile.

"Same here, Grandma!", Hay Lin said smiling.

"Um... Hay Lin?", Irma said to her friend.

"Yeah, Irma?", Hay Lin asked.

"Your hair!", Irma said.

"What's wrong with it?", Hay Lin asked.

"Well...", Angelo said as he walked up to her.

Angelo then reached behind her and moved it in front of her to so that it was long. And I mean long! It was flowing to the floor!

"Wow!", Hay Lin said as she held some of her hair. "I guess when I grew up, my hair grew too!"

"You're not the only one, Hay Lin.", Anna said as she walked up to Irma. "Yours grew too, Irma."

"Really?", Irma said as she pulled some of her hair from behind. "Wow!"

"I think we all have longer hair.", Angelo laughed as he grabbed some of his hair.

"If there was a play for Rapunzel, I would get the part!", Cornelia said as she saw how long her hair was.

"And I would be your prince.", Tommy said with a bow making Cornelia blush with a smile.

"I'm so getting a hair cut.", Will said as she looked at her now long hair.

"Don't cut it to short.", Sho said with a smile. "A little long hair isn't to bad."

"I guess you're right.", Will said smiling.

"Well, I'm ready to head back to Earth.", Taranee said.

"Here, here!", Angelo said.

"So, let's go already!", Irma said. "Move it little brother!"

"Yeah, yeah.", Chris said as Will opened a fold back to Earth.

"Are you okay, Cornelia?", Harold asked his daughter.

"Yeah.", Cornelia said. "It's just that I think it's time I told Lillian some more things."

"What do you mean?", Lillian asked.

"Well, Lillian. There are somethings you need to know.", Cornelia said. "Elyon, can you come back to Earth with us? I'm going to need your help with this one."

"Um... sure.", Elyon said.

"We got your back on this one, Cornelia.", Will said.

"Thanks.", Cornelia said. "But this is something I need to do myself. You know. Sister to sister."

"So why do you need my help?", Elyon asked.

"Because like her, you're the Heart of your world.", Cornelia whispered n her ear.

"Oh!", Elyon said. "Oh! So, that's what this is all about!"

"Mmm-Hmm.", Cornelia said.

"This ought to be good.", Angelo said as they all went through the fold.

Once back on Earth, Cornelia called Matt and had him bring Mr. Huggles over to her place, where the other Guardians and Defender were waiting. Once he was there, with Huggles, Cornelia with help from Elyon told her the truth about her being the Heart of Earth, like how Elyon was the Heart of Metamoor. At first she thought that everyone was playing a joke on her. Then Matt, Huggle, and Napoleon transformed into their Regent forms. Lillian was shocked at first, but calmed down when Napoleon changed back to normal and began to talk to her as Matt and Huggle changed back.

"And that's the how story, Lillian.", Cornelia said. "You are the Heart of Earth. You have the power to wiled the power Earth has to help protect it from any and all dark forces. And Napoleon, Matt and Mr. Huggles are your Regents."

"Regents?", Lillian questioned.

"That's right, kiddo.", Napoleon said as he jumped into Lillian's lap. "It's our job to protect you and the Earth from any kind of evil. Well, that is if the Guardians and Defenders aren't around to do it."

"So, when I'm older, it'll be my duty to keep watch over the Earth?", Lillian asked. "I can't do that! I have a life to live!"

"That's what your Regents are for, Lillian.", Elyon said.

"Right now we're wielding you power for you, until you are ready to use it.", Matt said.

"Oh!", Lillian said smiling. "Okay! So, can I make anybody a Regent?"

"I think so.", Matt said. "Why?"

"Well, I was wondering if I could make Chris, Jeff, and Julie Regents too.", Lillian said.

"Maybe when their older.", Cornelia said. "And with their parents permission."

"I guess that makes sense.", Lillian said. "So do I have some of my powers, even though my Regents are using most of it?"

"Of course you do, Lillian.", Napoleon said. "You can fly, open folds, make force fields, heal people if need be, call us Regents if your in any danger. talk to us telepathically, and like Cornelia, use telekinesis. But you'll have to learn how to do this trough the right training."

"Cool!", Lillian said with a smile. "This is going to be fun!"

"Not so fast, sis.", Cornelia said. "You have to keep all this a secret."

"Like you guys do?", Lillian asked.

"Yep.", Cornelia said. "Earth isn't ready to know about all of this. So, you have to keep all this to yourself, or else some bad people may try and take the power from you."

"Well, if it's the right thing to do, then okay.", Lillian said. "But can I at least learn how to use my powers?"

"Sure thing, Lillian.", Cornelia said with a smile.

"Woo-Hoo!", Lillian cheered. "So, when do we start?"

"The next time me and the others go do some training.", Cornelia said. "But, you have to be ready to do as we tell you. Deal?"

"Deal!", Lillian said as she jumped up and hugged Cornelia. "Thank you, Cornelia!"

"No problem, sis.", Cornelia said as she hugged her sister. "No problem at all."

Just then, Matt's cell phone rang.

"Hello?", Matt said. "Who is it?"

"Matt? It's me, Peter.", Peter said over the phone. "You busy"

"Not now. Why?", Matt asked.

"Meet me at the park.", Peter said. "We need to talk."

"Yeah sure.", Matt said before hanging up his phone. "I have to go. Peter wants to talk about something."

"Sure.", Cornelia said as he headed for the door. "Oh, Matt. I think it would be good for Lillian if you came with us when we start her training."

"Yeah sure.", Matt said before leaving.

"I just hope Peter can get through to you and the other guys.", Cornelia said before walking back over to Lillian.

**A/N: Well, our heroes are back to normal, and Cornelia has finally told Lillian about her being the Heart of Earth. And she took it pretty well. Now Peter is about to talk to Matt about the way they've all been acting. Let's hope he can get through to him.**

**Please review.**


	16. 16: Making Up & Peace For Now

**Chapter 16:**

Once at the park, Matt saw that not only Peter was there, but Nigel, Eric, and Martin too. Once he saw all of them, Matt knew something was up.

"So, what's going on, Pete?", Matt asked as he walked up to them.

"Yeah!", Eric said. "Why call us all out here?"

"Well, here's the deal fellas.", Peter said as he stood in front of his friends. "We've been idiots."

"About what?", Nigel asked.

"About the girls and their boyfriends.", Peter said.

"Are you kidding me?", Matt questioned. "This is why you called us out here?"

"Yes it is.", Peter said. "Look! What if something happened to them when we went to Meridian? We wouldn't of gotten the chance to say sorry about how we acted or anything."

"What brought this up anyway?", Martin asked.

"While in Meridian, I got a chance to meet the older siblings of Tommy, Ricky, and Scott.", Peter explained. "They helped me realise that I need to be a better brother to Taranee as well as a friend to Cornelia, Tommy and Ricky."

"You've got to be kidding me!", Nigel said.

"Sorry Nigel. But it's true.", Peter said. "And let's be honest with ourselves, guys. We weren't really the best boyfriends to the girls during the last month or two before they broke up with us. And even though you two weren't a couple, Martin, you messed things up with Irma when it comes to being friends."

"I hear you.", Martin said. "I really do. But, after all that's happened, do you honestly think they'll accept our apology?"

"Taranee and Cornelia accepted mine.", Peter said. "Just try and apologize to them. I mean, yeah, we have girlfriends, but there's a part of us that still needs the closure, guys. I mean what harm could come out of apologizing to the girls?"

"And the Defenders?", Eric questioned.

"Them too.", Peter said. "And unlike you guys, I have two of them to apologize to."

"Same here.", Matt said.

"So, when do we do this?", Nigel asked.

"Well...", Peter began to say.

Soon, Monday rolled around and the students were heading into school. Our heroes had just gotten to school and were heading inside.

"I never thought I'd be saying this, but part of me is glad to be able to come to this place again.", Irma said.

"Well, that was something I didn't expect to hear from you, Irma.", Taranee said as they walked into the school.

"I don't think any of us expected to hear that from Irma.", Sho replied.

"Hey, after going thruogh what we went through, you gain a new outlook on things.", Irma said with a smile.

"Good point there.", Tommy said.

"I'm just glad everything is back to normal.", Cornelia said as they walked down the hall. "Well, normal for us that is."

"So, did Lillian take it all well?", Will asked.

"Yeah she did!", Cornelia said with a smile. "I told her that the next time we do some training, she can come with us."

"Now that's going to be some fun!", Ricky said with a laugh.

"And, I asked Matt to be there when we do.", Cornelia said.

"What?", Will questioned.

"Sorry, but he is Lillian's Regent.", Cornelia said. "And he already say yes."

"Fine.", Will said giving in. "For Lillian's sake, he can come."

"Thanks.", Cornelia said.

"Um... guys.", Sho said getting every bodies attention. "Speaking of Matt."

Everyone looked forward to see Matt along with Nigel, Eric, Martin, and Peter walking towards them.

"Oh great!", Scott said. "Just when the morning was going good!"

"Let's just walk by them and be done with it.", Angelo said as he and Hay Lin held hands.

"Hold up, guys.", Peter said. "We have something to say."

"And here we go.", Ricky said while rolling his eyes.

"We're sorry.", Eric said.

"Huh?", the Angelo said.

"We were jerks to all of you and we're sorry.", Martin said.

"Is this for real?", Irma questioned. "Cause if this is some kind of joke..."

"It's not!", Martin said as he held up his hands in defence. "I'm really sorry, Irma. Really. So, friends?"

"Friends.", Irma said before giving Martin a hug.

"So, are we cool?", Martin asked Scott.

"If Irma can forgive, then so can I.", Scott said as they shook hands.

"I'm sorry, Taranee.", Nigel said. "And I'm sorry, Ricky."

"It's cool!", Ricky said as they shook hands. "We all make mistakes. I've been known to make a few."

"A few?", Tommy questioned with a smirk.

"Okay! A good amount!", Ricky said.

"So, are we okay, Taranee?", Nigel said.

"Yeah, we are.", Taranee said while giving Nigel a quick hug.

"Tommy. Ricky. I'm...", Peter began to say.

"We know man.", Tommy said. "It's all good."

"Yeah, man!", Ricky said as the three of them shook hands. "If the girls can forgive, then so can we."

"Thanks.", Peter said.

"Hay Lin. I'm...", Eric began to say before Hay Lin gave him a hug.

"I forgive you.", Hay Lin said.

"So, are we cool, man?", Eric asked Angelo as he had his hand extended.

"Yeah, we're cool.", Angelo said. "Can't stay mad forever."

"Will. I'm sorry about...", Matt began to say.

"Don't!", Will said cutting Matt off. "You really hurt me you know! Play that song at the dance! You jerk!"

"You're right.", Matt said. "I was a jerk for doing that. It was dumb, and stupid of me to do. And I'm truly sorry for doing it. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?"

"You're an big idiot!", Will said before hugging Matt. "You know that?"

"Yeah.", Matt said as he returned the hug. "So, friends?"

"Yeah.", Will said as she pulled away from Matt with a smile. "Friends. And don't do to Mandy, what you did with me, when it comes to the last few months of our relationship."

"I won't.", Matt said before turning to Sho. "We cool?"

"We're cool.", Sho said as they shook hands.

"Well, I'm glad that's all settled.", Hay Lin said happily.

Just then the school bell rang signaling the beginning of classes. Everyone said their see ya laters and went their separate ways to their classes. Soon Friday came around and that meant that it was the day of the VMJ concert Angelo and Hay Lin were going to. Or at least would of gone to.

"You sure you want to do this?", Angelo asked Hay Lin as he opened a fold.

"Yep!", Hay Lin said happily. "Now go get them!"

"Okay.", Angelo said as he went through the fold.

Ten minutes later, a fold opened up with Angelo coming out of it with Luke Smith and Mai Ling.

"Hi, guys!", Hay Lin said with a wave.

"Um... hi, Hay Lin.", Mai said.

"So, what's the deal?", Luke asked. "Why bring us here?"

"You'll see.", Hay Lin said as she placed her hand in Mai's shoulder and Angelo put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Hang on.", Angelo said as he and Hay Lin teletransported away.

Seconds later, they appeared in an alley.

"Where are we now?", Luke asked.

"Just follow us.", Angelo said.

The four of them walked out of the alley to see that they were at the Heatherfield Radio Station, where a tour bus was waiting. By the bus was a man dressed in a pair of jeans and a T-shirt.

"Which of you two girl is Hay Lin?", the man asked.

"I am!", Hay Lin said a she walked up to the man as showed him her ID.

"Well, here are your two tickets to the Vance Micheal Justin concert.", the man said as handed her the tickets she won. "No if you and whoever your taking with you will just get on the bus, we can head on to the concert."

"Actually, I want to give my tickets to my friends here.", Hay Lin said as she handed the tickets to Mai and Luke.

"No problem here.", the man said. "They're your tickets. Do with them as you please."

"Wow!", Mai said with a smile. "I get to go to a VMJ concert! Thanks, Hay Lin!"

"No problem, Mai!", Hay Lin said as the two girls shared a hug. "Just have fun! Okay!"

"Don't worry!", Mai said smiling. "I will!"

"Thanks, man!", Luke said to Angelo.

"Our pleasure, man.", Angelo said. "Just call us when you get back to Heatherfiled, so we can get you two back in time."

"I will.", Luke said as he and Mai got on the bus. "And thanks again!"

As the bus drove off, Angelo and Hay Lin began to walk to the local pizza joint for some pizza.

"You know something, Hay Lin?", Angelo said.

"What?", Hay Lin asked as they walked down the street.

"That was pretty cool of you to give them your tickets.", Angelo said. "I know they'll have a great time at the concert."

"I hope they do.", Hay Lin said. "Now let's go meet up with the others at the pizza place!"

"I wonder how Corny and Irma are going to react to you giving you tickets to Mai and Luke.", Angelo pondered.

"It's going to be priceless!", Hay Lin said with a laugh as they headed for the pizza place.

The next day, the Guardians and Defenders, as well as Lillian and her Regents gathered together and went to Metamoor to do some training. Once there, they all transformed and were ready to go. But what surprised them was that Lillian took to the air in an instant!

"When did that happen?", Matt questioned in surprise.

"She asked me to show her how to fly.", Napoleon replied. "And as her Regent and familiar, I showed her."

"She's a natural.", Tommy said as they all took to the air after her.

"Came back here, Lillian!", Cornelia said to her sister.

"Got to catch me first!", Lillian teased as she sped up.

"She's going to be impossible now!", Cornelia said as she rolled her eyes.

Everybody couldn't help but laugh as they caught up with Lillian, who was having the time of her life.

"You know something guys?", Ricky said getting every bodies attention. "In just a few days, Lillian and Chris were told the truth about their sisters and friends. As well as Lillian was told about her being the Heart of Earth, which she took really well."

"Not to mention Matt and the other guys making up with us.", Hay Lin added. "And now we're all friends."

"And it all happened because of what Targas did.", Taranee said.

"To think an enemy helped make all this possible.", Sho said.

"Makes you think don't it?", Scott questioned.

"I'll say this, though.", Angelo said. "I believe that for a while, we were Kandrakar's youngest warriors."

"Don't you mean, Little Warriors?", Irma questioned with a laugh getting a laugh out of the others.

"We were little, but mighty!", Will said.

"You said it, Will!", Tommy said getting some more laughs out of the others as they flew around the skies of Metamoor.

As they went along with their training, or down time from the looks of it, our heroes knew that sooner or later, some new evil would show it's head. And when it did, they'd be ready for it as best they could. For they were the Guardians and Defenders! W.I.T.C.H. & S.T.A.R.S.! The Warriors of Kandrakar! And they were going to do their best to protect those who needed it!

_**THE END**_

**A/N: Well folks, that's the end! Hope you liked it! Cause I had some major fun writing it! It'll be a while before I do another W.I.T.C.H. & S.T.A.R.S. story. For I have some many others stories that I want to do. So keep an eye out for them!**

**Please review.**


End file.
